Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents
by meganfrost89
Summary: Me and Jack have been together for a century. But 7 years ago, MiM made my wish come true, on one condition. I know that the first Guardian didn't say yes for having a kid without a reason and I don't know what it is... until now. One night Pitch attacked the moon where MiM is and stole a very powerful weapon planning a revenge. Life With Jack Frost Sequel.
1. Chapter 1: The Orphan Boy

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 1: The Orphan Boy

It's the time when kids get to bed and also the time for you to fly round the world and do your responsibility as a guardian. You stood in the air, in front of the bright full moon surrounded by the dark, yet starry sky. You spread your angel wings wide and closed your blue eyes as you breathed deeply.

Your gloves started to glow and letting out an icy blue like glitters around it. You opened your eyes and your lips twisted into a rare smile and flew a little higher and stopped.

After a few seconds, you flew down as fast as you can and you can see the three gems on your gloves shone brightly. The cold wind blew your silver hair and started to spread the shining blue glitters around the place.

Your speed is just unbelievably fast and even your fellow guardians can't see you clearly, in other words, you're almost invisible to their eyes.

You went place to place using North's magic portals to make your work easier. But what exactly is your work? To your fellow guardians, you are called The Guardian Angel. The name says it all, you're a guardian of all the children. You guide them, you comfort them, you make their fears disappear and replace it with strength, faith and bravery. You also make them believe in Santa Claus, the Tooth fairy, the Sandman, the Easter Bunny and, of course, the winter spirit, Jack Frost.

You've been doing this for a century and counting. But you have a new hobby after your tiring, yet fun work. And that is going to an orphanage. It's a small yet simple building full of sweet little orphan children.

You looked through the window carefully, trying to check if no one's awake before opening it. You looked round while avoiding to make any noises that will wake the kids. Suddenly, you noticed that one of the beds was empty.

You shook your head with a grin and went to the place where you and Jack Frost first met. The whole place is covered with white snow and the trees are like corals covered with frost. You also heard someone playing music with a flute and saw a young boy, seven years of age, has brown hair, pale skin, same eye color as you when you were just a simple human being, white shiny teeth and pinkish yet a little pale lips.

He's sitting on a bench with his chin propped in his palm. He looks gloomy and sad and you don't know the reason why. He's usually jolly and excited whenever you visit him. The young boy glanced at you and feigned a smile. Walking towards him, the young boy looked down and gave a deep sigh.

"That's odd?" you said with a grin, "What happened to your smiling face?" you added and sat beside him.

You put your arm around the boy's shoulders and stared at him. After a minute or two, the boy looked up and stared at your white angel wings and to your face after.

"What's wrong?" you asked heartily.

The boy shook his head and touched your hands while cuddling them and said, "No… no one wants to adopt me…"

Your looked at him with pity ad kissed his forehead gently. You brushed your fingers through his brown hair and touched his pale face.

"Why sweetheart?" you asked and added, "There's nothing wrong with you… You're smart, kind, talented and of course… handsome."

Then both of you laughed and made the boy smile even for a few minutes. "Some…. Something changed lately… I- I don't know if it's just me but…" said the boy and paused.

"But?" you asked interrupting the silence.

"(F/n)…" he whispered and stared at your light blue eyes, "I can't feel cold."

Your eyes widened and checked the boy's temperature but he's absolutely fine then he added, "The- the other kids would wear tons of clothes when we will go outside cause, of course… It's already winter, but me… I can't even feel it. I can only even wear a shirt or jeans when I go out. I put my hands in the snow but nothing…"

Your heart started to beat fast and you don't know what to say to the young boy. You looked down and thought deeply while glancing at his silver glass flute that he's holding.

"What's wrong with me?" asked the boy felt worried about his situation.

"You- you're just special dear…" you said gently and kissed his forehead.

"The kids are calling me a freak…" whispered the young boy.

You hugged him tightly and brushed his sleek brown hair. He rested his head on your lap and hugged it until he fell asleep. You stared at the boy and sighed deeply.

"Oh…" you murmured, "I'm so sorry sweetheart…"

Suddenly a cold breeze blew and you quickly hugged the boy preventing him to wake up. Then a teen boy with silvery hair, wearing blue hooded jacket, brown jeans, still barefooted, stood in front of you.

Giving him a furious look, the young guardian scratched his head and looked in different directions except your eyes.

"Is he sleeping?" he asked in a nervous manner.

"What do you think?" you said madly.

"Sorry…" whispered Jack and sat beside you with a grin on his face.

"How's my little me?" asked Jack and kissed your cheek. You felt his cold lips that made you smile and lower your anger at the winter spirit.

You glanced at Jack and at the boy after and said, "I'm worried…" with a frown look on your face.

"He's changing, Jack…" you whispered and glanced at him, "He said lately that… he can't feel cold…" you added.

Jack widened his eyes and looked at the sleeping little boy. He touched your hands and made you look at him with your shaking blue eyes.

"The- the kids are teasing him because of his ability of not feeling cold. He doesn't have friends. What else could they do if he-"

"No…" Jack interrupted and touched your cheeks with his pale cold hands and added, "I won't let that happen. I know how it feels to be… a… loner…"

You touched his pale hand and kissed it sweetly as you stared at his light blue eyes. "And you know what it feels like to have no friends." Added the young guardian.

Silence fell upon the three of you and while staring at the sweet little boy lying on your lap, the winter spirit brushed the boy's hair and kissed his head.

"Could you carry your son back to the orphanage?" you said breaking the silence.

Jack Frost grinned and moved closer to you. He gave you a passionate kiss that lasted about a minute or two. He backed away and saw your cheeks turning red and whispered, "You mean OUR son…"

Jack stood up and gently carried the boy. You slowly took his flute and followed the winter spirit back to the orphanage. You opened the window slowly and the Jack, carrying the little boy, went inside and tucked him in.

"There you go little kiddo…" whispered Jack and kissed the boy's forehead and said, "Good night… Jef Wynter Frost."

**_Life With Jack Frost the sequel! WOAH! haha sorry for not updating this xD Well here yah go. Updates coming soon. Pretty bc X(_**

**_Hope you guys will love this one :)_**


	2. Chapter 2: Frost's Resemblance

_**FIRST OFF, HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MUCH NOT LIKE MY OTHER STORY/STORIES XD PRETTY BC YOU SEE... (-_-) HAHA BUT HERE YAH GO! ANOTHER CHAPTER**._ **_NOW... ALL OF YOU ARE WONDERING WHY THEY HAVE A SON RIGHT? CHECK THE "SPEECH" OF MiM FROM MY LAST STORY CHAPTER 40 AND THE PLOT OF THE SEQUEL. AND YOU'LL FIGURE IT OUT SOONER OR LATER I PROMISE! WAHAHAHA_**

**_THANKS AGAIN FOR READING MY STORIES AND FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVOURITES, FOLLOWS. ESPECIALLY FOR LOVING/LIKING IT! REALLY, REALLY, REALLY... (100x) APPRECIATE IT! SO FOR THAT... I WON'T LET YOU GUYS DOWN. I'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT THE SEQUEL SINCE THE FIRST ONE ENDED AND ALSO FINDING A WAY TO MAKE IT YOU KNOW, THRILLING AND ORIGINAL :) (BUT ACTUALLY THIS IS DREAMWORKS'S WORK XD I'M JUST CONTINUING IT... KIND OF :P) I DIDN'T PASS A DAY THAT I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT MY STORY PARTICULARLY WHEN I'M AT THE SNOW MOUTAIN ON CHRISTMAS DAY. I JUST IMAGINED THAT JACK FROST WAS THERE BLAH, BLAH, BLAH AND BOOM! HAHA BUT I REALLY WISHED HE WAS T_T. *SIGH* _**

**_SO I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL STAY TUNE AND THANKS AGAIN FOR THE PEOPLE WHO ADVERTISED, SHARED AND TRANSLATED MY STORY LwJF! LOVE YAH GUYS AND HAVE A HAPPY HAPPY NEW YEAR! ^_^ ( Frost, keeponbelieving and mozokami thanks for being great chatmates! Hope I can meet all of you in person. :)_**

**_PS. ALSO THANKS FOR THE GUYS WHO'S READING MY STORY ON CHIBICHOCO23'S DA PROFILE! THANKS AGAIN GIRL! :)_**

**_PPS. PRIMGANGER THANKS FOR TRANSLATING THE STORY AND FOR YOUR TIME! I HOPE YOUR FRIENDS ENJOYED IT. AND HERE'S THE SEQUEL XD THAN YOU SO MUCH_**

**_-meganfrost89 _**

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 2: Frost's Resemblance

The orphan boy, Jef, opened his (your eye color) eyes and blinked a couple of times as he looked around the room. The other kids were already gone and he can hear them outside playing in the snow. The young boy rubbed his eyes and stretched as he gave a wide yawn.

The winter spirit's son looked through the window and saw the whole place was already covered with white blanket of snow. The buildings' and the houses' roofs were also capped with Jack Frost's beautiful work.

Then suddenly a head popped just above the window that made Jef jump back. The young guardian, with his hood on, laughed when he saw the little boy got startled. Jack opened the window and entered. Frost formed on the ground but the winter spirit kept walking around the room.

"Hey! Don't walk round too much!" yelled Jef with his cute kid tone and pulled the winter spirit. "You're making a mess in here." He added.

Jack giggled and brushed the boy's brown hair "Don't worry kiddo!" said Jack cheerfully and stabbed his wooden staff on the floor. The frosts melted and Jef sighed in relief as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"So…" said Jack that interrupted the silence, "Why are you not playing outside?" asked the young guardian and stood in front of the young boy while leaning on his staff.

Jef looked down and didn't answer the winter spirit. Jack Frost scratched his messy white hair and sat beside the boy.

Jack stared at him but he's still not talking. The winter spirit played with his staff and laid his back on the bed.

"Ok… ok… ok…" whispered Jef and glanced at the winter spirit. Jack grinned and rested his staff on the bed and put his hands behind his neck while waiting for Jef to continue.

"I don't want to play with the other kids…" whispered Jef and added, "They'll just tease me If they saw me outside only wearing a shirt and jeans."

Jack closed his eyes as he listened to Jef. And when he's done, the young guardian sat up and patted the boy's back and said, "Then wear winter clothes like the other kids." With a grin.

Jef shook his head and stared at the winter spirit's light blue eyes, "I can't… I don't like feeling heat around my body." Said Jef shyly.

Jack laughed and cleared his throat after. The young boy looked at him with his puzzled eyes wondering what's funny. Then Jack brushed the boy's brown hair madly and Jef tried to take off the young guardian's hand but he won't let him. Suddenly someone knocked on the window and Jack's lips twisted into a rare smile as he picked up his wooden staff before walking the drawing board window. "I exactly know how that feels." Said Jack with a smile and blinked at the boy and added, "Let's just ask (F/n) what to do."

"She's here?!" asked Jef excitedly.

"Obviously!" said Jack sounded agitated. "You better hide." Whispered the winter spirit.

Jef hurriedly ran around the room and went inside his closet. Jack laughed joyfully and winked at the boy before he closed the door.

"(F/n)! Come on in!" yelled Jack and you slowly entered the room.

You landed on the ground and closed your angel wings. Jack Frost brushed the white snow on your head that made you giggle and gave him a quick and warming hug.

"So… where's our little kiddo?" you asked with a delight grin on your face.

"He's around here somewhere." Said Jack and leaned on the wall while looking at you with his brow raised.

"Oh?"you said and started to walk around. "I wonder…" you whispered. You passed the closet Jef's hiding at when you heard someone giggled.

You smiled and stood in front of it cautiously. You looked at Jack and put your index finger on your lips. After a minute or two, you abruptly opened the closet but didn't see the young boy. You raised your eyebrow and gazed back at the winter spirit and saw him hiding his laugh.

"Where did you two learn that trick?" you asked and turned away from the closet. Instantaneously, Jef jumped and grabbed your back. You shouted sweetly and touched the boy's arms around your neck. The winter spirit laughed aloud and joined the fun.

Jack Frost pushed his son's back and sent the both of you in his bed. Then the winter spirit and the young boy started to tickle you.

"He- hey! Stop it both of you!" you yelled but they're not listening and kept laughing.

After a minute or two, they finally stopped. Catching your breath, Jef lay beside you and gave you a hug. You can feel that his body is like Jack's. It's pretty cold but you ignored it and hugged your son back.

"It's more fun with you two around." Whispered Jef and looked at your light blue eyes. Then he saw the necklace that the winter spirit gave you and touched it slowly. You grinned and looked at the winter spirit who's also staring at you.

"If someone will give me a wish…" Said the boy that broke the silence, "I'll wish that… you two could be my parents…"

You and Jack glanced at each other and you can feel a tear coming from your eyes. You wanted to tell him so bad that he's not really an ORPHAN but you can't.

Jack shook his head secretly and you nodded slowly and looked back at the boy. "You can pretend that we're your parents." You said and kissed the boy's forehead.

Jef smiled at you and at the winter spirit after. Suddenly the door opened and both of you flew up and watched three kids, a lot taller than Jef, about nine to ten years old went inside the room.

The tallest one, who maybe the a year old, stood in front of Jef and grabbed his shirt up. Jack became angry and wanted to hit the bully but he saw Jef shook his head.

"Who are you talking to freak?" the boy said and his friends laughed with him. "Is it your imaginary friends again?" one of the bully's friends said.

Jef didn't answer back and the tall boy tossed him on the floor. You gasped and wanted to help him but your son kept giving you signs not to interfere.

"I need to do something." Whispered Jack and glanced at you.

The tall boy was about to punch the winter spirit's son when Jef grabbed the boy's fist and held them tightly.

"Let my hand go!" yelled the bully. He can feel his hand froze but can't do anything to make Jef let go. "Your hands are cold! Let me go!" screamed the bully.

You and Jack looked at each other and suddenly Jef released the boy's fist. The bully and his friends looked at Jef with their scary eyes and ran downstairs leaving him behind.

You hurriedly flew down and hugged the young boy and said, "Are you alright sweetheart?"

The boy didn't respond but gave you a nod. Jack opened the window and was about to go outside and hit the bully that hurt his son when Jef grabbed his blue jacket.

"It's ok…" whispered Jef.

Jack closed the window and again and looked at his son. Jef ran to him and gave him a big hug and whispered, "Just let them go."

The winter spirit smiled and kissed the boy's head. Then Jef suddenly became cheerful and kept asking to play snow gliding with the young guardian.

"Please! Pretty please!I want to play snow gliding!" Jef begged on his knees.

"Fine with me!" Jack yelled and glanced at you, "You should ask (F/n) not me." He added with a nervous tone.

Jef turned and looked at you with his puppy dog eyes. You put your hands on your hips and stared at the ceiling.

"Oh come on!" yelled Jef with a mad look on his face. "Jack!" the boy yelled and gazed at the winter spirit.

Jack shrugged his shoulders with a smirk on his face. He pointed his staff at you saying 'don't ask me. Ask her'

You laughed sweetly and grabbed the boy's snow glider under his bed and said, "Sure thing."

Jef jumped with delight and gave you a tight hug. "Thanks (F/n)! I know a place where I can snow gliding! Hurry you two!" Jef added and ran downstairs.

You looked at Jack and gave him an evil grin and said, "Get the bully…"

Jack shook his head while laughing and opened the window. "You are a bad bad girl…" whispered Jack.

"(F/n)!" yelled Jef from downstairs.

You hurriedly ran to Jef and the winter spirit jumped down the building. He looked around and saw the bully, teasing the smaller kids again.

"Now… what's the perfect pay back?" Jack thought and saw a pile of snow resting on the tree branches just above the bully.

Jack grinned and quickly stabbed his staff on the ground. Then the tree shook a little and the bully got buried with the white frigid snow.

All of the kids laughed at the bully and when the winter spirit turned, he saw his son giving him a furious look.

"What?" asked Jack with a troubled look on his pale face.

"I said to let him go!" yelled his son.

"Wha- (F/n) asked me to do it!" Yelled back the young guardian but Jef's not buying what he's saying.

"Like she will say that!"

"Then ask her!" Jack shouted like a ten year old.

"No I didn't." You said with an evil grin.

The winter spirit's mouth was half opened and stared at you with his shocked face. "What do you mean-"

"I knew it!" said Jef and pointed at Jack.

"Bu-"

"Na- ah… I didn't tell you to GET THE BULLY." You interrupted.

Jack gave you a furious look and both of you screamed at each other. Jef watched the two of you and after half an hour the winter spirit's son finally can go snow gliding.

"Well talk about this later." Jack said and gave you his furious face.


	3. Chapter 3: Jef Wynter Frost Life

**_Lots of you guys are confused about the sequel. So here, I'll explain it further and I hope you'll understant it ^_^ YES, MiM did say that you and Jack can't have kids. But he approved it (I won't tell you when or how but you'll find out soon enough.) There's also a REASON why (again NOT telling you I don't want to spoil it xD) This kid is not ordinary, well except for being a child of two guardians, he also has an ability. (NOT TELLING! HAHA) So I hope you'll not that confused and you'll continue to read it. THANKS AGAIN GUYS! :)_**

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 3: Jef Wynter Frost's Life

The boy had been playing snow gliding with the winter spirit for about half an hour now. You kept widening your eyes whenever Jack Frost makes a slide made of snow letting his son glide down.

"I said not too much!" you yelled at the winter spirit but he just stuck his tongue out at you.

"It's fun!" yelled Jef and kept shouting with gaiety. Jack laughed while skidding his staff on the ground giving a pathway for Jef's snow glider.

"Wohoo!" shouted Jack and made a small steep hill of snow.

You stood up and your heart beat fast when Jef slid down the slope. The winter spirit suddenly made a curve at the end and made Jef flew in the air.

You closed your eyes and heard Jef uttered a low sound.

"Woah! Let's do that again!" shouted Jef excitedly.

You sighed deeply and looked at Jack who's raising his brow at you and said, "What?" with a weird grin.

"You call that not too much?" you responded as you crossed your arms.

"Please… I call it too much if we're snow gliding on the street with trucks and cars and and huge vans behind us." Said Jack with his scary tone trying to frighten you.

"Great! I have an idea! Hey Je-" Jack yelled but you interrupted the winter spirit when you covered his mouth.

"Don't even think about snow gliding on the street!" you yelled madly and Jack took off your hand out of his mouth and laughed.

"You're so cute when you're mad." Jack said with a grin and kissed your lips. Luckily Jef's not looking cause he's too busy removing snow on his snow glider.

Both of you sat on the rock and stared at the boy. After a minute or two Jef glanced at the two of you and waved.

The winter spirit's son walked to where you are, panting and tired. He sat on your lap and you hugged him tightly and kissed his head.

"Oh no…" whispered Jef… "I forgot my flute."

"No problem." You said with a grin. "I'll get it for you."

Jef smiled and stood up.

"Wait for me here ok?" you said and looked at Jack. "Watch over him."

"Yeah, yeah." The winter spirit said sounded deadpanned.

"I'll be back in a minute." You said and flew away. The two boys followed a glance at you until you disappeared. Jack tapped his lap and the young boy sat on it and rested his head on the young guardian's chest.

"Can I ask you something?" Jef said that broke the silence.

Jack looked at the boy with a grin and responded, "Sure kiddo."

"When- when you were…" Jef stammered and felt nervous all of the sudden. He doesn't want Jack to think that he is prying but he really wants to know.

"It's ok… ask me anything. Anything at all." Said the young guardian and brushed his pale frigid fingers through the boy's hair.

Jef breathed deeply and continued talking, "Be- before you became a guardian… what does your life like?"

The young guardian grinned and closed his eyes for a few seconds. The boy turned and looked at him as he waited the winter spirit's answer.

"Well…" Jack whispered and gazed at the boy, "I love being on my own. No rules, no responsibilities. It's as good as it sounds." Added the young guardian.

"It's not that bad really. But when the Easter Kangaroo visited me, that's when everything changed." Said Jack and he noticed that his son is quite interested with him.

"Wha- Easter Kangaroo?" asked Jef with his brow raised.

Jack Frost laughed aloud and pinched the boy's nose. "I call the Easter Bunny Easter Kangaroo." Explained Jack and gave an evil grin and added, "(F/n) called him Easter mascot."

The two boys laughed out loud and you can hear them from a distance. Your heart soar and your lips smiled when you heard their sweet laughs.

The winter spirit looked up and say you scooping down. You had landed and gave the silver flute to Jef. He proudly took and and thanked you a couple of times.

"So… who gave you that flute?"asked the winter spirit like he didn't know.

"Uhm… My-" stammered Jef. "My parents… this is what is left. The old lady, who found me when I was a baby, said that this flute is with me in the basket."

"And?" added Jack and leaned on his staff.

"And when I got older, I can play it but I didn't have any lessons. I also saw my name carved here." Said Jef and showed his name on the flute.

"Jef Wynter… but- my last name is not here."

You gazed at the winter spirit who gave you a signal to be silent. Suddenly you noticed that Jef became sad and felt alone.

"I can't read the last name… see?" said the winter spirit's son that broke the silence.

You and Jack knows the boy's last name and Jef says that all the time whenever he got angry at the young guardian, he just doesn't know it.

"Can you play us a song sweetheart?" you said to change the subject.

Jef's face enlightened and started to play his silver flute. You closed your eyes as you listened and felt the wind blowing strong yet… comforting. The boy closed played a song that nobody has ever heard of. He didn't compose it… he just knew.

After a few minutes, the wind stopped as soon as the boy stopped playing his instrument. He gazed at you and you gave him a polite smile and spread your arms wide.

He giggled and ran to you and gave you a big hug. You laughed and kissed the boy's head and said, "Let's get you back in the orphanage, they might be looking for you there."

"(F/n)… please… let me stay here for a while with you and Jack. I don't want to go back just yet." Begged Jef and you simply nodded allowing him to stay for a few minutes or hours.


	4. Chapter 4: Special Celebration

_**Ok here it is guys! I updated Yayyy! Hope you enjiy reading my stories and I really appreciate the kind reviews ^_^ So here it is, 4th Chapter of the sequel LwJF. Have fun! **_

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 4: Special Celebration

You, Jack Frost and Jef had been playing snowball fight for hours. You promised only two hours for the little Jack to stay but he and his witty young dad kept asking for a more hours and begged for you to join, just to make you forget about the time promised.

It's getting dark but the winter spirit cleverly made a floating ball like lightning bolt around the place, for light. Jef tried to touch one of it but the winter spirit deterred him yet he's still trying to whenever his dad's not looking.

"JEF WYNTER! Don't you dare move your finger closer to that!" shouted the young guardian and pointed his staff at the boy.

Jef pouted and stuck his tongue out at his young dad. You laughed when you saw Jack's mad face he started to chase the young boy and stopped. He lay himself in the snow, still embarrassed by the boy.

"Where did he get that attitude!" muttered Jack.

You raised a brow and stared at the winter spirit, confused about what he said. "I know where. And he reminds me of someone. Someone I love" you said sweetly and lay beside the young guardian.

"Do I even act like that?" asked the winter spirit disbelieving what you said

"Nope…" you said with a smirk and grinned evilly, "You're FAR worse."

The teen guardian glared and faced his back on you while you laugh crazily. Then something popped in the winter spirit's head.

"I think you're forgetting something…." Murmured Jack that got your attention. "What's with the lies lately?" he asked furiously and turned to you.

You trembled and thought that he already forgotten that, but obviously he didn't. Still giving his mad face, Jack moved closer and asked again.

"W-eeell.. cause… I don't want to get a punished by my own son." You said nervously and stared at the other direction.

"So you planted the blame on me?" asked the winter spirit sternly.

"By the looks of it… Yes?" you said unsure and quite scared about what he will do.

"You need to pay me back…." Murmured the young guardian.

You gulped when he looked at you weirdly and shrugged his dark brown eyebrows. He called out to the little kiddo and Jef turned and glanced at the young guardian.

"Heads up!" shouted Jack and the boy didn't see a snowball coming and hit him right in the face. Your mouth was half opened and stared at the kid with your shocked eyes.

"WHY DID YOU-" Then the winter spirit gave you a kiss, and a sweet one, that startled you. When the kid stood up and still removing the snow on his face, Jack quickly backed away and winked at you.

"I… should've known." You stammered and gazed at the young guardian's blue eyes. "Maybe I'll put you more in trouble with Jef to get more of your cold kisses." You said bashfully.

"And blame it all to me. I'll have a better prize anyway." Responded the winter spirit and stood up.

Your cheeks turned red and you stared at the white snow on the ground. Suddenly a strong wind blew from above and the winter spirit rapidly flew and put his arms around his son while you flew up and checked up on it.

"What is it?!" shouted Jack to win the loud sound of the frigid wind blowing.

"Good friend of ours!" you yelled back and grinned delightfully.

A big red flying vehicle with eight flying reindeers at the front was drifting around the sky. A cheerful laugh and waves came from the passengers, but not ORDINARY people. Jef can see a tall bunny with long fluffy ears pointing at him and the young boy pointed back. That's their thing. Bunnymund would point and do a secret handshake with the little boy whenever the'll see each other.

A golden dust started to form into different shapes of animals and bursting a loud sound around the place. The Toothfairy's little creatures started to fly round Jef and greeted him merrily.

"The Guardians!" cried the boy in excitement and jumped as high as he could. Jack chuckled and you giggled. The sleigh has landed and your fellow guardians hopped out of it and swarmed little Jack.

"Hey mate!" said the Easter Bunny with his Australian accent and did a secret handshake with him. "Bunny!" responded the boy and gave Bunnymund a big hug.

"Ok. Open up!" said a girl's voice and the winter spirit's son gasped and grinned at Tooth. "Are you brushing your teeth everyday?" asked Tooth and put his hands on her hips while flying in the air.

"Yup." Said Jef simply.

"Three times a day?"asked the fairy and gave a smirk.

"No." replied he boy.

Tooth got shocked and shoot the boy a mad but yet worried look at the same time. "No? You're suppo-"

"I brush my teeth when I woke up, after, breakfast lunch and dinner. I'm so scared of you that whenever I woke up in the middle of the night I still brush my teeth with my eyes half opened!"

All of you laughed when the boy said this. He's a sweet kid. Following orders unlike his father. Well most of the time. Sandy waved at him and hi-fived with him. The boy giggled and touched the Sandman's work around him.

"Now! What a happy bunch!" exclaimed a voice with a Russian accent.

"Santa!" said the boy gladly and jumped and hugged the man in the red suit. "Wow! All of you four together!" added the boy. "Wait… am I on the naughty list?"

All of their jaws dropped when they heard the exact line his young dad said when they first met him. "Just like his dad… only nicer. That's a good thing. He must've got it from his mother." Thought the Easter Bunny.

"Did I do something really bad?" asked the boy.

North laughed aloud that made all of you jump. He patted the boy's head and crouched down to the kid's level and said, "No boy! We're here to surprise you!"

"Then… you succeeded!" said the boy politely and jumped around.

"Woah, there kiddo…" you said from behind and stopped him from jumping excitedly, "Don't overdo it." You added.

"Besides the surprise is not over yet." Said Jack and leaned on his staff.

"How about I'll teach you how to drive my sleigh? Sounds good?" said North with an excited grin on his face.

"The- the- the- the- SLEIGHHH!" shouted the boy.

Jack chuckled and brushed the boy's hair, "Sure kiddo! North let me drove it. Well at first, I thought it's a wickedy, oldie vehicle. Buuut… it was ok."

"Ok?" thought the Easter Bunny, "He's like a kid that got his favorite toy for Christmas when he drove it."

Jack looked each of them and stopped at the Easter Bunny shooting him a frightening grin. "Oh hey Easter Kangaroo." Said Jack.

Heat burst around the Easter Bunny's body and he walked closer to the winter spirit. "We haven't seen you for about ten years and I got pissed with you after ten minutes!" shouted Bunnymund.

You, Jef and the other guardians took a few steps back away from the two. They'll explode any minute now but Tooth whistled to disturb the anger between them.

"Both of you stop right now!" yelled Tooth madly, "Or I'll rip both of your teeth out!"

Jef shrugged knowing the Tooth fairy's anger. Don't mess with her, he thought. But surprisingly Jack gave a light laugh and said, "Like you can."

Jef widened his eyes and gazed at you. But you just grinned and watch the film as it continues. The little Jack gulped and can't imagine what will happen next.

"You said 'Ah yes, his teeth really shine like freshly fallen snow.'" Mimicked the young guardian and Tooth turned red. She flew away and went back in the sleigh. She sits and waits with her arms and legs crossed without looking at the others.

You laughed out loud and wiped your little tears that came out of your eyes and stared at Jack. "You rebel without a cause."

"Awww… that's so sweet." Responded Jack and chuckled.

Jef didn't expect you guys to talk like this. He's expecting more like a formal conversation with one another but it turned out like kids quarreling.

"OK!" said North and the sleeping Sandy beside him got waken up but fell asleep again after a few seconds. "Let's go!" added the man in the red suit using his strong Russian accent.

"Go? Go where?" asked the boy curiously and looked at the two you.

Jack, giving him an excited look, gazed at you and gave a gesture that you tell him where. "Promise me not to panic ok." You said heartily and touched the boy's shoulders. You know that there is no WAY that he won't panic when he heard this.

"You're going to the North Pole…" you whispered and the kid didn't hear it clearly.

"Wha- flag pole?" asked the boy feeling puzzled.

"I said North Pole dummy!" you yelled and the boy's mouth opened wide.

"Are uou're kidding me?!" exclaimed the boy but you gave him a stern look, "Maybe not…" whispered Jef.

"Let's go already!" shouted Jack sounded irritated and gloomy. He doesn't like to get bored.

North agreed and all of you went in the sleigh. The boy touched the clouds and you didn't take off your grip on his shirt along the way.

"I'm going to Santa's Place!" Jef yelled and raised both of his arms and shouted merrily.

A big blue oblong that has a swirling effect appeared from nowhere. Jef knew what it is and whispered "magic portal" to himself. The winter spirit's son then sat down beside you and closed his eyes tightly.

"Open your eyes Jef…." You whispered and he did. He looked around and can see that he's already inside the magic portal. The pattern was still the same. It's swirling like a milky way look with stars like shining around him.

He looked back and noticed it's getting smaller. After a few seconds, they came out of it and Jef saw North's house and toy factory.

"Wow…" murmured the boy and stared at the MANSION without a fare to blink. It's the only thing in the whole place and it's at the end of a high cliff. He can see the bright lights inside and saw a gate opening beneath it.

"Hold on!" shouted North and went in.

The sleigh entered and went to loop de loops that Bunnymund hates. He covered his mouth and closed his eyes to help him not to feel dizzy but it's not helping at all. Jack stayed standing and his son joined him.

"This is fun!" yelled Jef happily and focused on his balance.

"Everyone loves the sleigh!" responded North with a guffaw.

"I do like carrots!" complaint the Easter Bunny and looks like he's about to throw up. The sleigh stopped and Jef laughed and jumped more excitedly and kept saying how cool the sleigh was and how he felt while riding in it.

"That's the coolest I've ever experienced!" said Jef.

Then Jack's holding a piece of cloth and stood behind the boy and blindfolded him. "Wha- What's this for? What are you guys doing? Where are you taking me?" asked the boy but no one's answering him back he can just hear them laughing and whispering to each other.

The boy heard a door opened and he can hear the yetis like they're having an argument at something. He also heard someone lit up something and heard the sound of a fire.

"What's going on?" whispered Jef but loud enough for you guys to hear.

"Listen." Said Jack, "You can only take off your blindfold if I told you to." Added the young guardian and his son nodded.

"Ok… now." Said the winter spirit. Jef took off his blindfold but didn't open his eyes yet.

He peeked gingerly and saw a big and long red banner in front of him while the guardians were standing on both sides. Torch re also lit up and all of them shouted.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JEF!"


	5. Chapter 5: Magic Gifts

_Just thought about updating another one xD haha. So here yah go. And for the one who thought my story is HUMDRUM, got news for you... I DON'T CARE AND I LOVE WRITING IT! HAHA! I don't know if you're testing me or something but whatever happens as long as I have passion for writing I'll continue it. I'll continue for my readers and supporters especially for myself. I love writing this and don't read it if you don't want to but nothing's going to change._ **_Not trying to offend you but, I don't really give up that easily. I don't know what's wrong with my story if there's some mistakes, you can correct me I'm cool with that so I can change it but saying my story's ABSURD? Ouch... _**

**_Nevermind... but don't worry guys (I'm talking about my readers) I'm not gonna stop ^_^ So enjoy my ABSURD story. Hope you won't get bored or tired of reading it :)_**

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 5: Magical Gifts

Jef can't say anything and his mouth was open wide as well as his (your eye color) eyes. Sandy made a small explosion of golden confetti that made the boy blinked and got his mind back He rubbed his eyes and gazed again and realized that this is definitely not a dream.

You, Jack and the big four all together just greeted him a happy birthday. He thought you guys forgotten it. He's been waiting for you and Jack to greet him until now. You laughed sweetly and gave the young boy a kiss on his forehead while Jack hugged him tightly and brushed the boy's brow sleek hair.

"I thought you forgot!" yelled the boy and was about to cry when you cupped his cheeks.

"Us? Forget about your birthday? Never kiddo!" you responded and kissed his head.

"I'm- I'm so happy…" whispered the boy and started to sob. "This is the best birthday ever." He added and buried his face in your shoulders. You smiled sweetly and rubbed the boy's back gently.

"Well it will be better!" said Jack, trying to cheer his son up. "Why don't we go to the dining room and let your birthday party start?"

Jef looked up to his young dad and gave a wide grin. You smiled and wiped the boy's little tears and patted his head. "And then you'll blow your birthday candles and open gifts!" you added.

"REALLY!" said the boy sounded surprised.

"Sure dear!" said the Tooth fairy and fly to him, "We all have presents for you!" she added merrily and giggled.

The Sandman wants to say something but no one can guess what he meant. Finally, after taking it slow he wants to say that there will also be games, not many but very fun and enjoyable. Jef hasn't had a birthday party before. As long as he can remember, you and Jack would only visit him, play outside, take him anywhere he wants to go and then give the gifts before he goes back to the orphanage.

But this, this is far beyond what he dreamt of. All of the guardians are here and he's in North's place at the North pole.

"Now let's all eat! I'm starving." Said the man in the red suit and touched his belly as it growled.

All of you laughed and went ti the dining room. The yetis brought out the dishes on the table and Jef's breath got taken away by the delicious foods and delicacies. There's roast turkey, stew, mash potatoes, meatballs with cranberry sauce and many more. Also different desserts to choose from like, ice cream, cakes, cupcakes, jellies. It's just too many to describe it.

"Let's eat!" exclaimed North excitedly and it shows that he's really eager to eat right now. All of you were eating formally and talk each other and laugh at both lame and funny jokes. But there's one thing that will never ever be absent when all of the guardians get together.

"Hey Easter Kangaroo, could you pass that blueberry shake over there." Said the young guardian with an evil grin.

Bunnymund gazed at Jack furiously and stared at each other for about a minute. You, sitting between your son and the winter spirit, was eating slowly while shooting a glance at the two.

To avoid any argument for the sake of Jef, Bunnymund gave it to the winter spirit quietly and continued to eat. Jef sighed in relief and gazed at you and whispered, "Are they always like this?"

You gulped and took a sip of the glass of water before you answer the boy's question, "Always? No not really… every ten minutes when they see each other."

Your son decided to open gifts because he's just too full to play games. So first, you and Jack gave a gift. It's a (especial gift you want to give your son). He gasped and received it joyfully. He looked at it gingerly.

"It's beautiful you guys…" whispered your son and gave both of you a huge, warming hug. He backed away and giggled and gave each of you a sweet quick kiss.

"We're glad you like it kiddo…" both of you said at the same time.

He put it back in the box so that he can take it back to the orphanage and hid it somewhere there where it's safe and sound.

Next was Sandy's. It's a golden pillow and a matching blanket. At first you'll think it's simple but when you look closer you'll notice that the pillow cover and the blanket's cloth were made of golden dust thread. The Sandman explained that it will protect the boy from nightmares and it will give him any dream he desires using his mind and broad imagination.

Then Tooth. Jef expected this one… a toothbrush. But not that ordinary and definitely not absurd. It is made of marble with the same color of the Toothfairy's feathers. You can never see one like this in real life. And on it, written the boy's name, Jack Wynter.

"Wow! Thanks Tooth!" said Jef, trying to pretend that he was surprised but honestly likes it. It's unique and can make his teeth whiter and his smile brighter.

"You're welcome dear, I'm glad you like it." Responded Tooth and kissed the boy's cheek. "And remember, brush your teeth three times a day or more." Added Tooth and giggled.

Jef laughed and nodded delightfully, "Yes I will!" said the boy with a light chuckle.

Next was Bunnymund. His gift was inside a small rectangular box made of wood. The young boy carefully took out the cover and his mouth dropped when he saw what's inside.

Four different picturesque, magical, astonishing eggs but not made of shell of course. It's made of colorful marbles and steel. Every egg was designed differently and uniquely. Each was themed from the big four's realm. One of North's, Tooth's, Sandy's and of course, Bunnymund's.

"Be careful of that mate. It's fragile." Said the Easter Bunny and winked at him.

Jef gasped in astonishment and kept staring at it. He can see weapon designs and ancient symbols on North's and when he squinted, he saw a few elves behind the yetis that made him laugh.

Next he looked at Sandy's. And of course, it's made of gold but when he touched it he can feel the sand like texture. It has different animal designs like the one the Sandman's been making. He can see dolphins, dinosaurs, different kinds of fish and many more.

Next was Tooth's, and I think you know what design the Easter Bunny used. And you're wrong. This time Bunnymund used a hummingbird and flower design with blue and green iridescent colors.

And lastly, Bunnymund's theme. It's decorated with tree and nature patterns using green and brown colors. Jef burst with happiness and gently looked each one of them again and again.

"You don't want my present?" asked a voice with a Russian accent.

"Oh, I'm sorry Santa. It's just Bunnymund's gift was so beautiful." Said the kid and looked at you, "We- well not that I don't like others but-"

You giggled and interrupted your son, "Don't worry Jef."

"Ok now.. Here's your last present." Said North and handed out another rectangular box. The winter spirit's son took it politely and tear the wrapper apart. He opened it and stared at it for a few seconds.

"Well whose gift is better mine or Bunnymund's?" asked the man in the red suit and guffawed.

"This is not a contest mate!" yelled the Easter Bunny. "It's the boy's birthday! Don't make him choose who's better and who's not!" added Bunnymund.

"But for me, a Christmas tree is far more important than Easter." Whispered the guardian leader.

"What did you-"

"Bunny enough!" interrupted the Tooth fairy.

"He started it!" yelled back the Easter Bunny.

Jef was too busy to notice the guardians fighting he's holding and looking at the dagger. Its sheath was made of gold and red steel. He gently took off the dagger's sheath and touched the blade carefully to avoid to cut himself. The blade's color is light gold, lighter than Sandy's color and its handle is made of glass. Like Tooth's gift to him, his name was engraved on the handle without the his last name.

"Do you think it's appropriate for him to have a weapon?" you whispered at the winter spirit while both of you stared at him.

"North knows what he's doing." Responded Jack. "I think it's alright for him to have a weapon to protect himself. In case of…"

"Ok… ok." You cut in.

After the opening of presents, boy decided to play games with Sandy. Dodgeball. But a different kind If you got hit by the ball, that's actually made of dream dust… you're knocked out. It's Jef choice and you can't argue with that. The Sandman will be the one throwing the ball at you and the others. The rules are simple, don't fall asleep.

"This is going to be fun!" yelled Jef and Jack together.

You and your fellow guardians glanced at them with a smirk and thought the same thing, "Father like son."

Sandy threw the first one and no one got hit. Well, a yeti got hit. Tooth got distracted by the sound made by the yeti so she got hit by the second dream dust. She twirled around and pointed at different direction.

"Shiny tooth…" she whispered and passed out.

Jef and Jack laughed while you got nervous. "Who invented this game!" you shouted angrily while maneuvering Sandy's throws at you and it's kind of peculiar that he's only aiming at you.

"I did!" responded Jef cheerfully and giggled while he's watching you.

"Alright that's it!" you said madly and took out your weapons and blocked the dream dust. The Sandman stopped and complained. He pointed at you and drew signs on his head.

"I- think you're disqualified mate." Said Bunnymund. "Lucky…" he muttered.

"Good!" you said and laughed evilly and sat on a chair.

"You did that on purpose!" yelled the winter spirit's son furiously as he pointed at you.

"She did…" muttered Jack.

Four boys remaining and Sandy's targeting the man in the red suit. The Sandman made a dream dust ball and smiled at North. The leader gulped and looked both sides and pointed at himself.

Sandy nodded and prepared to throw. He released it and surprisingly North grabbed Bunnymund's shoulders and made him a shield.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK- Ohhhh…. I love color orange… same color of my yummy… deli… cious… carro… ts…"

The Easter Bunny fell asleep and Jack laughed himself out. North shook Bunnymund but he's in a deep sleep. Putting his guard down, North got hit at the back when Sandy cleverly threw it without a warning,

Jack stopped laughing and Jef became more serious. They both stared at Sandy, holding two dream dust, and grinned. The Sandman threw it and they both dodge and he threw another ad another but nothing's working.

You attentively watched the two boys avoid every single one of the dream dust and didn't expect it from your son. That's when you remembered that he's already eight years old. This is the time when your son will develop especially his ability.

Sandy got tired and as he sat down on the floor, his eyes became heavy and fell asleep.

"Yeah!" shouted Jef. "We did it dad!"

Your heart stopped and Jack got frozen. The winter spirit looked at the boy with his blue bugged eyes nervously.

"Wha- what did you say?" asked Jack.

"Oh… I-I'm… sorry. I just- I don't know… why- I…" stammered the young boy and looked at the ground.

The winter spirit stopped the boy from saying another word by crouching down and giving him a hug. Jack brushed the boy's brown hair and whispered, "It's ok… you can call me that." In a hearty manner.

Jef hasn't heard Jack Frost's voice that way, the caring way. The young guardian's usually about fun and games but this time the kid felt his heart kind of melted.

You look at the two boys with a sweet grin on your face. You know how much Jack waited fir his son to call him dad. You can feel his heart blazing when he heard and and now wished that it will stay that way.

Jef yawned at the winter spirit chuckled. He pinched the boy's nose and carried him. Jef fell asleep and leaned on his young dad's shoulders. You collected all the gifts that your fellow guardians gave to your lovely son before you followed them and went back home.

The winter spirit, put his son in bed and tucked him in gently while you hid his gifts under his bed. Jack stared at the boy and planted a kiss on the top of his son's head.

He gazed at you and said, "He called me dad…."


	6. Chapter 6: The Kid's Doubt

**_I LOVE LOVE LOVE MY/YOUR SON! HAHA HE'S SWEET AND CARING AND FUNNY AND SOOOOOOO CUTE ^_^ HERE'S ANOTHER ONE! ENJOY YOU GUYS. AND PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW! THAT WHAT KEEPS ME GOING LOVE Y'ALL ^_^_**

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 6: The Kid's Doubt

You're walking with the winter spirit at dawn. Kids were still asleep as well as your son. Jack played with his staff by swirling it and tossing it around. Suddenly, without a notice, you went to the place where you and Jack first met.

The young guardian stopped and you passed him about two steps before you turned to look at him. "What?" you asked curiously.

"We're here again." Responded Jack and kissed your forehead.

You looked round you and knew what he's talking about. You giggled and pushed the winter spirit. Jack jumped back and hang himself on the tree branch upside down and you saw his hood behind his head.

You laughed heartily and walked to the young guardian. "Hey… I need to go somewhere today alright?" you said and the wind became calm and quiet.

"Oh… so you won't see Jef today?" asked Jack sadly and touched your cheeks.

"I'll see him maybe this evening." You responded.

"Ok… I'll tell him later, then." Said Jack and brushed your silver hair.

Suddenly Jack put his hand at the back of your head and moved it closer to his but you tugged the blue string in front of his jacket then his face was now covered with his hood.

You laughed and the winter spirit gave a smirk. "What are you doing? Don't you wan-"

Then you cut him off by giving him a warm kiss. He didn't see it coming, literally and he kissed back deeper. You gave a light laugh when you had a chance and put your lips again on his.

"Watch over him ok?" you said and kissed deeper.

"I will. Be careful and be back as soon as you can." Said Jack and pushed your head to and kissed you passionately and madly.

It lasted for a few minutes and then when Jack can't feel your lips anymore he sighed.

"And she's gone… I hate it when she does that." He whispered and took off his hood and stood on the ground.

He rested his staff on his shoulders and walked at a slow pace to the orphanage where his son's waiting for him. "Wonder what we'll do today…" murmured Jack and grinned excitedly.

"Now that (F/n)'s not around, maybe we can snow gliding with the deadly vehicles."

Jef just finished eating and it's time for him to take a good look at the gifts that the guardians gave him last night. He first checked if the place was clear before he took out the box under his bed.

He opened it and grinned. "Best birthday ever…" he whispered as he opened the box. "I knew it wasn't a dream."

The boy smiled and laugh with delight as he changed his bed sheet and pillow with the Sandman's gift. Then he hid the Easter Bunny's magical eggs in his drawer carefully and secretly. He knows that if the bullies found out about this, they will surely break it and smash it impulsively.

"There… it will be safe here… I hope… " Murmured the winter spirit's son.

There once a time when the bullies look into his stuff without his permission. When he came back from school, his roommate, was tangled up and the whole place was a mess. His clothes were on the floor, his homeworks, that he answered with effort and time, got crumpled and his flute, his precious instrument was surprisingly gone. At first he panicked but then, after hours of searching, he found it in his sock drawer.

Jef knew that someone was here when the kids messed up with his things. You were there. While the kids were beating up his roommate you gingerly took the flute and hid somewhere that the bullies won't bother looking.

Your son smiled when he remembered the first time he met you and he can remember it all too well. He has an impressive memory cause he is no ordinary boy as you know it. The winter spirit's son was four years old back then and he's in the garden of the orphanage building, crying quietly to himself.

The kids, not orphans, were messing with his feelings and about his personal life. They would tease him and nag him continually about his parents leaving him. Then you came and sat beside Jef without him noticing. At first he felt afraid but when you talked to him using your silk like voice and hug him with your protective arms, you earned the boy's trust.

Since then, the two of you would meet with him at the garden and talked and laughed to forget he boy's worries and problems. You and Jack had been with him as far as he can remember. Sometimes he's having visions like when he was an infant and he can hear your voice but can't see your face clearly.

But in his mind, he knows that that's impossible. Jef knew that both of you can't have a kid or kids. Now he only thinks of it as a dream.

Your son then took out the marble toothbrush that the Tooth fairy gave and replaced his old one. Jef doesn't know where to put the dagger. But then he decided to hide it under his mattress where no one can see it.

And lastly, you and the winter spirit's gift. The young boy looked at it and his eyes became softer as he stared at it. Suddenly he heard a loud sound coming from the attic. He jumped and gazed at the ceiling and heard the sound again.

Jef got curious and put the gift down. He carefully went up, avoiding no one can see him. The young guardian's son hadn't been in the attic before. It will surely be dusty up there but he wants to know who or what is making that sound.

The door was ajar and Jef looked behind him before he entered. The kid closed the door behind him gently and coughed a couple of times. He looked around the place and it's covered with and and spider webs.

All he can see was gray and cloths covering different old appliances. Then he remembered something about this place. The things in the attic belong to the orphans, meaning the things that his/her parents left before he/she got abandoned.

The children slowly forget these things until they don't fully remember or even don't care about it at all. But Jef's parents left something that he will never forget or will treat it as a nothing.

But there's something that got the boy's attention. A little blue basket. It's not fully blue cause it's already covered with dull colored dust. Jef wiped off the dust and looked at it attentively.

"I know this… I know that I've seen this one before…" he whispered and took off the cover. He saw a small rattle with frost at the top of it. The little boy picked it up and shook it and heard a bell sound instead of the normal tone of a normal rattle we hear.

"Why do I have… a feeling that… THEY'RE hiding something from me…" thought Jef.

"And what do you think you're doing here?" a voice roused that made the kid jump. He quickly covered the blue basket with the dirty cloth. He stared here and there trying to see where the voice came from. Then the winter spirit appeared out of nowhere while leaning on his staff as he gazed at his son.

"I- I heard a- lo- loud sound coming from here and… I checked it out." Stammered the boy and didn't look at the winter spirit.

"And… did you find something?" asked Jack sternly and walked to the boy.

"No- no… " said his son shyly and not that audible.

"Then what are you looking at there lately?" asked the winter spirit and crouched down pairing with the boy's level.

"Tha- that? Oh, it's no- nothing. It's just a small crib like a basket. I'm just intrigued by it." Responded the boy still not looking at him.

"Intrigued? Why is that?" asked Jack with his brow raised.

"It- It's nothing." Murmured Jef.

"Come on… you can tell me. (F/n)'s not around. You can trust me right?" said the young guardian with a grin.

"Well…" started the boy and glanced at the basket. "I have this… feeling that… that belongs to me and I can feel it." Added the boy.

Jack deterred himself from reacting to what the boy just said. He knows the answer and he also knows that Jef's getting closer, too close. "He must not know…" thought the winter spirit.

"Jack…" said the boy that broke the silence, "You said that… you and (F/n) have been watching over me. Do you know who my parents are?"

The young guardian stared at the floor and sighed deeply. Jef's eager to know the answer but Jack said, "No… sorry Jef. But (F/n) saw you in alone when you're just a baby and she's the one who sent you to the orphanage." Reasoned Jack.

"Oh… I see…" said Jef sounded disappointed. "I wonder where they are now…"

Jack never felt this lonely before since you disappeared a few years ago. To lighten things up the winter spirit invited his son to play snowball fight outside just the two of them and play snow gliding after.

It's already dark and you're not still around. Jack and Jef sat in the garden while waiting for you. Three hours had passed and your son fell asleep without him noticing. Jack sighed deeply and carried the boy back in his room.

He stayed beside him and brushed the boy's brown soft hair and whispered, "Your parents are always with you. And they want you to know that they dreadfully love you. They don't want to leave you but they have to. It's for your own good."

Instantaneously, someone knocked on the window and Jack gingerly opened it. You entered inside and realized that you're too late, the boy's already asleep and you don't want to wake him up.

"I'm sorry Jack… I tried-"

"It's ok…" interrupted the winter spirit and planted a kiss on your forehead. "I understand."

"So how is he?" you asked and grinned.

You noticed that there's something wrong with Jack's expression. Something sad. You cupped his cheeks and he closed his eyes feeling your warm touch.

"Did something happen?" you asked worriedly.

"(F/n)… he went to the attic earlier." Responded the winter spirit.

Your eyes got shocked d you gazed at your sleeping kid and looked back at Jack and whispered, "Did he find out?"

"Not exactly but… he saw the basket." Said Jack.

"What did he say? Did he ask questions?"

Jack didn't answer back and you knew that the boy did ask a few questions. "Let's not talk here." You suggested and the winter spirit agreed but before you left you kissed the boy;s cheek and greeted him good night.

"You're growing up so fast…" you whispered and grinned, "Sweet dreams sweet heart."


	7. Chapter 7: First Fight

**_Hey guys! Sorry for not updating so often. :( pretty bc. So here it is! Another chapter ^_^ Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites! :) _**

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 7 :First Fight

You and Jack left the orphanage and instead of flying, both of you walked to the magic portal leading to the South pole. And when while taking errands, silence fell upon for a while now and the cold, calm wind blowing was the only sound you're hearing,

"So… Jef said that huh…" you whispered and Jack nodded. The young guardian told you what happened earlier and what his son found out.

"I didn't know that he still, remembers that." You added.

You didn't expect Jef to remember such a memory in such a young age. As far as you can remember, he was a few months old when you and Jack made the young boy's blue basket. Suddenly, without noticing the ice on the road, you slipped and fortunately Jack Frost was there to catch you.

"Woah!" said Jack and laughed. "Watch your step." He added and kissed your forehead before he stood you up.

Your cheeks turned red and gave him a smile. You've been together for a hundred years and counting but you're still feeling butterflies in your stomach every time something sweet happens between you and the winter spirit.

"Are you ok?" asked Jack with a light laugh.

"I… I'm just thinking about something…" you said with a grin and continued walking with him.

"Hmm… Is that about Jef again?" said Jack and rested his staff on his shoulders while holding it.

"Ye- yes… I'm worried for him Jack…"

Jack stopped and gave you a quick kiss on the lips and made your worries disappear, for now. You giggled and made you smile for a few seconds but the problem about Jef quickly came back in your head. You stared at the ground and took a few minutes to answer back to the young guardian.

"I don't… want to do this anymore…" you whispered and sighed deeply. The winter spirit stopped and stared at your gloomy face and said, "Wha- what do you mean?"

"I MEAN… I want Jef… to know who we are and who he is." You said seriously and glanced at him. "I can't visit him anymore without him knowing who we really are." You added.

The winter spirit listened but didn't respond. You knew that your idea was preposterous. You wanted this but now you now regret it. The boy has no friends and he thinks that his parents left him. And the worst part is he thinks that you and Jack are ONLY his friends.

"At least… he thinks us as his parents, (F/n)." said Jack that broke the silence that spread awhile ago.

"And you're ok with that?" you asked in a rather irritated tone and added, "You're ok that he thinks that we're PRETENDING to be his parents?"

The winter spirit didn't respond and you kept shooting him with your furious look. He didn't bother glancing at you because he knew that you're already mad, dreadfully mad at him. You uttered a deep sigh and continued staring at the ground, still walking.

"It's the condition remember?" said the winter spirit. "It's better for Jef not-"

"Not knowing his parents?" you madly interrupted.

"Not exactly." Murmured the young guardian, "It's better for Jef not to know about us. He will be safe that way. We are both doing what's best for him." Responded the young guardian and lifted your head up to him and added, "We're protecting him from Pitch and the other dangers that might come for him if the Nightmare King knew that he's not an ordinary boy. You know that don't you?"

"Safe, protecting?" you said as you stopped and stared at the winter spirit with your furious blue eyes. "We're hurting him Jack! Don't you see that? We are not protecting him! The kids are teasing him, we're not 24/7 there for him, he has vivid memories about his past, he doesn't even know that he's the winter spirit's son! All he knows is that we left him in that little crib of his, abandoned and unwanted!"

"Stop…" muttered Jack but you're not listening to him and continued blurting out what your son's feeling for seven long years.

"When am I going to hear him say hey mom instead of saying my own name?" you added but now, your voice calmed down and felt sorry for yourself. "We may be guardians but…" your soft eyes turned cold and angry as you finished your sentence, "We're the worst parents!"

Jack took a step back away from you and lost his patience. He tried to reason with you but you just won't listen.

"You want to quarrel? I'll give you one." Murmured Jack and yelled, "You wanted this right?! I warned you (F/n), I warned you!"

Your eyes widened as you listened to the winter spirit. You never heard him yell at you like that but you noticed that he said "You wanted" instead of saying "We" that made you rather mad thinking the blame was on you, and only you.

"I asked you several times if you're sure about having a son but not knowing who we are to him. You agreed and didn't care about what he will think or feel about us as long as he's there! And now you're telling me that you cannot bear it! Well tell you what, I didn't want this!" blurted Jack Frost.

You can feel tears coming from your eyes but you stopped it from flowing down your cheeks and talked back, "So, you didn't want this, huh…" you begun.

"All this time… you don't want to have a kid. You don't want Jef in the first place!" You yelled and walked closer to the winter spirit.

That statement hit the winter spirit like a slap on his face. He can't control his anger anymore and he stabbed his staff on the ground making the place colder than before using his strong, frigid wind. You closed your eyes and hugged yourself firmly when the wind struck your body.

It's not just the wind that you felt, also the anger of Jack. You don't have the audacity to look straight at him. You just stood there, frozen and unable to move. The winter spirit grasped his staff tightly as he stared at you angrily.

"I love both you and Jef…" thought the young guardian but said the opposite.

"Yes… I want nothing to do with him!" yelled Jack, "I agreed to have a kid because of you. I want you to be happy! But what are you doing to me right now?!" he added. "You wanted this and I don't! You figure this one out yourself!"

Jack Frost left you alone on that dark street while you sob quietly. He wanted to go back and give you a hug to calm you down but he fought it. Maybe he's shy or somewhat hurt about what you said about not caring for his son.

You went back home alone but didn't see the winter spirit around. You mounted the stairs to the room and opened the door cautiously hoping the young guardian was there, sleeping. And you want to say sorry but unfortunately, he's nowhere to be seen.

You quietly went to bed and buried your face in the palm of your hands and cried yourself to sleep. You didn't know that the winter spirit was there, just outside, watching you while crying for hours. His heart melted and his eyes just can't take seeing you like this.

Suddenly, Northern lights lit up the dark sky and Jack knows that there's trouble. He looked up and glanced back at you. He didn't bother waking you up and decided to go to North's alone. But before leaving he went inside carefully not to disturb your deep sleep and gave you a quick kiss on the lips.

"You should know that I do care… I care for you and Jef… Sleep tight baby angel… I'll be back" he said softly and planted a kiss above your head, "I love you so so much…"


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected Visitor

**_Just wanna say... I LOVE JACK FROST! XD _**

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 8: Unexpected Visitor

It's the middle of the night. You're turning side to side in bed and screaming both the winter spirit's and his son's name. You're having a nightmare, the first nightmare you had since you became a guardian. It feels all too real and frightening.

Your body's fullness of sweat but the temperature is rather low. Suddenly you sat up with a horror look on your face. You glanced beside you but didn't see the young guardian. You wiped your face and stood up slowly. You opened your wings a little and closed them back. Walking to the terrace, you heard something flew above the house and saw a shadow, big shadow passed by.

You took out your weapons and slowly went out the room and to the balcony. You carefully looked up, down, left and right but saw nothing. You can only hear the wind blowing, the water streaming quietly the whole place was quiet.

You ignored what you just saw and as you walk back inside, you heard the flying sound again. This time, you're sure there something out there, watching you. You opened your wings wide and flew up trying not to let your guard down.

Instantaneously, you heard a loud rough landing not far from where you were and followed it. Landing on your feet you lurch at different direction while pointing your weapons making sure no one will attack you.

Then you saw something moving slowly from a distance and you mindfully hid behind the trees as you walk closer to the thing you saw. It's big, blue and has butterfly wings. It's badly hurt and you looked around trying to find someone else but no one came.

You hurriedly ran to it and touched his head gently and slowly trying to comfort it and to ease the pain the butterfly's feeling. Its other wing was broken and it can barely open his beautiful eyes. You noticed that it's trying to tell you something but you couldn't understand it.

"Why are you here alone? Where's MiM?" you asked with your voice like silk and kissed its head. You noticed something attached around its neck and you took it slowly. It's a bottle, and inside it lies a rolled golden paper and around it were two thin amber bracelet.

You looked at the creature and you kind of understand that you need to open and read it. And you did. You looked at it and read it slowly. Your eyes widened with horror as you went further.

"No, no, no…" you whispered. "Why me?" you thought.

You stared at the bracelet and abruptly put it on. You gazed at the creature and tried to heal it but she's telling you something and you just obeyed even though you don't fully understand its message. You flew as fast as you can and went to the orphanage. But when you arrived, Jef's already gone and you have no slightest idea where he is.

Panicking you flew around the town and looked behind you. The buildings, streets and houses are swallowed by a white thing, like it's been erased. You flew faster and yelled the boy's name. Suddenly you heard someone responded. A voice that you're very familiar with. You followed the sound and saw the winter spirit's son in tears and so fortunate to see you.

"(F/n)!" cried the boy and waved madly for you to notice him. You swooped down and hurriedly put the bracelet on.

"What's going on?" said Jef in a panicking tone.

"I'll explain later. But now, I need you to stay strong ok?" you said thoughtfully and touched the boy's face.

"Where's Jack?" asked the boy when he noticed that the winter spirit was not with you.

It took you a few minutes to answer and when you looked far away, you realized it's a matter of time when the white thing catches with the both of you. Cornered, you have really no choice but to stay put and wish yourself good luck.

"Where's Jack?" asked the boy again.

You noticed that his voice was shaking and his whole body trembling. You knelt down and hugged the boy warmly and tightly. He hugged back but still want the answer to his simple question.

"Where's Jack?" whispered the boy and cried quietly.

"Don't worry, he's safe… for now. We'll see him soon." You said simply and surprisingly you sounded calm and steady that gave the winter spirit son faith and bravery.

"We'll see him… but he won't remember us…" you thought.

You told the boy to close his eyes and he obeyed. The white thing is just a few steps away and, you too, closed your eyes and hugged the boy tighter.

You saw the light flashing in your eyes even though they're closed. You can't hear anything, just silence. Luckily you can still feel the young boy's body, cold and shaking.

You peeked slowly and realized that both of you were at the same place just minutes ago but a little different than you remember. It's still winter but the place's old fashioned and the people were wearing old style clothes.

They're all staring at the young boy, wearing different clothes unlike the other kids were wearing, kneeling on the ground and hugging something but there's nothing there.

"Jef, Jef…" you whispered, "You need to act natural. Remember they can't see me." You added.

The boy looked around slowly and noticed that he's somewhere… well, old. He glanced at the people who's looking back at him with their confused eyes, maybe wondering where he get his clothes and nike rubber shoes.

"Where are we?" asked Jef and wiped his eyes and face.

"Your hometown… only…" you said and can't really explain to the boy what's happening.

"Wait… I saw this place before…" whispered the winter spirit's son and gazed at you. "I think… We were in a… book? What?"

Perplexed, Jef scratched his head with a smirk on his face reminding you of Jack Frost. You giggled and kissed the boy's forehead and said, "No silly." You said with a grin, "We're in the past… Early colonial times."

Jed Wynter Frost dropped his jaw and stared at you crazily. You gave a little laugh and smile but inside you, you feel nervous about the winter spirit.

"Pa- past? Ear- early colo- colonial times?" Jef stammered.

"Yup!" you said cheerfully and stood up. "Maybe you saw this place in your history book." You added wiped the snow out of your knees and put your hands on your hips.

"Hi- history bo- book?" said the winter spirit's son, still taking it all in. You giggled and rubbed the boy's brown hair but he's still in shock. Who wouldn't be?

You're a twelve year old kid living in a modern world filled with computers, cellphones, cars and other stuffs. And in just a heartbeat, you're now in the past and seeing people wearing old clothes, riding old cars, kids playing only with wooden toys and eating traditional food.

"I… I don't like this…" whispered the boy.

You gazed at him with your brow raised and crouched to his level, "Why not? Are you not happy being able to see the past?" you said to comfort him.

"I- I do… it's just… I'll…" stammered the young boy and looked down, "I'll miss… I'LL MISS MY CAR COLLECTION BACK HOME!" he yelled.

You laughed out loud and rolled on the ground still giggling madly. The young boy crossed his arms and started to walk away. You noticed that Jef's gone and you slowly stood up still laughing lightly. You caught up to the boy and put your arm around his shoulders and said, "You know where you're going kiddo?" you mocked.

The boy's pale skin turned red and he stopped walking. "No…" he said bashfully.


	9. Chapter 9: Explain

_**You'll love my (your) son in this chapter! Cause I know I do! hehe Thanks again guys for the support ^_^. Thanks to my readers who read Life with Jack Frost and still continues to read the sequel! Thanks to chibichoco23 for posting my story on her DA account! I'm really honored :) And to PrimGanger for translating my story ^_^ Love you guys!**_

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 9: Explain

"What are we doing here? And where's Jack? Why are you so calm? Ok… the stares are creeping me out! Hallo! I'm a kid from the future wearing modern clothes and shoes! What's wrong with that?"

Jef has been talking to himself for a few hours now and you just listened to him but your mind's fixed with what to do with the young guardian. Suddenly the boy stood in front of you and spread his arms wide deterring you from taking another step.

"What happened (F/n)?" asked Jef madly and shoots you a furious look.

You smiled and walked to a place where no one can see the boy talking to you avoiding them to think that your son's a psycho or something. You walked through the woods while holding Jef's hand while walking behind you.

He noticed that you're also talking to yourself in a mad and irritated manner. "What the hell was MiM thinking!" you said in a low voice, "And I… I can't do that… not to him again…" you whispered. "But… If I won't do it… there will be no Jack Frost, me and Jef. Maybe the Dark Age will arise if I didn't do this right." You thought.

After a few minutes, you sat on a rock capped with snow and the young boy did the same. You stared at each other for a while and finally the winter spirit's son snapped.

"For the hundredth time… WHAT HAPPENED?" said Jef sounded irritated.

You giggled and stared at his (your eye color) eyes for a few seconds and your face became stern.

"It's Pitch…" you whispered and sounded angry when you said the Bogeyman's name. "He took Ziel's gloves from MiM."

The winter spirit's son knew what you're talking about and he will never forget it. You and Jack used to tell him the story when Pitch returned and took revenge on the the young guardian. He loved the story and he tells it to himself again and again pretending he's there giving him thrills. But this is different, now, he has a story of his own.

"I used Ziel's gloves before. It can control past present and future. I didn't really experience that but MiM explained it to me when he removed the curse. And now Pitch is going to use it. Still planning a revenge upon Jack Frost." You explained formally and when you noticed that the boy's asking for more information, you continued.

"MiM's pet, flew to me last midnight and gave me the first guardian's message." You took out a golden paper and showed it to the young boy.

"He said that… we need things to happen the way it was. We're now in Jack's time. Before he became a winter spirit."

Jef's eyes got filled with excitement upon hearing your explanation and he's now begging for adventure and fun, just like his young dad. You closed your eyes and he realized that there's something wrong with the quest.

"What? That will be easy right?" said the boy and touched your hands, "We will just repeat what happened and then we can go back to our own time like before.. right?" he said thoughtfully.

"It's- it's not easy as it sounds…" You muttered and became nervous all of the sudden. "Now, there's Pitch trying to change the past, then the guardians, Tooth, North, Sandy, Bunnymund and MiM, don't know us cause we still don't exist that means they haven't met us." You said and touched the boy's cheeks, "Trust me… making the guardians trust you… is… not that easy."

"Well… maybe you cause you're a kid. But me… maybe I have to kneel in front of them and prove myself that can be trusted." You added and muttered, "Especially with the Tooth fairy."

"Oh… right…" said Jef and scratched his head.

The winter spirit's son noticed that there's something more you're not telling. You looked again at the golden paper and read it twice. Jef peeked at it but didn't see any writting. Confused he stood beside you and tried to see what you're reading but the paper's blank.

"Where's the writing? It's blank." Said Jef but in a polite manner.

"What? Oh… Well, you can't see it. Only guardians can." You explained without looking at the boy.

"Can you at least tell me what's written on it?" he said feeling annoyed.

You didn't respond back and the young boy interrupted you from reading. You blinked a couple of times and stared at the boy's eyes, surprised.

"What?" you asked with your brow raised.

"I SAID can you at least tell me what was written on that." He repeated and pointed at the amber paper.

You don't know what to say to the boy cause even you can't understand most of what MiM's saying. Jef looked at you and waited for your answer. You may look calm and fine on the outside but on the inside, you're trembling with fear and worry. You just don't want the boy to see it.

"O… Ok. The first… thing is…"

Finally you gulped and rolled the golden paper before you spoke, "Do- do you… know how Jack be- became a winter spirit?" you stammered.

"Yes, of course!" said the boy joyfully and added, "He…. D- di-… Oh…"

The boy felt scared all of the sudden remembering what happened to Jack. He now knows what the quest is and understands why you don't want to tell him.

"Exactly…" you said breaking the silence. "He wants us to make sure that Jack will… die… in- in the lake where it happened."

The winter son's eyes widened and his mouth was half opened. He doesn't want to kill Jack Frost, but he realized what might happened if he didn't 'die that day… There will be no Jack Frost.

"MiM told me to run to you last night and put the bracelet on. It protected us from being… erased from the future and can exist here in the past. I don't know if Pitch will… exterminate Jack while he's still a human or when he turned into a winter spirit, I don't know. But I do know is I surely don't understand what this mean."

You pointed at a portion of the paper but you remembered that Jef couldn't see it. You lightly banged your forehead and read it aloud.

"You need him to remember the future." You said simply.

Jef was expecting a long, poetry like sentence but this just disappointed him. "He's in a hurry…" said Jef coldly and crossed his arms.

"Oh… maybe because he's being attacked by the under bed man, he doesn't have enough time to write a novel like instructions for US to follow!" you said with your voice rising every second passed by.

"Just like his young, witty, childish dad…" you thought and stared at him.

"And she's nervous." Said the young boy ignoring your anger.

"Now… let's get out of here and find Jack."


	10. Chapter 10: Invisible

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 10: Invisible

You've been flying around the neighborhood hoping to find the winter spirit. But not really a spirit, Jack Frost as a mortal human. MiM also said that after a week, he will, or should I say, must die. You remembered something about what the young guardian told you when he retrieved his memory; and while fighting the Bogeyman. So you flew in a direction you're sure of and looked round.

"Forest… lake… log house…." You said to yourself repetitively.

Your son also helped while riding on your back. He stared cautiously here and there trying not to leave a single stone unturned. The only thing you can see was trees with snow and the ground was covered with white.

It's not even wet but more like frozen. Snow fell and the whole place just became more beautiful than earlier. Suddenly, you swooped down and your son held your shoulders tighter and buried his face in your back.

You landed softly and put the boy down gently. You took out your weapons and protected the boy while walking around. You can't put your guard down now. There's no guardians here to help you but surely there's a Nightmare King who can kill you and your son.

The young boy hugged your arm tightly and didn't let go. He felt scared and excited at the same time but unfortunately, his fear was taking over.

Both of you heard someone's footsteps and you abruptly brandished your weapons at different directions. After a few minutes, you heard a voice of a boy. A voice that you're very intimate with. You smiled widely and followed the sound.

Jef followed and stopped when you stopped. The young boy peeked carefully while hiding at your back and saw the young guardian. Yet he's not really Jack Frost just yet.

He was seen wearing a brown cloak, a white woolen shirt, and a small and brown open vest. He wore the same pants as seen in the present. He had warm brown hair and dark amber eyes, rather blushed cheeks and less paler skin.

You just want to give him a tight hug but that's just not possible, for now. He's still human and he can't see you. He still doesn't know the guardian angel but you're certain that he knows about the other guardians.

Jack's alone and he's carrying small logs maybe to bring it back home to his mother and little sister to give them warmth. They're not rich but not that poor either. He turned around and got surprised when he saw a little boy, that looks like him, with the same hair and skin color, staring at him with his terrified eyes. The first thing he noticed was Jef's clothes but the kid got used to it by now.

Jack put the logs down gingerly in the snow and walked towards the boy slowly while reaching out a hand. "Hey…" said Jack heartily and took a step closer. "What are you doing here kiddo?" he added.

Jef looked up to you and saw you looking back at him with a sweet smile. "He can't see me, Jef. Go and talk to him." You said and you let go of the boy's hands.

"What are you looking at little buddy?" asked the winter spirit, still reaching out a hand.

"No- nothing… sir." Said Jef rather unsure what he'll call the teen boy.

Jack laughed and knelt in the snow and put his arms on the kid's shoulders. "Don't call me sir kiddo. Call me Jack." He said with a grin.

"What about you? I can't just call you kiddo right?" he added and both of you laughed.

Jef stared at the ground and glanced at the young guardian and finally said his name, "My name's Jef."

Jack nodded and brushed the boy's brown hair and straightened. "Are you alone? Where's your parents? They must be worried sick searching for you. You're in the middle of the forest you see…" said Jack and gave him a smirk.

"I- I… I ran away- cause…. Be-cause." Jef felt nervous. He doesn't know what to say, only if Jack can see you and you know what to tell him.

"Go tell him, make stories or something." You said from behind.

"I- I don't have parents… I ran away from the- the orphanage." The boy stammered and played with his hands.

"What? Why would you do that?" asked just surprisingly and gazed at the boy.

"Be- because I don't like there anymore." Explained Jef but still not looking at the young guardian.

"It's better if you go back Jef. At least there, you can eat properly and can warm yourself." Said the winter spirit thoughtfully.

"I don't need heat." He said simply, "I can't feel cold."

Jack widened his eyes and start circling the boy. He felt confused and stunning with him at the same time. "A little boy not feeling cold, that's.. new." Jack thought.

"How old are you?" asked the teen and touched his hair.

"Seven…" whispered the boy and followed a gaze at Jack. "What about you?" he added.

"Seven!" said the winter spirit triumphantly, "Very young I see… Well I'm eighteen."

Eighteen… the age when Jack died. Your heart stopped for a second and beat faster after. You looked round and didn't realize that you put down your guard. You gripped your weapons firmly. Jef noticed that you're in a panic and he just wants to ask you but he doesn't want to think Jack that he's a crazy kid that can't feel cold.

"So… what's your plan now Jef? I'm guessing you have the next step after running away from the orphanage?" mocked Jack with his scary tone tried to frighten the kid and hopefully change his mind in going back.

"Nothing really…" said Jef calmly, "I didn't think I'll make it this far." He added and gave a light laugh.

"You're alright kid." Said the winter spirit and picked up the logs, "Why don't you come with me and stay for the night?"

Jef smiled and thanked the young guardian a couple of times. His son hugged him tightly and Jack giggled and patted the boy's back.

"Ok, enough with the hugging. Let me teach you a secret handshake." Said Jack and he did.

"Cool!" said the boy cheerfully when the secret handshake's done.

Your stern face faded and got replaced by a sweet look. Your son's having a good time with Jack and wished that he could see you too but that's not important right now. Sadly… what is to be done, needs to be done. You need to make sure that Jack will die after a week.

"Here let me help you." Said Jef and took a couple of logs from Jack's hand.

"Thanks kiddo, now… Let's go." Said the winter spirit.

You followed them but still checking the surroundings. Jef's leaving you sign languages that you easily understand, than Sandy's, and talked back. He can hear you but Jack can't; so sometimes, the little boy's laughing without a reason that made the teen kind of concerned about him.

"You ok there buddy?" asked Jack with his brow raised.

His son cleared his throat and coughed a couple of times. "Nah… just a sore throat." He reasoned and grinned.

Arriving at his house, the little boy heard a little girl's merry voice. You looked around and trying to figure out where's it coming from. Then the winter spirit puts down the logs and took yours and put them down as well and called out a girl's name.

"Pippa! Come on out! I want you to meet somebody!" Yelled Jack and suddenly you and Jef heard a voice of a sweet girl.

"Yes big brother I'm coming!" responded the girl. Jef looked at you with his shocked face and you just gave him a polite smile.

"Pippa, her little sister." You said with a grin.

Jack's sister has straight brown hair, reaching between her elbows and shoulders. Her eyes are of a similar brown and has a noticeable beauty mark under her right eye.

"I see the resemblance…" you thought and stared at the girl, "Sadly, she didn't know that the boy she's going to meet is her… nephew." You whispered.

You shook your head madly and repeated what you just thought. It's weird that Pippa will meet her nephew at such a young age. "This guardian thing is getting crazier and crazier." you thought; but pretty magical, exciting and of course, dangerous.

"Jack!" yelled the girl joyfully and hugged his big brother tightly.

"Oh, sweet Pippa! Missed me?" asked Jack and laughed with her little sister.

"No!" responded the girl and giggled funnily.

"Oh right, Pippa this here is Jef. Jef this is Pippa my little sis." Said Jack formally.

The girl looked at your son from head to foot, again because of what he's wearing. You giggled and Jef's cheeks turned red.

"Don't stare at her Pippa… it's not polite." Whispered the winter spirit and shook her little sis.

"Don't worry… I'm used to it…" said the boy and gave a light laugh.

"Oops… Sorry. Nice shoes by the way." Complimented the girl.

You watched them from behind and Jef secretly smiled at you. You grinned back and nodded when he asked your permission to play with Jack's sister.

The winter spirit laughed and warned the two kids, "Don't go too far you two!"

Jack picked up the logs and went inside the simple log house. You followed him and stared at him the whole time and smiled even though he can't see you. You remembered the quarrel last night between you and him, and now wished to talk to him and apologize; but what's the point anyway? He can't remember it. It's his future.

Suddenly you heard a loud scream. Jack widened his eyes and hurriedly went outside. You followed the teen and when both of you arrived you saw a dark horse that surely Pitch's work. Surprisingly, Jack can see it, maybe because he believes in the Nightmare King.

You saw Pippa wrapping her arms around your son tightly, protecting him. You quickly flew to them and took out your weapons.

"Stay away from them!" you shouted and pierced your sword in the dark creature's heart. Jack with his eyes wide, saw the horse vanished.

"(F/n)!" cried Jef.

You turned and saw another dark horse running towards them. You abruptly moved and took it out with one blow.

"Get out of here Jef, Go! I'll handle this" you said while fighting them.

Jef nodded and grabbed Pippa's hand and ran away as fast as they can. Jack effortlessly carried them back to the house and asked them to stay down and went back to where the dark creatures saw them vanishing one by one and doesn't know who's doing it.

"Maybe the guardians… I knew it. They're real…" He whispered but something bothers him. "Why can't I see them? I can see these dark horses but why can't I see them?" he thought.

Jack tried to help but something or someone's stopping him. You saw the winter spirit coming and you quickly punched the ground making a big crack. He went back in a safer spot and watched the creatures die.

After a few minutes, they all ran away. Silence fell around the place. Suddenly, Jef appeared and ran to where you were.

"No Jef! The ground cracked don't-" warned Jack but then, he noticed that young boy's talking to somebody. He walked slowly and listened attentively to what the boy's saying.

"(F/n)…" murmured Jef and hugged you tightly. You're kneeling on the ground, catching your breath. You're pretty tired fighting but you succeeded, that's all it matters.

"Are you hurt? " Asked the little boy.

You smiled and shook your head and planted a kiss on the boy's forehead and whispered, "I'm fine kiddo…"

Jack heard Jef shouted that name earlier and he doesn't have the slightest idea who that was; but he's sure that it's a girl's name.

"Je- Jef… who are you talking to?" asked Jack curiously and looked down at him.

The little boy looked at you but in Jack's point of you, the kid's staring at nothing. Jef kept nodding as you talk to him and made Jack puzzled. After a few seconds, the boy gazed at his young dad and smiled.

"I'm talking to a guardian…. She's a guardian angel and her name is (F/n)."


	11. Chapter 11: Meeting Jack Overland

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 11: Meeting Jack Overland

Jack stood frozen and can't believe what the kid just said. "A guardian angel? A guardian?" he thought and stared at the boy, perplexed.

Jef's stood up and you straightened yourself. You checked your angel wings and sighed in relief. The little boy grasped your hands and walked to the young guardian.

"She saved us." Said the boy and Jack nodded his head and gazed at him.

"Wh- who?" asked Jack still puzzled about what happened. "The only thing I saw were the dark horses. And they're vanishing one by one." He said with a shaky tone.

"That's Pitch's work." Explained the boy, "I- can't explain it to you all.." he added and Jack looked at the boy's hand and noticed that he's grabbing onto something, maybe a hand. The hand of the guardian angel.

"You think I'm crazy…" whispered the boy and Jack shook his head.

You know when he's telling the truth or not. But now, he is. He believed in his son. Jack knelt using one knee and touched the boy's shoulders.

"After what I saw… Of course I'll believe you." He said and looked at your direction and grinned. He actually smiled at you even though he can't see you.

Jef giggled and gazed at you and winked. Your cheeks turned red and you stuck your tongue out at the boy.

"Come on. Let's go back to the house." Suggested Jack and both of you followed.

You saw the girl. Jack's sister, still terrified about what happened. You quickly walked to her and made her to fall into a deep sleep so that you can calm and talk to her in her dreams.

The winter spirit saw what happened and looked at the young boy. "What's she doing?" asked Jack and looked back at her sleeping sister.

"(F/n)'s making her to go to sleep and ease her fear by talking to her in her dreams." Explained the boy formally without looking at the young guardian.

Jack nodded and watched. Instantaneously, Jef glanced at him and this got his dad's attention.

"She asks you to carry Pippa in her room." Said the little boy.

Jack doesn't know where to believe him but he just obeyed. Pippa's big brother carried her to her room and tucked her in gently. The winter spirit then curiously looked at Jef.

"Tell Jack she'll be alright and when she woke up she'll think what happened earlier was all a dream." You said and grinned.

The winter spirit's son nodded and told Jack. The young guardian didn't respond and stared at you like he can see you.

"Is- is she beside you?" asked Jack shyly and the little boy nodded. "Thanks… thanks for saving my sister." He added. At first Jack felt stupid about talking to someone that he thinks doesn't exist but as time passed by and whenever he saw Jef talked to you, he also believed.

"She said you're welcome." Said the boy and Jack smiled sweetly at you. "We- we should go Jack." Suggested the young boy, "She said that she needs to be alone with your sister for a while."

Your son and and his young dad went downstairs and Jef helped Jack to cut the woods in half. While taking a rest, the young guardian sat and kept thinking about you and your name.

"Je-Jef…" murmured Jack and got the boy's attention.

"Hmm?" said the boy and raised a brow at him.

"This- this girl… the guardian angel…" begun Jack and stared at his son as he continued, "Can- can I see her?" asked the winter spirit bashfully.

"That depends." Said the boy without looking at his dad and added, "If you believe in her, maybe you can see her. Why?" At the end of the young boy's sentence, Jef grinned weirdly and shrugged his eyebrows.

Jack's bit pale face turned crimson red and can't look straight at the boy. The young boy stood up and looked up, to the window where you were. He waved and you waved back at your cute, joyful son. Jack giggled and glimpsed too.

Surprisingly, he thought he saw someone. A girl with white silvery hair with blue eyes. He squinted and noticed that you too was shocked that he really can see you. He shook his head and looked again but this time, he can't see you anymore.

"Something wrong Jack?" asked the boy hurriedly.

"Wh- nothing… it's nothing." Reasoned the winter spirit and looked at the window again. He turned around and sighed deeply.

Suddenly Jef heard a whistle and he saw his silver flute flying. He panicked and ran to catch it. He fell in the snow and Jack laughed crazily at the young boy instead of helping him.

"GREAT! I'm soaked!" said the boy madly and groaned at you.

You giggled and gave your son a peace but obviously he's not buying it.

"You know that this is fragile!" shouted Jef and pointed at you.

Jack stopped laughing but still uttering a light chuckle. He walked to the boy and brushed off the snow on his clothes and brown hair.

"What's that?" asked Jack curiously with a smirk and stared at the object.

"It's my flute… this is what is left from my parents." Said the boy sounded sad all of the sudden.

The winter spirit apologize and looked at him with pity. He can't imagine that his parents did that to their own son but he doesn't know that he's the young boy's father.

"But why bother?" said Jef cheerfully and shot a smile at the winter spirit, "If that didn't happen maybe I didn't meet (F/n) and… a-and…" stammered Jef and closed sucked his lips.

"And?" asked Jack.

"Uh… just- just (F/n)." said the boy nervously and scratched his head.

"Ok…" Jack whispered.

Jef smiled shakily and started playing his flute. The cold wind started to blow around but it's rather calm and comforting. The trees shook slowly and snow fell from them. Jack enjoyed the view and wished that his sister can see this. He looked again at the window and saw the white haired maiden again. He widened his eyes and ran to the room.

The winter spirit's son stopped playing as well as the wind. He followed a glance at Jack until he entered the house.

"I want to see you…" whispered the young guardian. But when he opened the door, hoping to see a girl around, nothing. He's catching his breath and still staring here and there but you're not really visible.

You, with bug eyed look on your face, stared at the winter spirit trying to find you. "Is… he looking for me?" you asked yourself and moved closer to him.

He sighed in disappointment and you were about to touch his cheeks when he closed the door. "So… that's how it feels like to be… invisible."

The dark fell and the young guardian's mom was not yet back. Jack felt cold through his bones and got worried sick for his mother. Jef noticed it and he doesn't want to pry but he asked him anyway.

"Is there something wrong Jack?" asked the boy with his small kiddie voice.

"Uh… it's- it's just my mom. She should be here by now." Said the winter spirit sounded worried and kept playing with his hands.

Jack and your son didn't know that you're far behind them, listening. And when you knew that the young guardian's troubled, you talked to the kid.

"Jack…" said the boy and got his attention, "What does your mother look like?" asked the boy and made the winter spirit a bit confused. "(F/n) said that she will find her."

Jack's heart beat faster when he heard your name but can't exactly tell why. He looked around and searched for you hoping that he can SEE you again but sadly he didn't.

"Uh… Jack… she's beside you." Said the boy with a light laugh.

You giggled and winked at the little kiddo. Jack blushed but still thinking about her mother's safety. "Sh- she's right here?" asked the young guardian shyly and pointed at the vacant space beside him.

"Yuuup!" exclaimed Jef cheerfully.

"Well… Her hair's hair bun-ed with strands of white. She's wearing a brownish old long dress carrying a basket. She went to town earlier to buy some bread . I don't know what happened but she only told me that she will only go to the bakery shop." Described the boy and felt anxiety.

"Anything else? She meant that there will be more than one woman that will dress like that." Added the boy and looked at the young guardian.

"Oh and she has a necklace around her neck. A small golden locket as a pendant." Said Jack simply.

"She said that, that will do." Said the boy. "I've been thinking this for a while now…" whispered the boy and both of you looked at the mad kid. "I'm like a messenger boy here! (F/n) can't you just appear like woosh! Then- then he can see you, you can talk to him blah, blah, blah. I'm getting tired here!" Complaint the young boy.

Jack raised his eyebrow at the boy while you walked away without saying anything. "I'm talking to you old-"

Then a snowball hit Jef right in the face. The winter spirit laughed himself out and sent lying in the snow. You giggled when you saw how happy Jack was and made him forget about being worried. The young boy wiped the snow out of his face and made a perfect snowball just like what Jack Frost thought him. But you're already gone and the young guardian's still laughing.

"One more laugh and I'll throw this at you!" said the boy furiously.

Jack stopped and coughed a couple of times. He stood up and wiped the snow on his cloak and pants before he looked at the angry kid in front of him.

"That's what you get for calling her old." Said Jack and uttered and little laugh.

"Well she IS old. She's 116!" yelled the boy still holding the snowball and get you when you came back.

"Oh… wow…" muttered the winter spirit, "I think she's too old for me…" he thought. "So.. What does she look like?" asked the winter spirit curiously and crossed his arms.

"Well… she has a normal height a little smaller than you, with blue eyes, (type) white silvery hair, wearing a combat like armor, white pair of gloves with gems on them and of course has white wings." Said Jef gloomily.

"Is she- is she-"

"Pretty?" interrupted the boy, "If boys can see her they'll swarm her and even kneel in front of her and beg for her hand. But… unfortunately no one can see her. So if you CAN see her, you're very lucky."

Said the boy trying to play Cupid cause like you said things need to be the same like before. Jack needs to fall in love with you again but Jef doesn't know that he can't, not now. After one week, he MUST die and you have to make sure that that will happen.

Jack Frost blushed while the boy's describing you and he can now imagine what you look like but not completely. Then silence fell and the kid was still holding the snowball with his bare hands.

"I wonder where she is now…" he thought. "I hope she and mom's OK…"


	12. Chapter 12: Rare Gift

Life With Jack Frost:Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 12: Rare Gift

You're searching for Jack Frost's mother for half an hour now but you can't still find her. You stopped, looked and listened but the only sound you can hear was the breeze of the frigid wind. You too got worried about the winter spirit's mother and started to think the worst but you fought it and didn't give up searching. It's not that easy since the woman's wearing a dark brown and forest became dark and quiet.

Instantaneously, you saw something moved below. Without hesitation, you swooped down and landed in the snow gently. You took out your weapons and made sure that it's safe around. You haven't forgotten yet about the Nightmare King. Then you heard a voice. A woman's voice crying for help but sounded hurt and weak. You ran and saw Jack's mother just like he described it. You saw her face and you knew that she was once beautiful. She's quite supple and graceful. You tried to hold her hand but you can't, then you remembered that you're a spirit.

"I need Jack…" you whispered. You left trailing on the way back thus you can return there without getting lost.

Her mom's running out of time, by the looks of it, she got lost and stranded in the cold, snowy forest. You flew as fast as you can and saw a light coming from the house and also got a sight of the boys.

"JEF!" you called out and the boy heard you and searched round.

You landed and ran to your son. Panicking, the kid widened his eyes when he heard the news. He looked at Jack nervously and said, "Your mother's hurt. (F/n) said that she needs you to see her right now."

Jack got startled and shook his head madly, "Wha- what? Why? Can't she just-"

"There's not enough time, she said. You need to believe in her right now or… or… your mother… will die." Said Jef and felt horrible about the predicament they're in.

The young guardian pulled his hair and can't think straight. He doesn't know what to do. He's afraid and confused.

The winter spirit's son grabbed his hands and that calmed him down. "Just do what she says…" he whispered.

Jack closed his eyes and focused. He tried to believe in you and kept telling himself that you're real and used the boy's description about how you look. Suddenly, he felt something soft and comforting. A hand cupped his cheeks. He slowly touched it and his fear just disappeared. He opened his eyes slowly and he saw feet wearing steel boots up to her knee with angel wings attached at the end of it. He can see your exposed legs and when he continued looking up he saw you in a warrior outfit with a red ribbon around your waist; But the one that got his attention was your white, astonishing angel wings.

He stared at it for a while and didn't notice that you talked to him. "Jack!" you yelled and he blinked a couple of times and stared at your light blue eyes.

"Can you see me?" you shouted but not madly.

"Ye… yes." He said almost breathlessly

You sighed in relief but you remembered about her mother. "Jack listen to me… we need to go now. NOW I say…" you said sternly and he nodded.

The little kiddo went in the house and searched for a thick blanket just like you ordered. Then he came back running while holding it.

"Thanks Jef. Now, stay inside and watch out for Pippa." You ordered and he obeyed.

The winter spirit gripped your hands tightly when you commanded him to "Hold on tight."

After a few seconds you lifted off and flew as fast as you can while holding on the young guardian's hand. You landed both of you gently on the ground and dragged Jack where his mother was.

The winter spirit's eyes widened when he saw his mother lying in the snow, unconscious. Jack whispered and her mother answered but not rather clear. The young guardian coated her mother with the thick blanket and carried all the way back.

The winter spirit's pretty strong and he carried her mother effortlessly. You guided them and took out your weapons while doing this. You brandished them here and there making the coast clear and secured.

You heard the young guardian coughed and gets weakening every minute. Finally after half an hour, all of you reached the house. Jef hurriedly opened the door and the winter spirit's sister, now awake, helped his big brother.

Jack put his mother down gently in the settee. Pippa has been taught by her mother to cook a little so she cooked a hot stew for her. Jack passed out without noticing and his sister didn't see it. You carried the winter spirit by the waist and went upstairs to his room.

Laying him down in bed, he surprisingly opened his bright eyes. He touched your cheeks and tried to say something but he's too weak. You shook your head and kissed his forehead. You backed away and saw that he's already asleep.

You stared at him for a couple of minutes and remembered what MiM said that you didn't tell the young boy, "Don't fall for him." You whispered.

"No… I can't… what have I done? Why did I let you see me?" you said shakily and covered your mouth and took a step back from him.

"If… If I fall for you again… I may not let you die in the lake…."


	13. Chapter 13: Plant a Wall

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 13: Plant a Wall

The sun shines outside and some of the snow was melting from trees turning to water drops. The sun rays went into the room and hit Jack Overland's face. He can hear laughter from afar and noticed the happy, little voices. The voice of her sweet little sister and the weird boy that he met yesterday,Jef, but became a really good help. And there's something missing, he thought.

He still felt giddy and nauseated, but a lot better than last night. Then he saw someone's shadow passed by. He widened his eyes and remembered the white haired maiden, the guardian angel. He quickly went out of bed and lost his balance.

"(F/n)…" whispered Jack.

"Be careful dear." Said a woman's voice. It's her mother. Jack looked up and saw her grinning at him sweetly. "Here, sit down." Said her mother thoughtfully and sat.

The young guardian obeyed and her mother gave him a hot soup to make him feel better. No one spoke for a minute until Jack's mother checked the boy's temperature.

"How did you find me last night Jack?" asked his mother and brushed his sleek, yet, messy brown hair.

Jack tried to remember and he can't really say what happened. He can't tell her dear mother that a guardian angel told him and guided him to her. So when he heard Jef's voice, an idea popped in his head.

"The… the boy saw you lying- unconscious in the snow last night and found our home." Reasoned the winter spirit, "He said that a woman's alone in the forest. "I didn't hesitate and I followed the boy and found you." He added hoping that Jef didn't tell to her mom anything yet.

Her mother smiled heartily and hugged her son tightly. "Oh Jack… I don't know what happened if you didn't find me." She said and sobbed quietly.

The young guardian comforted his mom and said that it's alright the important thing was that no one got hurt. Jack's mother left him alone the room to give him space. He sighed in relief and wiped his face as he looked outside the window.

Jack stood up and walked closer to it. He opened the window and let the frigid wind enter the room. He gazed here and there, searching for you and hoped that he can see you again. He's not really sure why he wants to see you and talk, he just knew it.

"Looking for me?" a voice suddenly rose and Jack jumped and bumped his head on the top of the window.

"Ouch!" shouted the winter spirit and touched his aching head gently.

You covered your mouth with your both hands and walked to the young guardian. "Are you ok?" you asked and gave a light laugh.

"Yeah… sort of…" he murmured and stared at the ground avoiding your dazzling light blue eyes.

You giggled and kissed the teen's head. His eyes widened and he stood frozen. You too can't believe that you did that, maybe because you're used to it when he KNEW you. You cleared your throat and apologized bashfully.

"No, no… it's… alright…" responded Jack timidly. "It… eased the pain somehow." He added.

Your cheeks turned red and stepped back from him. You kept telling yourself that you must stay away from him as much as possible but you can't help it. You've been together for a century, how can you stay away from him without a warning?

"So… I want to say… thank you for last night…" Said Jack that broke the silence still staring at the wooden floor.

"Don't mention it…" you whispered and looked down as well. "_You won't be thanking me soon…" _you thought, remembering your duty. Not actually duty... More like a punishment.

"Want to go outside?"asked the boy and finally gazed at you.

You nodded slowly and the winter spirit grabbed your hand. Something sparked when both of your hands touched and both of you froze. Staring at each others eyes, the teen boy inspected your face seriously like he saw you from somewhere before.

"What's happening?" you thought, "What's happening?" you repeated. You pulled your hand out of his grip ad flew outside.

"(F/n)! Wait!" yelled Jack but it's too late, you already took off.

Jef saw your shadow and realized that something's wrong. He also saw Jack called out to you but you didn't look back. The little boy put down his snowball and ran to where you were. Jef tried to be hidden as possible while following you from below. Suddenly, you jumped down and the winter spirit's son noticed that stopped and stared and finally knelt in front of the frozen lake.

A frozen lake, where Jack will die in six days. You examined the place and a tear fell from your shaky eyes. "Jack… I'm so sorry…" you whispered.

You can't imagine yourself watching you're young guardian die while his sister watches. You can't just bear it. You're afraid that you can't let him go yet you're also afraid that you won't exist and the worst part was Jef will never be born.

"It's a choice.. I hate choices…" you muttered and punched the ground lightly. "Either watching Jack die or… letting Jef… to be erased in this world…"

Silence fell but quickly faded. A sound of a cracked twig aroused and you took out your weapons and pointed where the sound came from. Jef put his hands up and shouted at you nervously.

"JEF!" you yelled back, "Don't scare me like that!" you added.

The little kid noticed that you've been crying; so he gave you a tight hug and you brushed his head sweetly. "What are you doing here?" you asked curiously.

"Did something happen?" asked the boy ignoring your question. "Why are you crying?"

"No- nothing kiddo…" you whispered and wiped the tears out of your face.

"Can I talk to you?" said a voice. You widened your eyes and looked up. You saw the winter spirit, catching his breath and holding on a tree, avoiding himself to fall.

Jef looked at you and coaxed you to talk to the young guardian. You finally gave in and the winter spirit's son went back, following his footprints on the ground back to the house.

When the young boy was far enough for him to hear you both talking, you snapped, "What are you doing here?"

Jack walked towards you slowly and stared without responding. You repeated but still no answer. He's focusing on something; But something's stopping him from remembering it.

"(F/n)…" he whispered. "I know that name… I can't… remember." He added.

Your heart started beating fast and MiM's instructions will be ripped apart if something wrong happened.

"Of- of course you know that name… Many girls have that name." you stammered and tried to stay away from the teen's touch.

Jack shook his head and cupped your cheeks with his hands. He moved closer and closer trying to give you a kiss.

"No… I can't.." you thought.

Your lips almost joined but you pushed him away. He fell in the snow and looked at you with his blushing face and shaking eyes.

"Wh- what are you doing?" you asked in a scared manner.

"I- I don't know." Murmured Jack and stared at the white snow. "I don't know what came over me…" he added.

You hugged yourself and turned away from the teen. He's still sitting in the snow trying to remember something very important.

"Jack… I want you…" you whispered but loud enough for him to hear it.

The winter spirit looked up and waited for you to heart stopped when he heard what you said, "I want you to give up your belief in me…" you said sternly.

"What?!" he yelled madly and stood up. "First you want me to see you and now you want me to-"

"I HAVE TO LET you to see me not WANT." You corrected and that made him to shut up. "I did it to save your mom."

The frigid wind blew and snow spread everywhere. Jack clutches his fist and stood still where he was. You closed your eyes and a tear fell down your cold cheeks.

"Now… please… give up your belief in me…" you said in a low voice but no one responded.

You heard slow, footsteps walking towards you. You hugged yourself tighter and didn't move on your spot. Suddenly, the sound stopped and you can feel the young guardian breathing behind you.

"I don't know who you are." Said Jack and continued, "I don't know where you came from or how you existed. I don't know anything about you and your life either…."

The wind blew colder and stronger but the teen boy seemed unaffected by it. "Bu- but… why do I feel… I don't know…" he paused and touched your shoulders, "Something…"

You closed your eyes tightly when you felt the winter spirit's hands touching your shoulders gently and rubbing it slowly. You felt that same thing when both of you touched each others hand back at the house; But this time, it's stronger.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" asked the winter spirit and moved closer to your ear.

"No- none…" you said nervously.

"You're trembling. Tell me… now." He said sounded like he's threatening you.

"I- I told you… I'm not hiding anything." You said keeping your voice as steady as you could.

"I don't believe you." Said Jack sternly and gripped your shoulders tighter.

You felt the winter spirit's anger and you don't want to give in. This is will ruin everything. If he knew that he MUST die, then he maybe, just maybe, won't agree with it and his fate and future will be changed.

"You want answers?" you snapped furiously and took off Jack's hand and faced him. "YOU NEED TO GIVE UP YOUR BELIEF IN ME!" you yelled so loud that the whole place rumbled, the birds flew away and small pond of ice water got disturbed.

Jack stared at you serenely. He didn't move a muscle. He's not afraid of you even though you're a guardian. He has this feeling that you can't hurt him and he's pretty sure about that.

"Give me one reason why should I." he said and gave you a stern face.

You couldn't answer this and that gave the surrounding peace once more. Jack waited but you can't speak nor look at him. Perplexed, you tried to fly away again but this time the young guardian got a hold of your hand and pulled you down.

He pushed you and gripped both of your wrists against the snow . He sat on top of you while shooting you his mad look. He wants answers, REAL answers. Jack can feel something's not right.

You tried to escape but you're weakening whenever you look at the winter spirit. He didn't speak for a while and stared at you. He leaned closer and said, "Tell me…"

Jack said only two words but you already know what he wants. You looked away and didn't answer back. He grasped your wrists tighter and you felt the pain but you didn't let him see it.

"I just met you but I feel that we're very, very close. Not close friends but more than that." Said Jack in a sweet manner. "Why don't you-"

"Are you afraid of death?" you interrupted and this made the winter spirit's mouth shut for a few minutes. "Why can't you answer me?" you asked irefully. "ARE YOU AFRAID OF DEATH?" you asked again louder than before.

"Who wouldn't." said the teen simply and stared in your eyes.

You saw something in him. He said that he's afraid to die yet his eyes doesn't display it. Jack, in the inside, is not afraid of death. That depends really. If he'll die because of an accident, he will surely be terrified and kept thinking what will happen to his mother and sweet, little sister; But If he died because of a rather fine exchange, he will choose to die gladly.

And you saw this in him but still having doubts about telling him everything. You didn't respond and he's still waiting for an answer.

Then, "It's your fault that you came into my life. Now tell me what I need to know." He snapped.

"Alright… you want to know?" you asked madly an gazed at him, "You HAVE TO die after six days! HAPPY?"


	14. Chapter 14: No Turning Back

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 14: No Turning Back

"What…" whispered the young guardian, stunned and frightened.

"I- I didn't… mean to. Jack I- I'm sorry." You said as you calmed yourself and stared at him.

Jack, with his eyes wide, was still on top of you and he can hear your voice in his head saying that he'll die in six days. In his mind, he doesn't want to die. He doesn't want to leave his mom and little sister. What would become of them when he died? Who will take care of them when he's gone?

"No… that can't be…" he murmured and stared at you.

"You HAVE to die… because if- if you don't…" you sighed and and shook your head slowly, "You wouldn't understand…"

"Why? Why do I-"

"No!" you interrupted and pushed him away, "No more questions! I slipped because of you! And now!..." you stopped and saw that the winter spirit's not himself.

"And now…" you said gently, "Jef's life… is on the line… I don't want… to lose him." You whispered not quite audible for Jack to hear.

"I told you to give up your belief in me 'cause- 'cause I don't want to hurt you! But you insisted and you received it. Now… I'll ask you. What are you going to do?" you said and disturbed the silence,

A frigid, intense wind blew and lasted only for a minute. Jack hugged himself and trembled madly. Feeling cold emotionally and physically. You breathed deeply and tears rolled down your cheeks. You walked to him and knelt in the snow.

The winter spirit didn't bother looking at you, still surprised about the news. Then suddenly you hugged him tightly and muffled him with your caring arms and beautiful wings as you whispered, "Jack…"

The winter spirit closed his surprised eyes gently while feeling your warm embrace. He buried his head in your shoulder and then the cold wind stopped.

"I- I'm scared (F/n)." said the winter spirit.

"I know… but you have to stay strong." You comforted and put your lips on his head.

He looked up at you and touched your face. You grinned at him sweetly and wiped the little tears on his pale cheeks. "You have to do this…"

"I'm scared for me… a little. But I'm more worried about mom and Pippa…" explained the teen and looked at the white, bright snow.

"I know how that feels." You said with a sweet grin on your face.

"You?" said Jack disbelieving what you said.

"Honestly." You responded, "I used to be human…" you added to change the subject and Jack got intrigued.

"Like Santa right?" asked the teen shyly.

You laughed a little and and answered back, "Yes… like Santa. I'm surprised you know stuff about him."

"Of course." Said Jack seriously, "Everyone knows about his tale."

"Tale? He's no fairytale Jack…" you said and wiggled your nose on his brown soft hair and added, "I met him… well kind of met him."

Jack chuckled. "Your embrace is really warm and sweet…" murmured Jack bashfully and blushed.

"Tha- thanks…" you stammered.

Both of you stared at each other and suddenly the young guardian cupped your cheeks with his soft hands and without warning, he kissed your lips and pressed it against yours. You got surprised and tried to stop it but you can't.

You kissed back and he kissed deeper. "Who are you?" asked the winter spirit and kissed you madly.

You didn't respond and let him kissed your lips his way. The young guardian opened his shining brown eyes and broke the kiss. "Who are you?" he asked again and brushed your white hair.

"Why did you kiss a girl you don't know?" you said and laughed.

Jack blushed and can't look at you seriously. You chuckled and kissed the teen's cold cheeks and whispered in his ear.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." You said with a grin.

The young guardian suddenly felt gloomy and you noticed it as soon as you gazed at him. "Do you still want to die?" you asked but in a comforting way trying not to frighten the teen.

"What kind of question is that…" he muttered. "Tell me (F/n)… please I want to know… why do I have to die?"

"Be- because..." you stammered and had doubts to tell him about the consequences. "Jack…" you said heartily and brushed his hair, "If you don't do this… I won't exist."

Jack's mouth was half opened and stared at you for a few seconds then you added, "But I'm more worried about Jef…"

"The kid? Asked the young guardian.

You shook your head and Jack felt puzzled at that time. You grinned and lightly grasped his hands, "MY kid…"

Jack was rather surprised about what you said. He suddenly felt that he should back away from you and he checked the surrounding thinking that your husband was around. Honestly, he was around. He's in front of you staring here and there like a crazy person waiting for someone to hit him in the face.

"Oh… so… you're married… and I just kissed you. Please don't let your husband kill me!" said the winter spirit bashfully and panicked.

You laughed out loud and laid your back in the snow. Jack raised his brow and glanced at you as you laugh yourself out.

"What's funny about that!" yelled Jack, "You think it's funny if I will be killed by your husband?" shouted the winter spirit furiously and that made you laugh even harder.

"O-only" you said trying to catch your breath, "Only if you knew." You said and sat up while chuckling sweetly.

Jack, still perplexed, gave you a mad look and ignored your sweet grin at him. Then you grabbed the winter spirit's cloak and pulled it.

Jack's the one surprised now and he gazed at your aqua colored eyes as you kissed him fervidly again. The winter spirit touched your shoulders and tried to push you away but you kept locking your lips on his until his back made contact with the tree branch behind him.

"Sto- stop (F/n)." said Jack but you kept shutting his mouth shut with yours, "He- he will kill me…"

"No he won't kill you… trust me..." you said and laughed.

"Wh- what do you-"

"Shut up…" you whispered but he keeps fighting.

"So this is how I will-" Jack said but you did it again, "get killed…"

You stopped and stared at him. You remembered that he will die in six days. You breathed deeply and looked at him. Jack knew there's something wrong with the way your eyes gazed at him. He saw sadness and pain in them.

"What's wrong…" whispered the teen and touched your cheeks.

"Aren't you nervous? Be- because I'm nervous for you…" you murmured and touched his cold hands.

There was a silence and the winter spirit kissed your forehead. "Tell me everything… Promise I won't change my mind…"

"Do- don't mind that anymore…" you said and gave a reluctant smile. "It's better if you don't know."


	15. Chapter 15: Warm Winter

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 15: Warm Winter

Both of you went back to the house and talked to each other on the way back. Suddenly, the young guardian heard his little sister's sweet voice. She shouted excitedly and gave his big brother a big hug.

"Morning little Pippa…" he said sweetly and carried the girl and kissed her forehead.

"Morning Jack!" responded his sister merrily, "Do you want to play with us?" she added.

"Where's Jef?" you asked Jack and he remembered that the girl can't see you yet.

"Sure. Uhmm Pippa, do you know where Jef is?" he asked and looked around to check for the boy.

"Jef? Oh right. He's over there, I was with him lately then I came here to check up on you." Pointed the sweet girl at a certain direction with a grin.

"Come on! I'll take you to him." She added excitedly and asked his brother to put her down.

You giggled heartily and followed the young guardian while he's being dragged by his lovely sister. At a distance, you can hear your son playing his flute. You thought that he left it back in the orphanage but obviously he didn't.

You closed your eyes and listened. The winter spirit's sister stopped and let go of her brother's hand when she saw Jef playing a relaxing melody with the instrument. The frigid wind blew but didn't affect any of them.

Your son didn't realize you're all there watching him from behind. You stared at the boy with your proud eyes and grinned with delight.

Jack noticed how you looked at the boy and realized how he meant to you. But he also noticed that you're looking at him like that sometimes. He blushed when he thought of this and stared at you secretly.

"Who are you looking at?" whispered the girl sweetly and looked up to her big brother.

"Oh… Uhm… nothing Pippa." Responded Jack and this got your attention.

"Don't let her see me." You said and gazed at the winter spirit who's looking back at you, "I don't want her to see me."

And with that, Jack felt confused about what you said. "How exactly will I die?" he thought. "And how does she know what will happen to me if it didn't happen yet?"

Your eyes were now affixed on your son while he's still playing with his flute. The music suites your worries and melted your heart. After a few minutes, the music has ended and then he can feel something watching him.

He turned around and saw you guys. His pale face turned red and hid his flute back in his shirt. Pippa asked him to play again but he said that he doesn't know anything else even though he has so many.

"No Pippa, I don't know anything else." Said Jef a couple of times.

"Then play it again!" insisted the girl with a light, cute laugh.

You giggled and winked at the boy. Glaring, Jef took out his flute and played another heartfelt song. It's like with his music, he's telling stories about things connected to the mood of the song and this time, it's in a lonely tune like he's dedicating it to his parents.

Your whole body trembled and the young guardian noticed. First, he told himself not to but he can't help it. Jack stood behind you and gave you a warm embrace with his frigid arms. You closed your eyes and enjoyed the moment.

When the song ended, your heart stopped and you opened your eyes and didn't realize that you cried. You quickly wiped it to hide it from Jef and grinned as like nothing happened.

"That was beautiful!" complimented Pippa politely and jumped with joy, "Are you a musician?"

"Wh- No." said Jef with a chuckle, "No I'm not. This is just my past time." He added,

"Well I think you should be in an orchestra and be the youngest musician!" said the girl and spun around.

You laughed quietly when you saw Jef having a good time with Jack's sister. Suddenly, you asked the young guardian to have some time with your son and he obeyed.

Pippa walked back home with his brother, leaving two of you behind. "That music is so beautiful Jef…" you murmured and planted a kiss on the boy's head.

"Thanks… I don't really know how I'm playing it though… I just followed my emotions." He explained but didn't gaze at you.

"Wanna tell me how your flute got here?" you asked curiously and moved closer to the kid.

At first he shook his head but when he felt you're still looking at him, he said, "The moon told me to…"

You got surprised and didn't know how to respond to this. MiM already planned it.

Silence fell and Jef was quiet for a while then he added, "The- the moon also- told me that… I must bring the dagger Santa gave."

"Do you have it with you right now?" you asked and put your arm around the boy's shoulder.

"Yes. The moon said that I suppose to have the dagger with me all the time." Said Jef as he lifted up hi right pant leg and took the weapon attached at the back of his ankle.

You stared at him and looked at the weapon when he reached it out to you. "Jef… tell me why did you go to the park in the middle of the night?"

Jef became silent for a while and then he breathed deeply and gazed at you, "I got woken up. I don't know what kept me up but every time I tried to go back to sleep, I hear a voice."

"A voice?" you repeated and the boy nodded.

"It's a man's voice but not a scary one. He's like talking to me softly and telling me what to do. I have no choice but to obey." The young boy continued and added, "He told me to wait in the park for you and few hours have passed, you're not still there. I felt scared and alone I yelled your name and saw you flying to me hurriedly."

He stopped and fondled his hands and said, "Ja- Jack told me… that if the moon speaks to me… I should listen."

You grinned and planted a kiss on the boy's head. Jef giggled and gave you a warm hug and murmured, "I'm still confused, (F/n)"

"Confused about what sweetheart?" you said cordially and glanced at the boy.

"About the situation I'm in. I've been asking myself lately… Why me?" responded the winter's son and stared at your dazzling blue eyes.

"Be- because…" you stammered and can't tell him the truth, "Because you're special dear and I want you to know that the one's talking to you was the man in the moon. He knows what he's doing and I think you'll know the answer when the time comes." You explained formally and brushed the boy's hair.

Jef nodded and didn't answer back. He rested his head on your chest and closed his eyes for a while. Suddenly, you heard footsteps from a distance and saw the winter spirit looking at the two of you.

"Am I interrupting?" asked Jack shyly and you shook your head with a grin.

"No…" you said simply.

"I think he's asleep." Said the young guardian and walked closer. "Maybe he got tired of running and playing." He added and chuckled.

Jack sat beside you and you can feel his brown eyes affixed on you but you didn't look up to him. The winter spirit brushed the boy's hair and touched your cold hands and said, "I'll carry him back to the house."

"Thanks, but I think I should build a shelter for him. I don't want you and your family to-"

"(F/n)…" he interrupted ad touched your cheeks, "I owe you and this boy a debt. It's right for me to let Jef stay." He added.

You nodded without saying a word and the young guardian carried the boy gently back to his house and put him in bed. Jack's mother just prepared for lunch and they all ate together merrily. You felt pity for them knowing that after a few days Jack won't be joining them. You know how it feels like to lose someone you cared and loved.

His sister, Pippa, loves his big brother so much. How will she handle it? She will be there when Jack will drown in that icy lake and you can't do anything about it. Instead, you might as well make Pippa forget about what he saw and when she woke up and thought that her brother's missing.

Still, that won't do good. So what can you do? "I hate choices…" you thought and looked at Jack and gave out a reluctant smile.


	16. Chapter 16: Dark Trick

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 16: Dark Trick

The sky was now covered with reddish yellow colors. Sunset; and after that, comes night. You heard a door closing and guessed that it was the winter spirit. You closed your stressed eyes and felt the wind blowing towards you.

Jack hugged himself tightly and shrugged because of the cold. He stood beside you but didn't talk for a few minutes.

"If- If you don't mind…" whispered Jack and broke the silence, "Ca- can you make sure that Pippa and my mom will be fine after I'm gone?"

Shocked, you gazed at him and a tear flowed down your cheek. The winter spirit quickly hushed you when you started to sob.

"Ho- how can you be so confident?" you asked still tears flowing from your eyes. "Jack you'll die. Aren't you afraid?"

"I am. I am afraid. Bu- but… you said I have to do it." He said and kissed your forehead. "I have this feeling that I should and I can't resist it. Like, It's like… I don't care about it. Also, you said that you won't exist right? If I didn't do this?"

"Jack… you just met me? Why would you do that for me?" you asked curiously and also touched his pale pinkish cheeks.

"Be- because… I fell in love with you." Said Jack shyly and sweetly, "When I first saw you, I felt like I've known you for a long, long time. I know it's crazy and we just met but I'm sure about what I'm feeling."

The wind stopped and the dark fell. You and Jack walked in the woods but didn't have a communication with each other. You stopped and sat in the snow while you rest your back on the tree branch behind you.

The winter spirt joined and weaved his fingers in yours. You looked at him with surprise and your cheeks turned crimson red. Your heart beat fast when he fondled your hand and felt nervous about the way he looked at you.

"Five more days…" Jack whispered.

"Don't count… It will make me feel like time's flying." You said madly.

Jack giggled but your face was still stern. He cleared his throat and cuddled your hands softer. You looked at it as the winter spirit kissed it gently. You heard the owls hooted and the the crickets chirping. The night was so calm and bright. You looked up and saw the huge, full moon in the dark sky.

Jack followed your direction and smiled. "What will happen to me after?" said Jack.

"You'll become someone else and can't even remember your human life." You responded candidly.

The young guardian got frightened and looked at you with amazement. He clutched your hand lightly and this got your attention.

"Well that's lonely." Said the winter spirit quietly.

"I'm afraid so." You replied and added, "You will forget me, Jef, your sister, your mom and yourself."

"That's not possible. Why would I forget?"

You didn't respond to this and freed your hands from Jack's. You stood up and walked away from the young guardian. Jack followed behind you and then instantaneously, he grabbed your wrist and locked you in his arms.

"What are you-"

Jack put his hand behind your head and pressed his lips against yours. You uttered a light yelp and tried to get away from him. He parted his lips and joined it with yours again. You can feel your whole body weakened and your legs softened.

The winter spirit didn't know what he was doing. He just kissed you deeper and deeper until you kissed back. He lay you on the snow gently and kissed you again fervidly. With your eyes opened, you can see Jack's brilliant brown eyes gazing at yours.

"Stop…" you whispered but he won't instead he went deeper and made his kiss wetter that made you yelp louder.

"Jack… stop." You begged but he's no longer listening.

"No…" he responded simply and caressed your whole arm and shoulders.

"Please… I can't do this." you said but the winter spirit wove his both hands with yours and pushed them in the snow.

"I don't want to forget." He said and slipped his lips away from yours.

"You will forget… there's nothing you can do."

"There's got to be something. I don't want to forget you." Responded Jack in a hearty manner and kissed your forehead.

"I don't know what to do Jack. That's the way it is…" you said with your voice like silk. "You have to accept it."

With that, none of you spoke for half an hour. Still Jack was on top of you thinking deeply for a solution but sadly, nothing seems to fit.

"You need to go home. Your mom will be worried." You suggested and he obeyed. You watch Jack until he fell asleep and went outside to guard. Pitch was still out there and you'll never know when he will attack. It's better to be ready.

"Funny… I've been protecting you, but after five days… I'm going to let you drown."

While sitting on a rock watching out for any conveniences, you heard something rustling in the forest. Taking out your weapons, you stood up and walked to where the sound was coming from.

"Look who's here…" a voice roused and you precisely know who it was.

"Pitch…" you muttered and clenched your weapons tighter. "Come out you vermin!" you shouted furiously.

"Don't be so aggressive… girl…" responded the same voice.

"Where are you? Come out of the dark!" you yelled still not taking the Nightmare King's advice.

Pitch laughed mischievously and his voice became stern all of the sudden and said, "Come out of the dark?" he repeated, "I AM THE DARK!" he added boastfully. "I'm not here to fight."

"Then get the hell out of here!" you shouted and opened your wings wide warning him. "I can see you Pitch. Oh, oh… I can see your fiend, golden, yellow eyes." You said with relish and mocking laugh.

The Nightmare King grinned and clapped his hands a couple of times. Pitch came out and you can see his tall, lithe, and dark appearance. He has golden yellow eyes, pale gray skin, and glossy black hair that is styled in curved spikes that curve towards the back of his head. He wears long black robes that cover his feet and about a foot taller than Jack.

"Nice to see you again…" said the Bogeyman with a smile.

"I wish I could say the same thing to you." You said madly and watched every movement he made.

"Like I said… I'm not here to fight, (F/n)…" he responded and continued walking. "I'm here to give you an advice."

You uttered a guffaw and pointed your weapons at him. Your blue eyes blazed and your face became stern and filled with bravery.

"ADVICE? FROM YOU?" you said quietly. "I'm not a fool Pitch. I think you just underestimated me. You should know that I hate that."

"Me, myself, don't want to be underestimated but tell you what. I'll give you a deal instead." Said Pitch and gazed at you. "I will never ever show up again IF… you save Jack Frost from drowning in the lake."

Shocked, you didn't let your emotions show and continued to listen to the Nightmare King. When he noticed that you got intrigued by his DEAL, he continued to speak, "Don't you see GUARDIAN ANGEL?" he added and said your guardian name sharply, "He's the human Jack Frost. His heart is pure, innocent unlike that other guy. He's cold hearted and doesn't care about anything but himself."

You chuckled and shook your head as you opposed, "He cares for me and the children. You're the one who's blind."

"He hasn't met you yet, guardian angel. Trust me… he'll never fully trust you. And I think there's a reason you want him to die. If you really LOVE him, why don't you let him live? Be with his sister and mother? Instead, you're going to let him drown and pass the blame on his sister?" said Pitch and laughed sarcastically.

"You know that his sister's the reason why he died…." He muttered and grinned.

"He did it to save her! You won't understand Pitch! All you know is darkness, pain and misery! You will NEVER understand!" you screamed and flew to him.

Pointing your weapon at him, you got curious about his smile. He didn't budge or even blink. "Is he planning on something?" you thought.

"Go on… kill me!" challenged the Nightmare King, "I must warn you, if you did kill me, Jack Frost won't be a guardian. There will be no future for me, hence, the dark-age-is-rising scene never have been happened. Most importantly, he will not meet you."

You took a few steps back from the Nightmare King and stared at him with disgust. You want to kill him so bad, but he's right. If the fight between Pitch and the guardians have never been happened, Jack would've not been the guardian of fun.

"Five more days are still left. Oh wait… it's already midnight… That means, you only have four days. Think about it." And with that Pitch was gone.

You just let him escape. He's in front of you and you can kill him on the spot; but you can't. Now, your mind was puzzled. You don't know what to choose, let him die or let him live?

"Between Jack Overland and Jack Frost? Who will I choose?"


	17. Chapter 17: Final Day

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 17: Final Day

For the past four days, the winter spirit did nothing but to spend time with his family. He played with his sister, read stories to her every night and watch her sleep. Jack helped his mom in every way he knows and live every day like it will be the last but today, it IS his last day.

Jack's mom decided to take them somewhere and have a picnic in the winter forest. You knew what was going to happen after. You didn't tell this to Jack for his own good, if that's the right term you're searching for.

Pippa blissfully skipped to the venue and cheerfully helped her mother while your son and Jack prepared all of the delicious pastries and food on the picnic blanket that Pippa set up.

Jack's sister picked the place. It's surrounded with high pine trees covered with with frost and snow. The snow on the ground was about two feet deep. After setting up, Pippa excitedly threw herself in the snow and made a snow angel. Jef joined and they both laugh delightfully.

"There!" said Pippa with a sweet laugh. "Mine's bigger!" she added playfully.

"No it's not!" opposed the winter spirit's son. "Mine's bigger!"

Pippa's cheeks turned red and she scooped down trying to make a snowball. Two minutes have passed, and Pippa hasn't made a single snowball. Jef laughed mischievously as he pointed at her.

"Oh yeah!" yelled the girl and tossed her unfinished snowball on the ground. "Let's see you make one!"

Your son chuckled boastfully and swooped down to get some snow enough for him to make one snowball; And after a few seconds, he's all done.

"What were you saying?" asked the boy with an evil grin just like his dad's been doing.

Pippa blushed madly and didn't look at Jef. She crossed her arms and stomped away from him. All of you laughed while watching the two kids quarrel. After a few minutes,

"Oh I forgot something!" exclaimed their mother, "I have to run to the bakery for a while. I ordered a cake. Could you be a dear and look after for your sister while I'm gone, Jack?"

"Yeah sure mom. Oh, and always look for the signs I made. I don't want you to be lost again." Said the young guardian sweetly and gave his mom a hug.

"I can go!" suggested Jef while he raised his one hand joyfully.

Jack laughed as well as his mother. The winter spirit's mother treats Jef as part of the family. She now knew that your son was an orphan and wants him to stay with them. She even sometimes tell the kid that he exactly looks like Jack. The young guardian crouched down, paired with Jef's, and brushed the boy's brown hair.

"Do you know how to follow the signs kiddo?" asked Jack with a sweet grin.

"Sure!" responded Jef happily, "You taught me how remember?"

"I'm just making sure."responded Jack and pinched the boy's nose.

Your son giggled and shook his head as he laughed. Jack's mother and Jef left after leaving you, Jack and his sister alone; but before Jef left, you yelled, "Don't talk to him when you see him again."

Confused, your son stopped walking and glimpsed at you with his troubled face. You smiled at him and he gave a nod even though he's not sure what you meant.

"It's almost time…" you thought. You perched on a tree branch just below Jack and Pippa without them knowing. You don't want to join their gaiety laughs and talks since this was not a good time for you to smile and chuckle. The icy lake was visible from where you were and you've been staring at it for quite some time.

Suddenly Jack stood up and stretched a little and glanced at his little sister, "Pippa… I'll go back to the house alright? I'll get your coat. You're trembling." Said Jack and planted a kiss on the child's cheek. "Don't wander off." He added and left.

Pippa was humming a song, a nursery rhyme song. As you listened, you realized that she's humming "Mary Had a Little Lamb." You giggled sweetly and gazed at the girl beneath you.

Suddenly, a small, white, fluffy bunny appeared from the bush and his sister cheerfully played with it. Unfortunately, the chubby rabbit ran away and Pippa chased after it. You started to hyperventilate when you knew that Jack's going to die in a few minutes.

You turned and gazed at the house but you saw the winter spirit just entering. It will take him a few minutes to get back when you looked back at Pippa, she's already far away. You followed her and shouted her name but you remembered that she can't hear or see you.

"Do I have to watch?" you asked yourself and tears rolled down your cold cheeks.

Pippa ran joyfully as she chased the snow bunny and didn't even realize that she's in the middle of the lake. The bunny stopped and looked at her. She heard a crack and looked down.

Pippa felt frightened and didn't know what to do. She was standing on the thin and cracked ice of the lake. Panicking, Pippa tried to move but whenever she does, the crack's getting bigger.

"Pippa!" called his brother.

Jack's sister got lightened up and opened her mouth but no words came out of it. She shrugged madly and tried again. She can hear his brother called out her name again and again.

"Jack! Help me!" Shouted Pippa.

"Pippa? Where are you?!" yelled back Jack.

You can't look at his sister and having a thought to leave them alone. You want to fly away but you have to make sure that Jack will die. More tears flowed, and you can feel the frigid wind in your bones. You hugged yourself firmly and you can hear the winter spirit getting closer to his sister.

"Help me!" cried Pippa and sobbed loudly.

Jack popped out of the bushes. He swung the leaves and plants aside and saw his young sister in the middle of the lake.

"Don't move, Pippa…" whispered Jack while he's gingerly walking towards her. "Just stay still and look at me."

Pippa nodded and gazed at his brother's brown eyes with her wet eyes. Jack grinned and said, "Now, imagine that this is only a game of hopscotch and to slowly move inch by inch." Jack said sweetly and reached out a hand.

Pippa obeyed but whenever she hears a crack sound, she would stop. "Do- don't mind the sound Pippa… come." Comforted the young guardian.

Jack moved loser to the crack and helped his sister out. She safely walked to safer spot; but in exchange, he maneuvers himself onto the same cracked surface.

"Now walk.." murmured Jack. Suddenly, the cracked ice Jack's standing on, gave in. He fell in and Pippa started to scream. She tried to go back to her brother but she can't. The cracks' getting longer and bigger.

"St- stay Pippa! Just go!" yelled Jack trying to breathe.

You covered your ears but you can still hear his sister's voice. Crying you gazed at Jack and saw him drowning. Pippa searched for something to pull his brother out of the lake but she can't find any.

"Jack, please!" cried his sister, "Just hold on and I'll get a rope. Please hold on!" And with that, Pippa ran back to the house to get things that will help his brother.

You cried madly and flew to the winter spirit. You grabbed his hand and pulled half of his body off the lake.. Jack got shocked and his face became rosy red because of the cold as he stared at you.

"Wha- what are- are you doing?" asked the winter spirit with his trembling voice.

"I- I can't let you die!" you shouted.

Jack touched your wet cheeks and said, "You ha- have to let- let me die…" he murmured.

"I can't… I can't…" you whispered and cried even harder.

"Let me go…" insisted the winter spirit.

"I don't want to let you go!" you yelled furiously.

"Wh- why is that? You just- me- met me right?" said Jack copying what you said a few days ago.

You moved closer and pressed your lips against his. He kissed back madly and you can feel his cold, fervid kiss. More tears flowed and you can feel Jack freeing his hands from your grasped.

"Let go…" he whispered and joined lips again.

"I- I can't…" you responded. "I can't let my husband die…"

Jack opened his brown eyes with surprise and kissed you even deeper. He knew that there's something between you and him. You slipped your lips away from his and stared at him with your sad, baby blue eyes. Surprisingly Jack grinned and freed his hands.

"Remember my name… remember…" you added and gave him your last kiss.

"I- I love you…" Jack said and let himself drown.

Before you can grab his wrist, he was gone. You looked down while yelling his name and you can see him closing his brilliant brown eyes. Pippa came back but it's far too late. She carefully walked to where the hole was and looked.

She screamed his brother's name and put the rope inside. Sadly, no one pulled it. Pippa propped his knee on his chin and sobbed quietly. Standing beside the girl, you gave her a comforting hug even thought she can't see you but she can surely feel it.

You made you gloves glow and brushed the girl's brown long hair. She fell asleep in a few minutes and you carry her back to the picnic venue. You talked to her in her sleep and made yourself strong while doing this.

"Your brother saved your life Pippa…" you said and added, "He drowned but didn't die… He will be around but won't remember you. If you believe in him, you might see him again. Your brother is a winter spirit. His name is Jack Frost."


	18. Chapter 18: Almost Future

**_hi! how are y'all doin? This is meganfrost89! Just posted three chapters of this story! Hope you'll like it! Also I changed Jack Frost's sister's name from Mary to Pippa (which is her real name) ^_^ Thanks again guys! _**

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 18: Almost Future

"So Jef…" said Jack's mom and held your son's hand. "What do you think of the cake?" she added.

Jef smiled politely and responded, "It's beautiful! I think Pippa would like it." He commented with a light laugh.

"Really? I'm glad." Said the woman sweetly.

Instantaneously, Jef felt incredible pain in his chest. He doesn't know what's wrong and he knelt in the snow while fighting it. Jack's mother, who was also Jef's grandmother, panicked and rubbed the boy's back gently. Jef can see her lips moving and talking to him but can't hear a single word.

Suddenly, he saw the bright, blue sky turning white. He squinted and looked at it closer. It's the same light that chased you and him in the first place. He tried to warn his grandmother but she seemed not to notice the shining light behind her.

"What's happening?" thought the boy.

His eyes were feeling heavy and without a warning, Jef closed them shut. He can feel cold surrounding him and can't feel his grandmother's touch anymore. He wanted to open his eyes but he can't. Jef can't see anything but darkness and the bright light he saw earlier was slowly fading.

Few hours have passed and the winter spirit's son opened his eyes and exhaled deeply. He blinked a couple of times and sat up as he looked round him. It's already dark and he saw tall pine trees surrounding him.

"What's going on?" whispered Jef.

He felt giddy at first but got his balance back after. Walking his way to the forest, he noticed that everything has changed. He can see the bright lights from a distance and can hear honks of the vehicles.

"Where's (F/n)…" he thought.

Suddenly, he felt like something's following him. He looked around and can hear the bushes rustling. "That's definitely not a person…" he whispered nervously and took out his small weapon.

Jef heard a growl coming from the foliage of bushes and heard another one. He counted and guessed that there were three wild dogs coming his way right now.

"(F/n)… please help me…"

The night was calm and freezing cold but the one advantage of being a guardian was that you're not fazed by chillness of the winter. Your eyes were still wet when you opened them. You can't remember anything except for what happened to Jack, the human Jack.

You gently sat up on one elbow and touched your dizzy head. You looked up and the moon was so bright and huge, giving a light into the dark woods.

The first thing that occurred to your mind was your son. "Jef…" you whispered. You took put the golden paper that MiM gave and read through the directions again.

"1 In Jack's time you'll see the young guardian but not as a spirit but as a human… 2 Make sure that he'll drown and in the same icy lake like before as he saved his sister…. 3 Make him remember your name… 4 Melt the winter spirit's cold heart and make him trust you…" you read silently.

"The fourth part…" you murmured. "But Jef's still in the cold woods alone. I have to find him…" you said and hid the amber paper.

You took your weapons and hurriedly flew above the forest. You can see the lights of the buildings a little far from where you were.

"Wonder what year is it…" you thought and searched for your son.

Back to the winter spirit's son, Jef's figuring out how to escape from the deadly beast in front of him. The creature was getting closer and closer to him. He can see the wild dog's teeth as it fiercely growled at him. The creature's eyes were glowing like what he's seeing on the television but this time, it's for real.

"Stay back!" shouted the young boy.

Jef was trembling and didn't know what to do. He looked behind him and analyzed the tall pine tree.

"I think I can climb this one…" he whispered and glanced back at the beast. Luckily, only one showed up; but not for long.

He again heard another snarl and it's getting louder and louder. Jef brandished the dagger and moved a few steps backward from the deadly, wild dog.

He bit the handle of the weapon and started to climb the tree. He clung to the tree branch and hugged the tree trunk as he climbed farther. He looked below and saw the wild dogs barking at him. He bit the dagger's handle tighter and perched on the nearest limb and waited.

"Soon there will be packs of dogs down there… Luckily they can't climb up here…" said the boy and grinned.

You've been searching for an hour, still there's no sign for your son. You got worried and you can feel the tears coming out of your light blue eyes. Landing on your feet, you took out your weapons and gingerly searched again for Jef.

"Oh, Jef… I hope you're ok…" you thought and brandished your weapons to cut the plants blocking your way.

Suddenly, you felt someone jumped above you. You looked up and saw nothing but the cloudy, starry night sky. You continued to walk but still listened to the sounds around you. You can hear the breeze blowing, leaves rustling, a bit audible water streaming, and crickets chirping.

"Maybe just a bird…" you said and shrugged your shoulders. You to continued to search for your boy and softly shouted his name hoping he'll answer back.

After a few minutes, a bit of snowfall fell and this reminded you of Jack. You opened your hand and tried to catch the snowflakes falling.

"Jack…" you murmured sweetly and closed your eyes as you feel the breeze that hit your face. "This is tougher than I thought it would be…"

You continued to walk and searched for your son. Surprisingly, you actually heard someone chuckled. You noticed the voice of that playful laugh. You glanced around hoping to see the person who made that sound.

A powerful wind struck your face and made you squeeze your eyes shut, preventing snow to enter your light blue eyes. The wind stop after a few minutes and you gingerly opened your eyes.

"I heard him… I know I heard him.." you murmured still searching. "I know it's him… no mistake…"


	19. Chapter 19: The Cold-Hearted Trickster

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 19: The Cold-Hearted Trickster

Jef's been throwing pine cones at the wild dogs below him. The winter spirit's son would laugh every time he hits one on the wild dog's nose and growled at him madly. He even teased the beasts and stuck his tongue at them while singing a mocking song like the animals could understand him.

"Geez… what's taking (F/n) so long!" exclaimed the boy and threw another pine cone at one of the creatures below.

His stomach growled and the young boy groaned madly. He stared at the pine cone he's holding but he threw it afterwards and muttered, "I'm not going to eat that… again…"

Jef remembered the time when Jack gave him a pine cone and insisted him to take a bite. At first, he neglected but because of the winter spirit's badgering, he tried; and after that…. He threw up and felt very sick.

"I still can taste that vile flavor…" he whispered and covered his mouth. He touched his tummy when it growled and felt the flute inside his shirt. His lips curled into a smile and took out his silver flute. He stared at his name, as usual, before he played it.

"I hope… she'll hear me…" said the boy.

A calm wind made the leaves danced and made the creatures below him stopped snarling. He continued and closed his eyes as he concentrated on his music. The moon shone brightly across the place giving Jef a perfect spotlight.

His beautiful and relaxing music was interrupted by an abrupt wind that hit his face. The young boy accidentally dropped the instrument and tried to follow it but it was far too late. Luckily, someone caught it, but not by the beasts of course, by a young boy about eighteen years of age.

Jef's face enlightened when he saw the teenage boy. He was so excited but then he remembered what you said before he left with Jack's mother. "Don't talk to him if you see him again."

"Why?" he thought. Jef shut his mouth and stopped himself from calling the winter spirit.

He wanted to tell the young guardian how happy he was to see him but he must not talk to him. "Why not?" he said to himself.

The winter perched on a tree limb and inspected the thing he was holding. Curious about the instrument, he looked through the holes of the flute and kept tapping it against his palm. Jef stared at the teen boy with his mouth half opened.

The winter sprit's son whispered, "Jack Frost…" almost breathlessly.

His son got worried about the way Jack held it. Jack was about to tap it on the trunk when your son yelled, "Stop! Don't do that!"

Jack stopped and felt surprised about the voice he just heard. He looked around and saw a boy, with dark brown hair, (your eye color), wearing modern clothes like he was seeing these past few years, looking directly at him.

"Are- are you- tal- talking to me?" Jack stammered and pointed at himself.

"Oh no…" murmured Jef, "What did I just do…" he added.

"Hey kid!" shouted the teen boy with delight and waved wide at the boy to get his attention. "Ca- can you see me?" he added.

Jef stared at the winter spirit for a few minutes and suddenly, Jack flew closer to him and shot Jef a big, excited smile.

"Hey kid… did you just talk to me?" said Jack blissfully with a wide grin and waved his hand in front of the boy's face. "Hey kiddo! Yoohoo!" he added and whistled again and again to get the boy's attention.

"What to do? What to do?" thought Jef. Luckily he thought of a not-so-brilliant idea. The boy stared here and there, pretending he can't see the winter spirit.

Jack tilted his head with a smirk on his face and glimpsed at the boy. "What is he doing? A few seconds ago he just shouted at me… why can't he see me now?" Jack thought and glanced at the thing he's holding.

Jack smiled evilly and flew a few feet away from the boy and said, "Oh I guess he can't see me…"

"His tone doesn't sound good…" said Jef and shrugged. He knows what kind of tone Jack's using. It was his he's-planning-on-something tone.

"I wonder what will happen if I drop this?" added Jack and uttered a light mischievous laugh. "I think it will not break or anything… maybe it will just leave A SCRATCH… but that's not too biggie right ."

Jef's eyes widened but didn't glimpsed at the witty young guardian. Suddenly, Jack started to count down.

"Three… two… Oh lookie here! Wild dogs! Maybe I'll use this as a fetching stick! Tha-"

"No, no. no, no,no!" yelled Jef and tried to reach his precious flute. "Give that back!" he cried.

Jack laughed and moved the instrument away from the boy. The winter spirit grinned widely and said, "Chill kiddo! I knew it! I knew you can see me!" he shouted and jumped in the air and spun around like a little kid who got his present wish from Santa.

Jef stopped and looked at his instrument and gazed at the creatures below him. He shivered and started to hug himself.

"You can see me?" asked Jack that broke the silence.

"I just talked to you right?" yelled his son madly. "Of course I can see you!"

"Geez… just asking. You don't need to be such a hot head." He muttered. "So!" he exclaimed joyfully and sat beside the boy, "What are you doing here in the woods alone?" he asked with a curious look on his face and gave the instrument to the boy.

"Uh…." Said the boy and scratched his head, "I- I was taking a… stroll." he added but didn't look at his dad.

"And… you didn't notice that you came here?" said the young guardian, disbelieving the boy.

"Uh…" Jef stammered, "Well… I- ah…- got curious about what's- what's in the forest. I heard a lot of stories about this place." He reasoned.

Jack Frost smirked at the boy and said, "Stories? Stories about what?"

"Why does he have to ask so many questions!" thought the boy.

"Stories? Oh about… about… Jack Frost!" said the boy triumphantly. "Yeah! That's why I came to this place… and now… I'm lost." He added, felt ashamed about his reason.

Jack laughed so loud that Jef almost fell over the tree. His son abruptly grabbed the branch and breathed deeply in relief afterwards.

"Lost!" yelled the young guardian and pursued chuckling.

"Fine! Laugh all you want!" shouted his son back.

The winter spirit stopped laughing and wiped the little tears in his eyes. Jef murmured to himself angrily and kept stabbing the trunk with his dagger.

"I've been talking to you for a while now but I haven't asked your name." said Jack with a light laugh and added, "So… what should I call you kiddo?"

"Jef, you can call me Jef." Said his son gloomily without facing the winter spirit.

"Alright Jef. I want to ask you something. Do you know who I am?" said Jack and played with his staff while waiting for Jef's response.

"Of course. You're Jack Frost." Responded Jef.

"Of course you do!" responded the young guardian and brushed the boy's hair. "That means you believe in me, right? That's why you can see me, right?"

Jef felt a little different around the young guardian. He seems so… childish yet fun, as always. He also sort of less cautious this time. All he thinks about was having fun and nothing else. The young boy also noticed that Jack's still wearing the clothes back when he was a human. Then he also noticed the staff. He already found the staff. Now he wondered, "What year is it?"

"Yes…. I guess…" responded the boy a bit unsure about his response.

"You have no idea!" exclaimed Jack, "I never talked to someone before since…. Since… my birth…" he added and Jef felt sadness in his voice.

"But forget about that!" shouted the winter spirit cheerfully, "What do you wanna play? Look it's already dark! No one can see us. Come on! I'll show you around!"

Before Jef can say anything, Jack has already set up his staff in skateboarding style and said to his son, "Jump on in!"

Jef nodded with a delight grin, forgetting he was about to say and obeyed. "You're my first believer… I'll tour you around! This is great!"


	20. Chapter20:The Winter Spirit's Birthplace

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 20: The Winter Spirit's Birth Place

"Isn't this fun!" shouted Jack cheerfully and flew around in circles while Jef was behind him. The young boy was not scared and didn't care about the danger. All he wanted was to have fun. Jef joined the winter spirit and yelled merrily.

"WOOHOO!" said Jef and laughed with gaiety.

"We're almost there!" said Jack and swooped down.

"Woah!" said his son and buried his face in the young guardian's back.

Jack landed both of them in the snow safe and sound. Your son jumped excitedly and asked the winter spirit to do it again.

The young guardian chuckled and stood at the top of his staff and stared at the young boy. Jef stopped and looked around. He noticed this place. Their at the lake. The lake where he played his flute while Pippa and the others were watching him yesterday.

"No… that's not yesterday." He whispered and glimpsed at Jack. "Uhm.." he stammered and got the winter spirit's attention.

"It's ok! Ask me something. Anything." Said his dad and grinned.

To not make things complicated, Jef started with the question, "Where are we?"

Jack grinned widely and pointed at the icy lake not far from the both of you and said, "We're in the lake. The lake where I was born." He explained.

Jef's mouth dropped and walked to it slowly and gingerly. He crouched down and touched the ice and gazed at the winter spirit.

"Born?" he asked. Jef didn't ask this question to Jack because he doesn't want to pry or offend the winter spirit. He's too shy to ask personal questions to the Jack he knew from the future; But this Jack was quite different.

"Yes. I was born here."he started and suddenly, his voice turned lonely and painful, "Darkness... it was the first thing I remember. I don't know who I am or where I came from when I got out of that lake; but when I saw the moon and stared at it, I listened and he told me my name, Jack Frost. I have no other choice but to believe it since he made me strong and fearless."

"I- I' m sorry… I should've not asked." Jef said shyly and made circle patterns in the white snow with his fingers.

"What? No It's alright!" Jack exclaimed and laughed playfully, "It actually made me feel better. I'm really glad that I can now talk to someone. You're the first one I met that can see me."

"Ho- how long have you-"

"300 years." Jack interrupted and jumped down from the top of his staff and added with a wide grin, "Pretty lonely right?"

"Three hundred years?" Thought Jef. "That means the fight between Pitch and Jack haven't happened yet… I'm sure he's not even a guardian."

"Three hundred years?" said the boy aloud and Jack nodded. "I was wondering… Are you a guardian?"

Jack gave out a loud guffaw and hugged his stomach firmly while laughing. He rolled in the snow and stood up afterwards, still uttering light laughs.

"Me? Guardian? There is now way…" he said and grinned. "I'm all alone kiddo. If you haven't heard, I've been around for a long, long time. My name is Jack Frost. I love being on my own. No rules. No responsibility. It's as good as it sounds." He said while brandishing his magical staff everywhere.

"I don't like being a guardian. They're all hard work and deadlines while I'm… snowballs and fine times. I'm not a guardian." He added and smiled.

Jef listened attentively and laughed sometimes when the winter spirit would make silly faces. Suddenly, he noticed something in the snow. Footprints. Footprints of who?

"(F/n)!" he thought, "I completely forgot about her!"

"You know Santa, the Tooth fairy, the Sandman and the Easter Bunny right?" continued the young guardian and your son nodded. "They're called the big four. They're the hardworking and boring ones while I'm the fun and cool one!" he added and gave out a dignity laugh.

"I bet you and the Easter Bunny are close friends." Mocked the young boy and laughed when Jack got petrified.

"The Easter Bunny and me? Close Friends? Nuh-uh not in my long immortal life. I like messing with him though. He's getting pissed off so easily which is fun." He said and laughed again.

Jef chuckled crazily while the winter spirit was mimicking the Easter Kangaroo's voice and actions. The young boy instantaneously remembered about you. He stopped laughing and interjected, "Jack… I need to find someone. She's with me lately and I think she's also looking for me."

"Wait? You- Someone's with you?" asked the winter spirit curiously and glimpsed at the boy.

The winter spirit's son nodded and without warning, his stomach rumbled. Jef got embarrassed and hugged his tummy tightly.

"Well, someone's hungry." Said Jack and grinned, "I could get some pine-"

"Oh no, no, no!" interrupted Jef and shook his head, "I- don't like eating pine cones…" he added.

"They're delicious! I haven't tasted it once but that's what the others say." Insisted Jack and patted the boy's head.

"They? Who said that pine cones are delicious?" thought the boy and gave Jack a furious look, "No, I don't really like it." He replied.

"What's your plan then? Starve to death?" asked the winter spirit and gave out a playful chuckle.

"NO!" shouted the boy and noticed the bright lights, a bit far from where they were. "Is there a city around here?" said Jef.

Jack looked up and scratched his white hair and responded, "Oh right!" he exclaimed and lightly banged his forehead, "There's a city here. Wanna go there now?" asked the young guardian.

"But- what about the girl-"

"I'll find her soon as I brought you to the city." Interjected his young dad. "Let's go!" he added and crouched down. "Here, jump on my back."

Jef grinned blissfully and obeyed to what the young guardian said. "Hold on tight!" reminded Jack and flew away.


	21. Chapter 21: Warm Heart

**_Awrigt... me and my family will go somewhere, I don't even want to come but *sigh* So guys! Here it is another chapter. I LOVE JEF and JACK! hehe My/ your two boys ^_^ Hope you'll enjoy this one! Thanks for the reviews, follows, favourites and support! :) REALLY REALLY APPRECIATE IT! T-T_**

Chapter 21: Warm Heart

The moon was high up and the place was still calm as the wind. You've been searching for your son but couldn't find him anywhere. The forest was just too big and he could've walked around the place. You observed every corner and every tree but still no sign of Jef.

"Where did he go?" you rasped and cut one of the tree's thick branches. "He's a half-human boy… and there's a lot of deadly creatures out here." You added.

Suddenly, you noticed something from the bushes. You walked towards it and wallowed down as you touched the footprints resting in the snow.

"This might be Jef's…" you thought, "It's the same size as his." You added and looked afar.

You noticed another footprint followed by another one and another one. You harshly followed it and accidentally put your guard down. You stopped and saw a few dog-like footprints and pine acorns on the ground. You inspected the place and looked up. You saw something odd up there and you followed it.

A small red and golden dagger was stabbed on the tree trunk. You pulled it out and touched the dagger's blade.

"He must've climbed up here to avoid those wild dogs." You whispered and took a glimpse around. "But where is he?" you thought.

Jef and Jack arrived in the city and his son saw the bustling people of the crowded place. He can hear the vehicles' loud sounds and honks, people laughing, teenagers talking and children playing. He missed the place he once lived in and wished that all things will come back to normal as soon as possible.

Then he noticed that this was the place the town he's living in. He didn't expect it to be this way but he recognized some of the shops and street names.

"Hold on kiddo, I'm gonna put you down somewhere where no one can see you." Said the winter spirit.

Jef clung on Jack's shoulders and they swooped down. The young guardian landed both of them gently and stretched afterwards.

"So will you be alright on your own?" he asked and gazed at the young boy while he's leaning on his magical staff.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Jef full of doubts. He tapped his pocket and put his hands in. "Lucky!" exclaimed the boy, "For the first time I'm glad that Josh (the 12 year old bully) tried to steal my money yest… yesterday?"

Before Jef got into this situation, Josh tried to steal money from the young boy when the bully got embarrassed by him. Josh would pretend that he's Jef's friend to be able to get into his room. Fortunately, your smart son hid it in his other jacket, that was resting in his cabinet, and acted that he has no money left.

"Three hundred dollars… I think this will last about a week…" he murmured and put his money back in his pocket.

"Ok… I'll be back I promise." Said the winter spirit and brushed the boy's brown hair. "I'll find this girl you're talking about." He added and flew hurriedly.

"Jack!" yelled the kid but he's already gone. "She's not… really a… girl…" whispered the boy and added, "Nah… he'll figure it out…. Maybe…"

Jef started to take a stroll around the city and named all of the shops and other places he recognized. He put his hands in his pocket and searched for something to eat. Surprisingly, he saw a burger stand, the same stand that he used to go to.

"Nice…" he said and uttered a light chuckle.

Jef crossed the street and took out some of his money from his pocket. "Hey George!" he said blissfully and the seller glanced at him with his surprised eyes. "Oh… wait… I'm at the past… that means…" he whispered and started to count with his hands. "I'm not born yet! Maybe this was George's great grandfather or something…"

"Hey… kid?" responded the man.

"Oh… right…" whispered the boy then looked at the man. "You're just so famous around here. I'm kinda new but they've been hearing about your burger. So…"

The boy got interrupted when the stout man, wearing a brown baggy wool jacket, flat cap, black trousers and a pair of mittens while holding a spatula laughed.

"Really eh? Me famous?" he said and the young boy realized that the man's round face turned red. "So what's your name kid?" he added.

"I'm Jef." He said simply with a cheeky smile and added, "I'll buy one burger please."

George nodded cheerfully and talked with the boy while he's cooking his order. "So, what are they saying about my burger?"

"Geez… this will last forever…" muttered Jef and laughed. "They said that it's not greasy and salty unlike the others." Said the winter spirit's son.

The stout man laughed and gave the boy's order. "Here…" said George and handed got surprised and stared at the man with his curious eyes.

"Uhmmm…" he stammered and gazed at the fries, "I didn't-"

"Oh, just take it." He interjected and the young boy smiled.

"Thanks George!" responded the boy joyfully and walked away. "Is it my lucky day today? He thought and took a bite of his meal.

Suddenly, he heard someone behind the bush on his right side. Jef stopped and looked at the direction. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk.

After a few blocks , Jef was feeling a bit unsafe. He's still hearing the sound earlier. He turned left and right but it's still following him. He stopped and abruptly checked behind him.

"Who's there?" shouted the boy but no response. "I know you're following me." He added.

Suddenly, he saw something was moving behind the tall tree not far from him. He slowly walked towards it and he can hear someone breathing heavily behind it. He slowly rested his hand on the tree trunk and peeked.

"What are you doing here little guy?" asked Jef that made the boy hiding behind the tree jumped.

"I- I…" stammered the young boy.

"Are you the one following me?" asked the winter spirit's son sweetly and stared at him.

Jef noticed that the boy's wearing a torn up baggy brownish shirt and a thin jacket on top. He looked down and saw the boy's worn up black shoes and crumpled pants. He glanced at the poor boy with pity and grinned politely.

"I' I'm sorry…" whispered the boy. "I know it's impolite to follow someone without him or her knowing but…"

The boy's tummy grumbled and this reminded the young boy he felt earlier. He maybe a stray kid, thought Jef.

"Are you hungry?" asked the winter spirit's son and grinned. "I can buy you a burger. Wanna go back there?"

The boy then started to avoid Jef's eyes and kept making patterns with the tip of his old shoe. Your son chuckled and said, "Come on, let's go."

The boy didn't nod but he followed Jef behind. The winter spirit's son kept calling him but he refuses to walk beside Jef.

"Hey George!" shouted Jef and the stout man suddenly waved at him.

"Hey there Jef! Want some more of my famous burgers?" asked the stout man jokingly and laughed afterwards.

"Yeah sure, but I'm not the one who'll eat it. I'll give it to someone." He responded and George cooked one burger.

The bashful kid waited and Jef talked to him gently. "So, what's your name?" your son asked and it took the young boy a few seconds to respond.

"I'm… Dy- Dylan.." said the boy shyly and didn't gaze at Jef.

"How old are you Dylan?" added Jef. "I- I'm… five years old.." replied the boy.

"So… wanna ask you. Why are you following me lately?" asked the winter spirit's son with a smirk on his face.

"I… I don't recognized you be- before…" replied the boy.

Jef got surprised about the boy's answer. If he noticed that he's not from around here, he must've stayed in this city for a long time. The winter spirit's son stopped asking and he heard George's call. He stood up and took his order and sat back beside the boy.

"Here…" whispered Jef and handed out the food.

At first the boy denied it but after Jef's coaxing he accepted it. He noticed that the young boy finished the burger in seconds. Jef giggled and said, "Since when did you have your last meal?"

Dylan gulped and took a sip of his juice and said, "Three days ago…"

Jef widened his eyes and stared at the boy. He smiled and stood up and bought another burger. Dylan tried to stop him but he didn't listen. Jef handed the food and the kid shyly accepted it.

"Three days…" thought the winter spirit's son, "I can not even imagine not eating for three days…"

Dylan accidentally burped and blushed when Jef uttered a light laugh. Jef cleared his throat and glanced at Dylan and said, "Are you all alone?"

The young boy shook his head slowly and answered, "No… there's more kids like me living here in the city. We're working together but sometimes we're not very lucky." He explained.

"Oh…" murmured Jef and looked down.

Suddenly you heard a loud whistle and Dylan abruptly stood up like he's about to ran.; but before he did, he looked at JEf and said, "Thanks again for the meal… Sorry if-"

"Don't worry about that!" JEf said joyfully. "Wait… I want to give you something." He added and Dylan waited.

Jef quickly took of his jacket revealing his blue long sleeve shirt. He waved his hair and brushed it before he handed it to the boy. "Here take it. It's freezing cold out here and you're only wearing that."

Dylan backed away and shook his head with fear. "No, it- it's too much. You already bought me meal and- and.."

"And I want you to have this." disturbed Jef still handing his jacket. "I'll be fine trust me." He added.

Dylan slowly took the jacket and put it on. It's a bit big for him but he'll grow into it. Jef smiled cheekily and winked at the boy.

"See? Much warmer right?"

Dylan nodded bashfully and smiled. "Thanks Jef… Thank you." He said bashfully and left.

Jef followed a gaze at the boy until he can't see him. He grinned to himself and looked above, staring at the dark blue sky as he breathed deeply.

"Maybe being an orphan has its advantages…" he whispered and sighed.


	22. Chapter 22: Lovers to Strangers

**_This is the chapter you've been waiting for! THE FEELS! Muwahahha. Thanks again guys. This is will my last update today. As you all know I'm going somewher. (groans) X( Hope you'll enjoy it ^_^_**

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 22: Lovers to Strangers

The winter spirit flew back to the forest to search for the girl Jef's was talking about. He stood in the air and observed but can't see clearly from above. He sighed deeply and kept searching.

"What does a girl and a young boy doing here in the forest?" he scolded and swooped down. He loosely brandished his staff here and there while checking around the place. Suddenly he heard someone rasping about something not far from where he was standing.

He slowly walked through the forests and followed the sound. It's echoing around the place and Jack gingerly hid from tree to tree and finally perched on a high branch of a pine tree.

His eyes widened when he saw an angel walking alone while talking muttering to herself. Jack flew swiftly and took a better look on the angel. Without a warning, he accidentally bumped into a tree branch and abruptly hid somewhere. Luckily, you didn't hear the winter spirit.

"Wait…" whispered Jack and squinted, "that's Jef's dagger…"

While kicking the white snow furiously, you looked both of your sides gazed at a distance.

"Where is Jef!" you shouted madly and swung your weapons. "Where the hell did that kid go?" you added and kept hitting anything that was blocking your path.

After after a few minutes, you hid your weapons and sat on a rock. You rested your face in the palm of your hands and breathed deeply.

"If you're only here…" you whispered.

When you looked up you noticed that snow started to fall. You firmly closed your eyes and breathed in the air of winter. You grinned and suddenly you felt dizzy.

You shook that feeling away and stood up. "I- I should… search for… Jef…" you said sounded tired.

At first look, you thought that it's just a hallucination, but it's not. The white snow you saw earlier was now gold. You looked up and noticed that the golden dust falls on you, nowhere else but where you were standing on.

You started to feel woozy and your head befuddled. You tried to walk but you kept falling. You grabbed a tree trunk an breathed heavily. "Wha- what's going on?" you thought.

You stood up and without noticing, you're about to fall back when someone grabbed your shoulders. You felt the person's frigid hand and you know who it was. You tried to turn but your sight became blurred.

You felt his arms under your knees and lifted you up. He stared at you for a while with his stern face and when he noticed you're still half awake, he sprinkled some gold dust in front of your face.

"That will put her to sleep…" whispered Jack and gazed at you attentively.

Jack walked onward while staring at you. He looked at your sleeping and and felt like he'd seen you before. "Nah… that's impossible… I have never seen her in my life…" And with that, Jack flew away back to the city.

The winter spirit's son was waiting at the top of an old building. How did he get there? The building he entered was the orphanage he knew from his present. Jef was tossing a rock at the wall and caught it afterwards and threw it again.

"He'll be back alright… just don't know when!" he scolded and threw the rock out of the building. Suddenly, he heard a furious grown man yelling and he realized that he just hit a window. Hiding behind a box, he saw a shadow passed by.

He grinned excitedly and looked up. "Jack!" he yelled blissfully and waved. "Wait… is that… (F/n)?" he added.

Jack landed and put you down gently on the ground. Jef ran to you and tried to wake you up and you wouldn't.

"I told you to bring her not put her to sleep!" yelled his son madly.

"Wha- you didn't tell me that she's a girl ANGEL! And I can't just appear in front of her while she's holding two deadly weapons. She scares me…" Jack said and scratched his head upon saying his last sentence.

Jef laughed out loud and pointed at his witty young dad. "You? Scared of a girl?" he said playfully and continued chuckling.

"Sh- she's no-"

"You're scared of a girl!" interrupted Jef and the winter spirit started to blush.

"I am no-"

"Jack Frost! Jack Frost! Scared of a girl!" interjected Jef and ran around when Jack chased him.

"Stop or I'll freeze you!" shouted the young guardian and Jef didn't listen. "Jef!" yelled Jack, "Why are you so hardheaded!" he added.

Suddenly when Jef saw you repositioned yourself, he stopped and walked towards you.

"Argh… my head…" you muttered while touching your dizzy, heavy head. "What happened?"

"I asked Jack Frost to find you." Responded Jef and gave you a tight hug.

Your eyes widened upon hearing the winter spirit's name. You abruptly stood up and lost your balance after. Fortunately, the young guardian caught your back and said, "Woah… slow down."

"Ja- Jack?" you stammered and gazed at the white haired teen boy behind you.

"Yup!" he replied cheerfully and chuckled. "Jack Frost."

You noticed that he doesn't remember you and Jef was about to tell your name when you interrupted. You grasped the boy's shirt and dragged him away from Jack.

"Don't tell him my name." you whispered.

"Wh- why?" asked the boy curiously. "He has to-"

"No…" you said and added, "He must not know. He must remember." You explained and suddenly a head popped between you and your son.

"And why are you guys leaving me behind?" asked the winter spirit. "I have a lot of questions for you two…" he added with a weird grin. "Especially you."

You glanced at Jef and he abruptly shrugged his shoulders at you. "Can I talk to her?" asked Jack and Jef didn't hesitate to nod.

When Jef left the roof, the winter spirit's joyful face became serious. Lots of voices came into your mind like "What should I tell him? He must not know my name. What if he asked me where I came from? What! What! What!"

"Now… I don't know why you know me but it's kinda funny that I don't know you. It looks to me that you're not ordinary… LIKE me.." he started and slowly circled you, "This is the first time I saw you… and I've been around for about 300 years. The only people I know is the big four. I suppose you know them?"

You nodded without saying anything and without glimpsing at him. You put your head down and breathed deeply. You can feel his lips close to your ear and he whispered,

"Who are you?"


	23. Chapter 23: Begin Again

**_Ok guys It's already Monday here and I have a schedule for my internet DAMN... I'm not a ten year old anymore! I hate my dad sometimes but he's ok... most of the time xD. So only one chapter and I'm in a hurry :( So see yah. Hope you'll like this one ^_^ LOVE JACK AND JEF! hehe _**

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents'

Chapter 23: Begin Again

"Who are you?" asked the winter spirit and your body started to tremble. You don't know what to say or even do. He stopped in front of you and lifted your head to face him.

"Who are you?"

"I… I'm…" you stammered still your eyes looking down. You stopped and thought to yourself, "What should I name myself? The name angel is not really... It will be obvious that 'm lying. Wha-"

"You forgot yourself?" said the winter spirit and lifted your chin higher. "Look me in the eye and tell me your name." he added and you can feel his anger in that tone of his.

You slowly gazed at his light blue, dazzling eyes and nervously said, "My… my name is… Ra- Raven…" you whispered and gave out a smirk, not buying what you said.

"Raven?" he repeated and looked at your white angel wings ad added, "That's a peculiar name for an angel…. Raven means black or darkness while you…" he stopped and observed you from head to foot and continued, "You're an angel representing light rather the opposite meaning of your name…"

You just gave out a mischievous grin and the winter spirit had doubts but he managed to make a smile.

"Oh well… he said and rested his staff on his shoulders, "I think there's a reason why your name is Raven." He added and gazed at you.

"I know you don't trust me.." you said and a bit surprise about your serene tone and added, "Tell me right now, what you think of me."

Jack chuckled and stared at you. He moved closer and inspected you. The winter spirit gently touched your wings, your white hair and your breathtaking necklace before he stood back in front of you.

"Your right… I don't trust you." He said coldly and grinned, "But I do trust the boy."

"Of course you do… he's a kid." You responded and Jack nodded.

"Not just A KID." Said the young guardian, "He's a special kid. He can see me and the first one who believes in me." He explained further, "I don't know your relation with the boy but it seems like you're quite close to him."

"Very close." You corrected.

"Jef's the first one that can see me. I'll always be there and spend time with him but I want you to know that If you're planning something either with him or with me… I'll do something terrible to you. You do know that I'm THE winter spirit right?"

Shocked, you never heard Jack Frost spoke like this before. He's pretty serious and you know exactly what he's going to do if you betrayed him or your own son. He just met Jef but you know that he's now protective about him like he was to you when both of you first met.

"So, RAVEN… Do you understand what I'm saying?" he added.

"Yes… I understand it crystal clear." You responded with a grin.

Jef was listening the whole time and he knew what was going on. You're right, he thought. Guardians don't really trust anyone that easily especially when an odd immortal angel came out of no where with a young boy with her that knows Jack Frost and the big four but don't know her.

"Raven…" whispered your son, "Why did she choose that name?" he added.

"And one more question. This has been bothering me lately…" Jack mentioned, "Jef said that he's just taking a stroll and didn't notice that he went into the forest. Then, why are you not with him lately?"

"Oh no…" Jef murmured and you thought the same thing.

You gulped hard and thought of something, quick, "We've been separated. I left him and searched a food for him to eat but when I came back he was gone." You lied and your son sighed in relief.

Jack was contented and he turned his back to you. "I want to know where Jef lives." He added.

Your heart stopped and didn't know what to say. Jef suddenly had an idea but he needs to come out of hiding but that will definitely ruin his cover.

"Je- Jef… doesn't have a home." You said nervously and the winter spirit quickly looked at you. "He's an orphan and ran away." You added.

"I found him alone one day and… and I-"

"You took him?" interrupted Jack and you nodded.

"Another lie... I don't want to lie especially to Jack…" you thought.

"Where is he living then?" asked the young guardian and you're about to speak when Jef knocked on the door and pretended if he could enter.

Jack laughed and called out to the kid. "Yeah sure kiddo." He said heartily.

Jef grinned at you widely and said, "I want to sleep in the forest tonight."

Jack got surprised and he gave you a puzzled look. You giggled and walked closer to the winter spirit, "You don't know A LOT of things about this kid." You said with a light laugh and added, "He can't feel cold, like you."

"Why does she know plenty of stuff about me? Who IS this girl?" Jack thought but showed a reluctant smile.

"Don't ask me. Ask Jack Frost. It's his forest after all." You continued and Jef begged Jack. The winter spirit didn't realize Jef's voice because he was too busy staring at you. "What else does she know about me?" he thought, "And- and how did she know that…"

"JAAACCK!" cried Jef and kept pulling his dad's sleeve, "Can I stay in your forest? Please, please, please!"

"Al- Alright kiddo…" He whispered and gazed at the boy. "Do you want to go now?"

"Yeah… I wanna take some shut eye…" said Jef and yawned madly.

You giggled and brushed the boy's brown hair. You can feel Jack's eyes on you but you didn't look back. The winter spirit carried the boy and flew back to his forest while you're following the from behind.

Jack's mind was not clear that time. It's full of questions about you. He landed him and Jef safely on the ground and your son was too tired to get up.

He lay down straight in the snow and fell asleep in a few seconds. The young guardian took of his brown cloak and put put it on your son.

You watched Jack do this and felt warmth in your heart. He picked up his staff slowly and stood up. You're about to sit beside your son when the Jack grabbed your hands.

"We need to talk." Said the young guardian simply. "NOW…" he added.

You nodded and took a last glimpse at your son and followed the winter spirit. Jack stopped and you felt nervous all of the sudden. You didn't look at him the whole time and he did the same thing.

"How did you know those things about me?" snapped Jack but didn't gazed at you.

"I know a lot of things about you. Also about the big four." You explained.

"I don't care about the big four Raven…" he whispered and looked at you.

At first you thought, who's Raven and then you remembered that that was your fake name. That made your heart melt and wished that he called you your own name instead of the made-up one.

"How did you know that this is my forest?" asked Jack furiously.

"I just know…" you responded but Jack was not satisfied.

"There's something you're not telling me! How long you've been around?" he shouted and gripped his staff firmly. You can see it glowing and you know that he'll lose his ground any minute now.

You didn't answer back and this made him more anxious. "WHO ARE YOU?" he shouted madly and walked closer to you.

You closed your eyes shut and avoided his blazing eyes. You can feel him a few inches from you but you kept resisting yourself from talking.

"I know your name is not Raven…" he murmured, "Some part of me is telling me that you're lying… TELL ME… WHO ARE YOU?"

You shook your head and Jack grasped your wrist tightly. You didn't look at him and the winter spirit clutched your wrist tighter.

"I- I can't tell you…" you whispered but Jack didn't listen.

"You lied to me in the first place. Tell me why should I believe you now?" said Jack fiercely and gripped your wrist stronger. "You think I forgot about Pitch? I don't know you and I'm sure the big four feels the same way but maybe Pitch knows you because you're his little puppet."

"You already know who I am!" you yelled back. "And you don't know how much it hurts me that you're treating me like a nobody to you!"

"What are you saying? I've never seen you in my life! How could you say that I already know you?" he responded.

Jack's response was like a hard slap on your face, even worse. He can't feel anything. Unlike Jack Overland. He felt the same way when both of your hands touched but this winter spirit can't. Just like Pitch said, he has a cold heart.

"No… his heart is pure that's why MiM chose him…" you said to yourself, "He just don't trust me and I don't blame him."

"Are you playing games with me?" scolded Jack.

"Yes! My name's is not Raven! I just told you that because I need you to remember! Remember me Jack… Remember my name so that this freaking situation will be over!" your tears started to burst out of your eyes and you avoided the winter spirit's stare.

"I already told you that I don't know you!" And with that Jack angrily put your hand down. "Did Pitch want you to spy on me? Did he order you to kill me? What? Tell me!"

He banged his staff in the snow and a rather strong blizzard formed around you. You hugged yourself tightly and knelt when you can't stand the cold and the robust, frigid wind.

Jack felt pity when he saw you lying in the snow. Unable to breathe and unable to move. He stopped the strong blizzard surrounding you and quickly ran to your side.

"I- I'm sorry…" he said and helped you to sit up. "I lost my… temper." He added and cupped your frozen cheeks.

"Ja- Jack…" you murmured. You can't help yourself from trembling the cold was extremely painful and it felt like it burnt your skin. You can't feel the cold, but when it comes to Jack, you can't handle it, no one can.

"Please… don't make me tell you my name. You have to remember." You said with your last breath and passed out.


	24. Chapter 24: A Little Trust

_**Heya guys! As usual, thanks again! Especially to my readers who helped me spread my story and recommended them to their friends! Love y'all ^_^ Hope you'll like this one. Imma in a hurry so... hehe ^_^ Bai bai! **_

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 24: A Little Trust

You got woken up by the shouts and laughs of the two boys. They've been playing snowball fight for at least three hours. You opened your eyes wide and blinked them a couple of times. You remembered what Jack did to you last night but you rather want to forget it and have a fresh start.

You got surprised when Jack's face appeared in front of you. Your cheeks were turning red when his white silvery hair touched your nose.

"Mornin snow flake!" he said cheerfully.

"Wha- snowflake?" you asked curiously and he chuckled.

"Yeah, since I don't know your name, I'll call you snowflake!" he explained and a snowball hit his head. A snowball from Jef. You giggled while the winter spirit's wiggling his messy hair and you brushed off the snow on his blue hoodie.

He smiled at you and said, "Lo- look… I'm sorry about last night… I don't know what came over me and It just made me feel-"

"Don't worry about that." You said and grinned, "It's ok."

"So… I want to start again. Hi! I'm Jack Frost!" said Jack and chuckled. You pushed his face aside as you sat up and you noticed that your son was aiming at you.

"Wha- Wait!" you yelled but he didn't listen.

"Too late!" he yelled back. Fortunately, your son missed and you hurriedly made a snowball. "Oh it's ON!

"Uh-oh…." Said Jef and started to run away from you.

Jack laughed hard while he's watching you chase after each other. Without a warning, you threw a snowball and hit the winter spirit's face. Jef was now the one laughing at his dad and when the young guardian got up he already had two snowballs in his hand.

"Who threw that!" he shouted and Jef pointed at you. "No one can throw snowballs at me! That's my job!"

You hid behind the tree when Jack threw a snowball but when you peeked he was gone. You gazed at your son but he just whistled. You looked behind you but still there's no sign of him.

"Where is he?" you murmured.

Suddenly, the young guardian shook the pine tree branches and the snow fell right on top of you. Jack gave out a loud chuckle as well as his witty son. Groaning, you maneuvered yourself out of the snow and wiggled your head to remove the snow on your hair.

"That's not fair!" you yelled madly but the two boys were still laughing at you.

"I've never been fair!" said the winter spirit while laughing.

You stomped your way towards the young guardian, who was now rolling on the ground blanketed with white snow, and gave him your furious look.

"Oh? Someone's mad…" Jack said with a mischievous smile, "Come one snowflake, it's just a game." He added.

Your cheeks turned crimson upon hearing his endearment name for you. You kept pushing him away from you whenever he tried to apologize. He brushed off the snow on your shoulder and on your hair while uttering a light laugh.

"I'm hungry!" complaint Jef and you gave him a sweet grin.

"Why don't we go ice fishing? Do you know a lake around here that has fish in them?" you asked and glimpsed at the winter spirit.

"Well I know a pond." Responded Jack. "By the way Jef, where's your jacket?"

"Oh…" he said and scratched his head, "I- I gave it to a kid… I met him in the city last night… and he's only wearing thin clothing. So I- I thought that I should give my jacket 'cause I can stand the cold." He explained shyly.

You giggled sweetly and muffled the kid with your hands and white wings. You planted a kiss on top of his head and said, "That's ok. You did the right thing."

Jef gave out a cheeky smile and all of you walked to the pond by foot. The winter spirit's son blissfully skipped ahead and kept kicking the snow.

"Hey, snowflake…." Said Jack bashfully and scratched his head, "I'm- I'm going to the city later on, I want you and Jef to come. Will that be alright?"

"Sure!" you said with a soft grin, "Uhmm… what are you going to do there?"

"I'll throw snowballs at anyone and put a heap snow atop of every car." He said and both of you laughed.

"Pond!" yelled Jef and both of you ran hurriedly to him.

You saw a frozen medium, yet thick, pond. Your so slowly looked at it without stepping on the pond and can feel the excitement inside him.

"I've never tried ice fishing before." He said and gazed at you. "Hurry you two!"

You laughed and both of you joined Jef. Glimpsing at the winter sprit's staff, Jack took it away from you and said, "It's not a fishing rod! It's my staff!"

Jef chuckled and you gave Jack an evil grin. The young guardian took a step back and hid his staff behind him as you slowly walked to him, still giving him your evil look.

"Oh come on, snowflake! There's plenty of tree branch you can use here as a fishing rod!" said the winter spirit nervously.

"But none of them has a hook like yours." You answered back. "Besides… I'm not the one who'll use it."

Jack Frost gazed at his son who was looking at the pond. The young guardian sighed deeply and said, "I'm the only one who can touch my staff. There's no wa-"

"Try to give it to him. What could go wrong?" you interrupted and tilted your head a little, begging for him to agree. "Pleaseee!" you said sweetly.

"Oh ALRIGHT!" said Jack and walked to Jef. You giggled and you watch the winter spirit made a hole in the pond.

"Are you sure?" asked Jef and glimpsed at you.

"Yeah…" you replied.

Jack handed the staff to Jef and the winter spirit's son felt relish. He gingerly touched Jack's staff and his young dad felt surprised that the kid can hold his staff.

"Wha- How could he…" he thought and looked at you with his amazing, light blue eyes.

"See?" you said and winked at him. "Told yah nothing wrong will happen." You added.

With the help of the young guardian, the two boys caught five huge fish. Jef excitedly and hurriedly made a fire using small logs and a few pieces of twigs. After an hour, the food was prepared and your son cheerfully ate the fish that he and his young dad caught.

"You want some?" asked Jef and handed you one of the fish attached to a stick.

You giggled and said, "Are you sure? Cause I think five fish is a not enough for you."

"What? You think I can finish these all by myself? I don't eat that much… I can only finish three."

You and Jack laughed and your son's pale cheeks turned crimson red. Jef took the last bite of his meal and walked away.

"Where do you think you're going?" said the winter spirit. There's a lot of wild dogs out there! Not to mention the grizzly bears!"

"Don't be ridiculous! Bears are hibernating at this time!" he shouted back. Suddenly, he heard a wolf howl from a distance and the young kid hurriedly ran behind you and hugged your waist.

"What? Go on brave little man. Walk away…" you said using your weird tone.

"On second thought… I'll just stay here." Jef said shyly and hugged you tighter.


	25. Chapter 25: City Visit

**_Ok there's a little change about the story, not too complicated but I hope you'll understand. Someone told me that the time does not match. So I added a few twitches: You met him when he was 300 years old and you were 16 back then. Now, _****_Jack was 291 years old._**

**__****_Another change: You all read Jef talking to the burger guy right? Jef didn't exist at that time but George is related to the GEORGE Jef knew in the present. Maybe his great grandfather or something hehe. Ok thanks again guys! WHOO! 300 plus reviews! Really appreciate it! Hope you'll like this one. I don't really have much time to write so I can just post one chapter at a time :( Sorry. _**

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 25: City Visit

The winter spirit has been throwing snowballs at anyone for quite some time now, especially at the kids. You and your son laughed merrily while Jack was aiming at the little kids mercilessly. You tried to stop him at some point but he just won't listen, it made you laugh though.

"Hey, (F/n)… " whispered Jef trying not to say your name too loud. "Ca- can I walk around? I'll be back here afterwards."

"Sure kiddo… just be back exactly after one hour ok?" you said heartily and kissed the boy's forehead.

The winter spirit's son ran down the building with gaiety and explored the city. The young guardian stopped when he noticed that it's been quiet for a while. He turned and gazed at you with his troubled eyes.

"Where's Jef?" he asked while looking around.

"He left. He wants to walk around." You replied without looking at him.

"It's just you and me then huh, snowflake?"

You blushed upon hearing what the winter spirit said. You shook that feeling away and stood beside him to see what he was doing.

You noticed that the kids started to play. Also, you saw a bunch of cars covered with thick, white snow and there's no way to brush it off unless they shove it.

Grinning evilly at the young guardian with your arms crossed, Jack tilted his head a little with a smirk on his face and said, "What?"

"You really like messing with humans do you?" you responded.

Jack chuckled and said, "Nope, not really. I LOVE it."

You glared at him and you're about to fly away when the winter spirit grabbed your hand. You turned and glanced at him with your puzzled look.

Perplexed, you stared at your hand while he was holding it and looked back at the winter spirit's blue, brilliant eyes.

"I- I want to talk to you for a while… but not here." He said shyly and both of you flew away.

After a few minutes, you went to a park, like the other places, it was full of snow. You inspected by looking here and there then you realized this was the park where you first saw Jack.

"I want to know a lot more about you…" Jack said that broke the silence. You blushed as you looked at him and waited for him to continue.

"First… I- I'm terribly sorry for what I did last night…" he murmured while scratching his head and added, "I felt angry be- because you lied to me…"

You gave him a sweet grin and moved closer to him. He didn't glimpse at you and he was still leaning on his wooden staff. Jack saw your feet in front of him and he swiftly looked up.

"I don't blame you…" you whispered sweetly and moved your face closer to his. "I should be the one apologizing."

The winter spirit blushed and he looked away. He played with his staff and didn't talk for a few minutes.

"So…" you said, "What do you know about me?" you asked and sat on the nearest bench on your right side.

Jack didn't follow and he was still standing where he stood since the beginning. You crossed your legs and the winter spirit blushed redder as he gazed at them.

He walked and stood in front of you but looked in a different direction and whispered, "I- I wanna ask you… whe- where did you come from?"

You don't want to lie to him again. You don't want to hurt him or break his trust, if he has. You looked down and Jack sat beside you and rested his staff on his lap.

"Ja- jack… there's some things… you must not know." You started and added, "It's better If I tell you that you can't know rather than… lie to you again."

The winter spirit understood and put his arms at the back of the bench as he stared at you with his soft eyes and said, "Ok… just forget that but I really want to know your name." he said bashfully.

"You already know my name Jack. You just have to remember…" you said and glimpsed at him with your worried eyes.

"I can't… I don't-know you… I swear." Replied the winter spirit.

You stood up without saying a word and walked away, leaving him behind. You hugged yourself and didn't look back. The young guardian followed a gaze at you and sighed deeply.

"What does she mean by that?" he thought.

"He doesn't know me… what should I do to make him remember? This doesn't make any sense… how can he remember me if I'm his future?" you thought and a tear rolled down your cheek.

Suddenly, you felt frigid and you realized that the winter spirit was somewhat close to you. You swerved behind you and you saw Jack standing a few steps away from where you were.

"Snowflake…" Jack whispered and touched your shoulders with his pale, cold hands. "I- I don't know you… what are you saying?"

"Just- Could you- just leave me for a while…" you responded and the winter spirit slowly lifted up your chin.

"Do you want-"

"Just… go." You interrupted and the winter spirit obeyed.

He took a last look at you and flew away. He decided to talk to your son and ask him something about you. It took him a few minutes to find Jef and he saw him perched on a tree branch while swinging his legs.

Jack landed and Jef got surprised and fell off the tree. The winter spirit chuckled and helped the poor boy lying in the snow to stand up.

"Don't startle me like that!" shouted Jef madly and propped himself up.

"Sorry kiddo." Said Jack and reached out a hand and added, "Are you alright?"

"No…" rasped the boy and shot Jack his mad look. "By the way, where's… uh…"

"Snowflake?" added Jack and the boy nodded. "She- she uhmm… wants to be alone for a while." He stammered.

"Oh… I see…" the kid murmured.

"She keeps telling me that I already know her name and all I need to do is to remember it but I swear I don't. I don't know her. This is the first time we met…" explained Jack and his son realized how you felt.

"I feel like… I feel like I hurt her." Added Jack and looked down. "I don't know how though, but I feel like I badly hurt her feelings."

"Jack.." said the winter spirit's son, "You already know her. It's really complicated to explain but she needs you to remember."

Jack leaned his back on the tree trunk while Jef sat in the snow. Suddenly Jef spoke, "Come… I want to take you somewhere but PROMISE me not to tell her this."


	26. Chapter 26: Untold Story

**_Heya guys! Another chapter. Sorry been busy. I can't write two stories. :( But I'll try to update as often as I can hehe :) Thanks again guys for the support! More updates coming soon! ^_^ _**

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 26: Untold Story

The two boys decided to walk to where Jef said earlier. The young guardian looked around and saw kids playing with his white snow. He grinned delightfully and rested his staff on his right shoulder. Jef suddenly took a right turn and the winter spirit followed.

"Where are we?" Jack asked curiously while staring at the boy beside him.

"I'm the one who supposed to ask you that later." Replied the boy without glimpsing at his young dad.

The young guardian scratched his silver hair and sighed. He didn't say anything afterwards and when Jef stopped, Jack looked at the simple house in front of him.

"Here we are!" said his son cheerfully. "Do you know where this is?"

"Uhh…No…" stammered Jack while tliting his head on both sides.

Groaning, the winter spirit's son walked to the window carefully, trying not to be visible by the people inside. Jef looked through it and saw a girl, about same age as him, playing with her parents. Your humble son smiled sweetly as he watched the whole thing.

Jack Frost got intrigued and followed the boy's direction. He leaned on his staff and noticed the people inside. Jack also realized that the kid was somewhat sad even though he has a smile on his face.

"Who are they?" asked the winter spirit that broke the silence.

"Oh right… this is what I'm talking about. Don't tell (first syllable of your name)…. I mean… snowflake about this one." Reminded the boy and Jack slowly nodded.

"You see that girl there?" added Jef and pointed at the little girl preparing the Christmas tree.

"Yeah… what about her?" asked the young guardian and gazed at the kid for a few seconds.

"That's snowflake…." Whispered his son.

The young guardian got surprised and he took a good look at the girl inside the house. He stll can't believe it. His mind was not clear and didn't know what he should say or do. He again glanced at his son and said, "Wh- What do you mean that's snowflake? She looks nothing like her."

"Because she's a human right now." Explained the boy as he crossed his arms,"Snowflake was never an angel. Something… happened in her life that changed everything. Also the reason why she's an angel today."

Still confused, the winter spirit repeated everything the boy said in his head and blurted, "What? Then… if this little girl is snowflake… then why is she here? Are you saying that she… time traveled?"

"I don't really know if it is called time travelling but… I haven't figured that one out yet. I still honestly don't know what's going on." Replied the boy shyly.

"Woah, woah, wait a sec. You? You're also from the… the future?" said Jack and felt shocked.

"Uh… did I go too- yes…. Yes I'm with her when the crazy thing happened." Stammered the boy nervously and didn't look at his young dad. "Please don't tell snowflake." He added.

"I- I won't." said Jack and didn't even notice that he responded.

Still puzzled about the situation, he added, "So what is this have to do with me?"

"I- I think…. I have to stop giving you information. I already said too much." Replied the boy and continued, "Sorry, but you have to figure the other things by yourself."

"Oh…." Mumured Jack, sounded disappointed. "We should go… maybe snowflake is looking for us." Added the winter spirit and they both walked where Jack left you.

No one talked on the way back. Jack was still perplexed and Jef can't stay focused because of what he said to the young guardian. Suddenly, a shadow passed by above them and got the two boys' attention. They looked up and saw you about to land in front of them.

You son smiled and gave you a hug when you touched the ground. You giggled sweetly and kissed the boy's head and madly brushed his brown hair.

"Where did you two go huh?" you asked with a light laugh and gazed at the winter spirit. "Jack… I'm sorry about earlier I just need-"

"What? That? It's cool. I understand that you need some space. Besides, me and Jef had a good time lately." Interrupted Jack and you shot him a sweet smile.

Suddenly, someone ran into your son and knocked him to the floor. The winter spirit's son shook his head and opened his eyes and saw the stray kid.

"Dylan?" asked Jef in surprised. Then the second thing he heard was the mad voice of a grown man. He seemed to chase the poor kid and before Dylan could run, the man grasped the boy's jacket that your son, Jef, gave him.

"You, filthy thief! Pay for the apple you stole or else I'll call the police!" yelled the man furiously and kept shaking the stray kid.

Jef abruptly stood up and yelled, "Sir! Please… Stop hitting him."

The thin, tall man was wearing winter clothes with a white apron on top. It's pretty obvious that this man was working on a market but can't specify what kind. The man quickly put the boy down and Dylan hid behind your son.

"You know this vermin?" asked the man angrily and gave the stray kid a furious stare.

"Please… he's just a kid. I'll pay for what he stole. How much is it?" asked Jef and took out a few bucks from his jeans.

"No, I rather teach this kid a lesson." Reponed the man madly, "I'll call-"

"Just let me pay. I assure you that he will not do that again." Interjected Jef and he could see in the man's eyes that he has doubts about Dylan.

"Two dollars." Muttered the thin man and Jef handed out the bill. "Don't trust him kid…" he added and walked away.

Jef sighed in relief and looked at the boy with pity. He crouched down and said, "Why did you do that Dylan?"

"I- I.." said the boy shyly. "I have to…"

"Why?" repeated Jef.

"Be- because… my sister is sick… She got a cold and- and… she's very hungry…." The kid whispered.

Jef felt sorry for what Dylan said. He brushed the boy's hair and gave you his worried look. You grinned at him and gazed at the young guardian. Jack nodded slowly and said, "Help him, Jef…"

"Where's your sister?"


	27. Chapter 27: Lost Tooth

**_Hey guys! Sorry for not updating yesterday. I went somewhere with my family. Sorry for the inconvenience but here it is! Another chapter ^_^ Thanks for your patience. Some of you said "Please update as soon as you can! No pressure" lol XD haha. Oh and Dakota Quiocho, it's alright :) Just read the story attentively next time hehe or ask me anything you want to know ^_^ Don't blame you this story kept switching in the oast, present, future. It's normal to feel lost haha. _**

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 27: Lost Tooth

You arrived at the place where Dylan and his sister lives. It was an old theater and it's a big one. Jef knew this was illegal but luckily, no one found out that a bunch of stray kids was living there. Dylan opened the door and they all walked in.

The place was frigid. The roof had already holes in it as well as the wooden floors. It's dusty everywhere and Jef got startled by the rats running in front of him. Surprisingly, Dylan didn't even nudged or uttered a light yelp. He looked around and noticed the chairs were already broken into pieces. Webs in every corner, ripped curtains hanging and the windows were already shattered.

"Sorry about the place…" whispered Dylan shyly.

"Don't worry about that…" responded your son with a grin.

You also looked around and realized the pain of the children living in here. You saw kids hiding just when they saw your son. Your face frowned when you noticed their ripped, baggy clothes and thin bodies. The winter spirit also felt sorry for himself. He got too focused about playing with the kids, he forgot about these kinds of children.

Dylan quickly ran when he heard his sister coughed dreadfully hard. Jef followed and after a few minutes, you three saw a thin girl wearing ripped brown dress that falls down to her knees. She has a matured face but you can't really tell what her age was because of her poor body and height.

Jack leaned on his staff and looked at the girl with worry. Dylan abruptly checked her big sister's temperature and gazed at Jef afterwards knowing that she doesn't feel good.

"What should I do?" asked the boy nervously.

"I- I… Just give her the apple and I'll run to the store to buy her medicine. Oh and do you clean water around here? I'll be needing it later. " He responded and the boy nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can." Added Jef and with that he was gone.

You and Jack followed your son and when all of you got out of the old theater, the winter spirit carried Jef and flew away.

Arriving at the drug store, Jef bought a medicine for fever also herbs that you recommended and flew back to the theater.

"Dylan!" Jef called out and the boy already prepared the hot water. The kid was still boiling it and your son quickly put the herbs in. You took out the medicine and when the herb was done, you gave the girl a capsule.

"Here… drink this…" said the winter spirit's son and the girl drank the herb.

"Now, always give her this herb ok? She'll be fine maybe by tomorrow night." Said Jef to Dylan.

Suddenly, Jef noticed that the boy was crying, Dylan covered his eyes and said, "I'm sorry… I put you in this-"

"Don't say that." Interjected your son and smiled. "Now, I'll be bac-"

"Please… stay here…" a girl's voice said and your son gazed at the girl lying on the floor. "Just- just until I recover." She added.

The young guardian's son agreed and kept checking the sick girl. Jef went out of the theater to get some errands and the winter spirit suddenly tossed a basket of fresh fruits.

"I picked that up. I know every tree here in this city." Said Jack with a grin. Jef hurried delivered the fruit basket and the five children excitedly ate all of it. They left five pieces of fruits for the girl. Jef noticed that the girl she was helping was the eldest of them all.

"She must be the lead…" whispered Jef and went out again.

"Heads up!" you shouted and your son caught his favorite fruit. "Grapes!" he shouted blissfully and you giggled.

"Oh and I also have an extra apple." Added Jack and tossed it again to his son.

"Thanks guys!" replied Jef and started to eat.

Unluckily, when your son bit the apple, he shouted in pain. You quickly knelt in front of him and cupped his pale cheeks.

"What? What happened?" you asked thoughtfully.

"No- nothing… I just bit my tongue." responded the boy. "Oh well… I'm pretty beat! I think I should go to sleep. I think I can sleep right there." He added and pointed at the tree.

"Sure kiddo. I just remembered, I have to do my job. I totally forgot about it… I still have to do it." You said and kissed the boy's forehead.

"Oh right…" he whispered and yawned.

You giggled and carried the boy and said, "Come here you.." and sat him on the tree branch. "See you tomorrow…" you added and flew away.

The young guardian sat in the snow just below Jef, guarding his son and decided to sit on the roof of the theater to watch out for you. After a few hours, Jef still can't fall asleep. His right cheek ached and he felt like a tooth loosened.

He touched it and moved it back and forth until he can pull it out. He uttered a light shout and stared at his brilliant tooth.

"Yes! Now I can sleep… I guess…" After a few seconds, drowsiness took over and he accidentally dropped his tooth in the snow.

One of the Toothfairy's forms passed by and got hit by a shining light. The little fairy looked around and saw a tooth, white as snow, lying on the ground. It excitedly picked it up and hugged it because of its whiteness and left to deliver it to her mistress.


	28. Chapter 28: Memories

**_Another one! More updates coming soon! Love y'all ^_^ Bye bye :)_**

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 28: Memories

The Toothfairy was busy checking her tooth collection. Every case has a picture of every child around the world. She cheerfully arranged them and went to the center of her realm after. She's staring at the new deliveries of tooth when suddenly one of her forms went forth while reaching out the whitest teeth that it saw.

Tooth gasped when she took a glimpse of the white, shining tooth. She has never seen anything like it, except for the stories of Jack Frost's clean teeth. She gingerly took it and analyzed it thoroughly. Her purple round eyes sparkled with excitement and smiled widely while staring at it.

The Toothfary looked at the form that bought the dazzling tooth and said, "Great job! Wonder whom this tooth belongs to. This is the first time I saw it and I'm pretty excited for that kid to lose more of his tooth!"

But something's wrong when the Toothfairy tried to find the case. There's no record of it. She again searched but still, no luck. The form who took Jef's took suddenly flew beside her mistress and whispered to her.

"What?" asked Tooth in shock, "That can't be. That boy is about seven years old you say? That's not possible. I should've collected more of the boy's tooth but I have no records of him."

The form shrugged his shoulders and sent Tooth thinking. The Toothfairy gazed at the tooth she was holding firmly for a while and thought of something. She can visualize the boy's memories.

"Maybe that could work. It's pretty mysterious that I don't know this boy." She murmured.

Tooth concentrated and closed her eyes as she put your son's tooth in the palm of her hand. Like having a nightmare, the Toothfairy shook her head with her eyes closed as she looked in the boy's memories. She can see a boy with dark brown hair, (your eye color) eyes lying in a blue crib basket.

Tooth also saw the boy gripping on a finger with his tiny, cute hand. Suddenly, she saw a teen white-haired boy smiling at the baby boy and beside him was an angel. That angel gave something to the baby boy, a rattle, but not just any rattle. It's made of ice and frost that will never melt. The baby boy shook it cheerfully and heard a soothing, magical bell sound.

The vision changed. The joyful, sweet scene lately turned into dark and evil one. It's Pitch and the weird part was she was in the vision, as well as her fellow guardians. By the looks of it, Tooth noticed that they're all protecting the baby. She quickly threw the white tooth and didn't notice that she did it. Fortunately, one of her forms caught it and they all sighed in relief.

"What was that?" whispered the worried Tooth fairy. "Why is Jack Frost in the vision? Who is the baby and the angel?" she thought and felt befuddled.

She doesn't know what think. She and the other guardians were in the vision that made her abruptly put the winter spirit's son's tooth in a small box. She carefully wrapped it and decided to go to North's.

On a tree branch, lies a young boy, still sleeping peacefully. He repositioned himself clumsily and fell over the tree. Instantaneously, the winter spirit caught him before he landed on the ground and chuckled at his son.

Jef, with his eyes wide, got stunned and frozen. He shook his head madly and Jack put the boy down carefully. Your son looked around, searching for you, and saw you lying in the snow, still in slumber. Jef smiled and gazed at his young dad and said, "What time did she came back last night?"

"I think… about three In the early morning." Said Jack and furrowed his eyebrows.

The winter spirit's son grinned and sat beside you. The young guardian's eyes soften as he gazed at you too.

"Jef, you should check up on Dylan't sister. I'll stay here with snowflake." Said the winter spirit gently and also stood beside you.

Jef cheerfully nodded and ran to the theater. Jack stared at you for a couple of minutes and brushed your white long hair. He grinned while doing this and removed the remaining strands off your face.

"What's your real name? I can feel it now but… It's not yet enough." He whispered and slowly rubbed your cheeks with his cold, pale hand.

Feeling the young guardian's touch, you carefully opened your blue eyes and turned your head to him. Jack blushed madly and withdrew his hands with celerity. You giggled and lightly punched the teen's shoulders and said, "Is Jef already awake?"

Jack nodded sheepishly without saying anything while avoiding your stare. You propped yourself up and looked around.

"Already noon?" you muttered and stood.

Jack gazed at you secretly the whole time and looked away whenever you caught him looking. Suddenly, your son came out of the old theater and ran as fast as he could to you and gave you a tight, warming hug.

You chuckled heartily and kissed the boy's head. "How's Dylan's sister?"

"She's better than last night. No doubt that she'll be alright this evening." Said the boy with a grin. "Also I said to Dylan that I'll be gone for about an hour. I want to go back to the pond and do ice fishing pleaseee!" he begged while making a puppy-dog face.

"You hungry?" asked Jack playfully.

"STARVING!" yelled Jef irritatedly. "And I'll bring back some of it later for them."

"What are we waiting for?" you said with a relish smile.

You and your two boys went back to Jack's forest. Again, Jef used the winter spirit's staff as a fishing rod that made Jack a little bit worried. You giggled while watching them fight over the fish that escaped when your little son slipped.

A few minutes passed by, Jef started to cook using the fire that you made while they're fishing lately. Your soon finished five of the fish and cooked the remaining ones for the kids in the theater.

"Jack…" you called and the winter spirit gazed at you. "Is- Is there another pond that I can use? I'm just going to soothe my body. I'm… quite tired." You added shyly.

Jack got confused and looked at the boy with a smirk on his face giving Jef a "What" look. "She's like that when she's tired. She would dip herself in a cold water just to ease herself up." Explained the boy.

"Oh… ok… There's a lake here. I can take you there." Said Jack softly without looking at you.

You got surprised about the young guardian's response. He doesn't want to talk about or even anyone to find out that lake. The lake where he was born. You nodded and stood up.

"I'll be fine. Just tell me where. It's better if you stay with-"

"I'll be alright (first syllable)… I- mean snowflake." Said Jef and felt relief that he didn't slip. "It will only take a few minutes and I have nowhere else to go anyway."

"Ok… don't wander off." You reminded and brushed the boy's brown hair madly.

Jack directed you back to the lake and it took about a few minutes. You didn't talk for a while and it's the same for the young guardian. Arriving at the place, you slowly walked and glimpsed at Jack.

"Are you sure you want me to use the lake?" you asked thoughtfully with your worried eyes.

"Why? It's just a lake." Replied Jack.

"I know that it's not JUST a lake." You repeated and walked to him. "This place is special for you."

"Ho- how did you know?" asked the shocked winter spirit. "Did Jef-"

"He didn't tell me anything." You interrupted.

Silence fell upon the both of you. You stared at Jack and cupped his face. Jack's cheeks turned crimson as he gazed at your light blue eyes.

"What's my name?" you asked.

"I… I still don't remember." He whispered. "I can't…"

You feigned a smile and turned your back to him. Jack walked pass by you and melted a small portion of the lake, big enough for you to use.

Back at your and Jack's place in the South pole, when you got exhausted or stressed or even lonely,you would go to the lake and take a refreshing, cold bath. Cold replenishes you. It's understandable. You're the winter spirit's wife but sometimes Jack's cold can also be dangerous just like what happened when he tried you to make you admit your real name.

"Do you trust me?" you asked and stood beside him near the lake.

"Not completely… I still don't know enough information about you. Funny, you know a lot about me."

"I just want to know and I don't blame you. It's a good thing that you don't trust a STRANGER wholeheartedly ." You responded. "Thanks Jack…"

He shot you his sweet smile and walked away. Before he left the place, he swerved and looked at you. He saw you already taking off your clothes. Thus, making him blush madly. He shook his head while flying and didn't notice that he passed Jef below him.

He heard a boy's voice shouting his name and he finally realized that it was his son. He flew back

and his son saw the winter spirit's rosy cheeks.

"How did it go?" asked Jef inquisitively with an evil grin.

"Ho- how did what go?" stuttered Jack and avoided the boy's weird stare. "Stop looking at me like that!" he shouted bashfully and perched on a high tree brach, leaving the boy below.


	29. Chapter 29: Playful Kiss

**_Sorry for taking so long. I've been bc and there's a lot of things going on here in the house. :( So here it is and I promise to update as soon as I can. Plus yesterday, I got mad. Someone stole my story "Your Childhood Friend" and she get credits for it. It's on It's actually THE SAME. The only difference was she made an OC instead of (F/n) ARGH! :( I created an account for that and told her. Read my comment if you want to. :) So here it is ^_^ My apologies again._**

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 29: Playful Kiss

All of you went back to the theater and checked up on the girl. She's getting well continuously that made your son felt safe about her. The kids all said their thanks to the winter spirit's son before he left. You and Jack was waiting outside for him and when he came out and decided to take a stroll.

Jef picked the place to rest in. The park where you and Jack first met. The young guardian felt different at that time and can't resist not looking at you.

Your son took out his silver flute and sat in the middle of the park. He started to play a smooth, calming piece composed only by him.

You attentively listened and closed your eyes while doing this. Jack surprisingly held your hand tightly and this got your attention. You opened your eyes and gazed at your hand, fixed with his. Glimpsing at Jack, you stared at his hypnotizing, dazzling, blue eyes that made you speechless.

"I- I don't know why I did that…" he whispered bashfully.

"I do…" you said simply and grinned.

The wind blew stronger but not violently. Jef continued to play and the winter spirit's heart beat beat faster. He quickly retrieved his hand and stood. He rested his staff on his shoulders and walked away from you.

"I know you…. I can feel that I know you." Thought Jack.

"He can remember…" you murmured, "We're getting close."

The song stopped and Jef slowly opened his eyes. He breathed and deeply and made a joyful grin on his face. He put the flute back in his shirt and cheerfully jumped up.

"I want grapes!" he yelled politely.

"You just ate!" shouted Jack and added, "How many stomachs do you have in there kiddo?"

The winter spirit's son got pissed off and made a fantastic snowball. Jack grinned with excitement and also made one for himself.

"You dare to challenge Jack Frost?" Said the winter spirit in a playful tone.

Without saying anything, your son threw the snowball and Jack easily dodged it. He laughed boastfully and stuck his tongue at his son.

"My turn…"" said Jack with a smile.

Jef ran for his life and hid behind a big tree just in time. The young boy pointed at his young dad and badgered him repeatedly.

"I thought you want grapes!" shouted Jack with anger to change the subject. The winter sprit made a snowflake and started to fly around. Then he said, "There, just follow that snowflake."

"Are you sure? Or that's just one of your dirty tricks?" said Jef feeling doubt about Jack's plan.

"You don't want to? Alright. I'll just mel-"

"No! Ok, I'll go…" said Jef and followed the small snowflake.

You giggled and smiled while watching your boys' scene. Jack sat beside you but didn't look. You cleared your throat and Jack gazed at you.

"That snowflake you made. Are you sure that it will-"

"Yes…" he said gloomily. "Of course I won't let a kid be lost in the winter forest." He added irritatedly.

Jef followed Jack's snowflake and lead him to a grapes paradise. He didn't know why he loves grapes so much but didn't care. He loves it. The winter spirit's son quickly picked all the grapes he can carry and went back. While eating as he walked, Jef heard something move from the bushes.

He stared here and there, observing the place and the sound stopped but whenever he continued to walk, it returned.

Jef walked faster but carefully enough to avoid the grapes to fall.A few moments later he came back to where you and Jack were.

"Looks like you've seen a ghost." Said Jack kiddingly with a mischievous smile and laughed.

"What? Don't be ridiculous. There's no such thing as ghosts." Jef opposed and ate another piece of grape to abate his nervousness.

"What about me? I'm a spirit. Is there a difference?" continued the young guardian.

"Want some?" asked Jef and handed you a piece of grape, ignoring his young dad.

"Sure kiddo." You said heartily and accepted the boy's offer.

"I'll just buy water over there. I'll be right back." Said your son and left the grapes to you.

"Aww… what about me." Said Jack and his son shot him a furious look and glared.

You laughed and the young guardian glimpsed at you. You feigned a coughed and looked away. You were about to eat a grape when the winter spirit interjected.

"Gimme one." He said and opened his mouth.

"This is Jef's grapes and he doesn't want you to have some." You said and chuckled.

"Hey not fair! I'm the one who lead Jef to the grapes!" shouted Jack angrily.

"No you didn't. The snowflake did." You mocked.

"You mean MY snowflake?" responded the young guardian and tried to steal one but you put the grapes away from him.

"Nuh uh…" you said and ate a whole grape.

Surprisingly, Jack grinned evilly and touched your shoulders. You turned into a rock and the young guardian put his lips on yours. You weakened and you returned the kiss but that's not what Jack's after.

Without a notice, the winter spirit broke the kiss and backed away from you then you realized that he took the grape from your mouth.

"This grape is sweet." Said Jack jokingly and chuckled.

"Wha- How could you!" you yelled and your face started to redden.

"What? It's just a grape." Continued the young guardian still mocking you.

"GRAPE? I'M NOT WORRIED ABOUT THE GRAPE!" you scolded madly.

"Then what is it? The kiss? Ok then, it's JUST A KISS."

Upon saying that, no words came out of your mouth and you stubbornly gave all the grapes to the young guardian and walked away. Leaning on the tree, you crossed your arms and didn't glimpsed at the winter sprit even though he's looking at you with his playful grin.

Jef arrived, holding a bottle of water, and noticed that you got angry at Jack. He sat beside his young dad and said, "What's wrong with her? Why is she angry?"

"She's angry because I stole her grape." Said Jack and laughed mischievously.

"Stole a grape or stole a kiss?" you thought.

"What? Just because of that?" asked Jef curiously and glanced at you with his brow raised.

"I know right? It's just a grape. I don't know why she got angry." Explained Jack further .

"Hey! Why are you eating my grapes! Get your own! Snowflake! I told-"

"Just let him have it!" you interrupted fiercely.

Jack laughed and continued to eat the grapes. He tasted each one but he seemed not satisfied with it. He looked at his son with a smirk and said:

"The grape I stole from her is sweeter that these…" whispered Jack.


	30. Chapter 30: Nightmare

**_Another chapter! More updates coming soon I promise! ^_^ My dad's flight was rescheduled... amp... nah, I'll just wait ^_^ Hope you'll like this one! Thanks again for the support, reviews, follows and favourites. :) Don't fall off your chair :P_**

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 30: Nightmare

It's already midnight and the winter spirit's son continually repositioning himself in his sleep. He's having a nightmare. At first, he saw a beautiful maiden, that might be his mother, looking at him. Jef can't see her face clearly for it was blurred. No matter how hard he's trying, he can't see her mother's lovely face.

Jef also dreamt of the blue rattle with snowflakes and frost that he saw in the attic. He was holding it and shaking it. He can hear the rattle's magical sound and also heard his own baby laugh. Jef can hear voices but not rather audible. It seemed so familiar to him he just can't really tell.

Her mother carried him slowly and muffled him with her protective arms. He saw a boy behind her mom with his chin propped on her shoulder. That boy was also looking at him. Jef thought that he might be his father.

"Mom, dad… is that you?" whispered Jef in his sleep.

The dream continued. His dad, young dad rather, touched his small hands and Jef firmly grasped it. His young dad chuckled and said, "You're pretty strong Jef… "

"Just like you." his mom said softly and both of them laughed.

Suddenly, the dream interchanged. A few moments ago, it was a quite beautiful dream but it switched into a nightmare. Jef can see he was being taken away but have no idea where. It was dark and cold. The next thing he saw was her mother's face wet with tears.

She was hushing him and singing him a lullaby to make him stop crying. The maiden kissed his forehead and murmured, "Be good now Jef. We will always be there for you."

"No… mom… do- don't go… don't le- leave me." Cried the winter spirit's son.

In his dream, her mom kissed his soft cheek and left. Jef can hear himself crying. His surrounding darkens and Jef shouted for help but no one came.

"Jef…" a voice said and this was the same voice he heard from her mother. "Jef…"

"Don't leave me… Don't leave me!" yelled your son and quickly woke up. He saw you in front of him trying to wake him up and you succeeded . Jef abruptly sat up and hugged your neck tightly.

You hushed the boy and kissed his forehead. The young guardian rubbed the boy's back gently and calmed him down.

"I'm right here…" you said heartily and ran your fingers through his brown hair. "I'm right here."

"I- I'm scared…" stuttered the boy.

"It's just a nightmare…" comforted Jack, "It can't hurt you."

You smiled and planted a kiss on the boy's head. You hummed a song to your son and you quickly sent him into slumber.

You lay him down in the snow gently and watched him sleep. The young guardian stared at you and said, "Do you know what happened to his parents?"

It took you a few minutes to respond. You gazed at him serenely and said, "No… I don't."

There's a rather confusing situation happening at North's place since the Toothfairy arrived. She explained everything to the leader that sent him searching for answers. He also called the other two guardians and they both arrived there just in time.

They don't know what's going on. There's a boy, a mysterious boy who just appeared out of of Tooth's forms, that found Jef's tooth, has a vivid information about the boy. It didn't look at Jef at that time for it was too excited for the boy's snowy tooth.

"So you're saying that this boy doesn't really exist?" asked North with his Russian accent while stroking his long grayish beard.

"That's not what I'm saying." Said Tooth politely, "He's already seven years old and I have only one tooth of his. Also I checked for his records… I found nothing." She explained formally.

"You don't know what the boy's name is mate?" asked the tall, fluffy, long-eared Easter Bunny with his Australian accent.

"No.." whispered the Toothfairy sheepishly.

The Sandman made images above his head unluckily, one understood short stout guardian banged his head with his palm.

"Sandy, why don't you say something?" said North and laughed jollily.

The Sandman shot he leader his mad look and made a ball of dream cleared his throat and looked away.

"What are we going to do?" said the lovely tooth fairy worriedly as she stared at the leader.

"Let's first observe the boy." Replied North simply. "I want you Bunnymund and Sandy to watch over him but don't let him see you." He added.

The two assigned guardians nodded and left. Tooth flew beside the man in the red suit and said, "I think that boy's no ordinary." She whispered.

"I'm thinking the same thing…" hushed back North and nodded. "Let's just see what the two have to say after their observation."

The sun was high up but the wind was still frigid. Noon, but your son was still sleeping peacefully in the snow. You looked at Jack, perched high up in the tree, looking over the city. You're too busy these past few days that you didn't notice that he's wearing the clothes when you first met him as Jack Overland.

He saw you looking at him and you glanced away. He jumped down a few height and flew towards you. You didn't gaze at him, pretending you're still mad about the stolen grape.

"Are you still mad?" he asked mischievously with a grin. "Want me to get you some grapes?" he added and chuckled.

"I don't need you to find me one! I'll find them myself. Look after him ok?" you said madly and stomped away furiously.

Laughing himself out, the young guardian wiped his little tears and took a glimpse of the boy lying in the snow. He sighed deeply and sat beside Jef. Jack brushed of the hair out of his face and smiled.

He stared at him for quite some time and noticed something. The amber bracelet on his left arm the same one on yours. Jack slowly lifted and looked at it mindfully. Then something got his attention. A name was engraved on it.

"MiM…" he whispered. His eyes widened and gave at the boy. "Why do you have this?" he thought.

Suddenly, Jack heard something rustling behind the bushes. He quickly picked up his staff and gingerly walked to the bushes.

"Wh- who's there?" asked Jack nervously and added, "Snowflake? Don't play games with me…"

He was about to put the plants aside when something hit his head. He groaned madly and swerved. He saw you, laughing as you pointed at him. You found the grapes and you're standing beside the boy.

"Found it." You said with a smile and stuck your tongue out at him.

"Then give me one." Jack said and walked to you with an evil grin on his face. "Or you want me to steal it again from you."

Your face became red and you felt dreadfully fierce about it. "Get your own!" you scolded and took a few steps back.

"This is my forest snowflake, gimme one." insisted the winter spirit, "Don't try me."

Whining, you tossed a few pieces of grapes but he was still moving loser to you. He chuckled and ate a grape but he's not satisfied about it.

"I can't really taste the sweetness… Can I try again?" he asked and ate another one.

"Wh- You think stealing a kiss is a game?" you asked madly and moved closer.

"Yes…" said the witty young guardian. "Cause it's fun."

"Then find someone else! I don't want you to steal a ki-"

"Grapes…" he interjected and laughed, "I stole a grape not a kiss, snowflake." He added.

Suddenly the bright sky darkens. You quickly took out your weapons and stood in front of the boy. Jef felt the danger and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Is it already night?" he asked curiously and when he gazed around, he noticed that there's trouble. "Jef, you need to hide. NOW!" you ordered and the boy obeyed. He ran through the forest, far enough not to see him.

"What's happening?" Jack said and gazed at your fearful face.

A cloud of smoke formed a few meters away from you. "Pitch…" you whispered. You heard an evil laugh and hands clapping. You stared at the black cloud and after a few moments, the Nightmare King came out.

"So…" he started and glimpsed at the winter spirit. "You let him die I see."

It's a plan, you thought, he's trying to faze Jack. The winter spirit doesn't know you that well. There's a possibility that Jack will believe Pitch.

"What is he talking about?" asked Jack but you didn't respond.

"What are you doing here?!" you yelled madly and pointed your weapons at him.

"I'm here to check up on you GUARDIAN ANGEL…" replied Pitch with a grin. "I see you and the winter spirit are getting along very well…"

"Snowflake! What is he talking about?" asked Jack again.

The Nightmare King laughed boastfully as he shook his head. He glimpsed again at you and said, "He doesn't know your name? Pity… The plan's in motion…" And with that he was gone.

"Plan? What plan? Snowflake, what are you not telling me?" said the winter spirit angrily and touched both of your shoulders. "WHAT PLAN?"


	31. Chapter 31: Twisted

**_My dad won't leave until next week! :( meaning I have to hide to write. Sorry guys but I'll try my best. Here it is. ^_^ Hope you'll like this one. Thanks again Bye ^_^_**

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 31: Twisted

"WHAT PLAN?" asked the furious winter spirit.

Pitch was gone, leaving you and Jack alone. The young guardian has to demur after what he had seen and heard from the Boogeyman. As you know, he doesn't trust you completely. Now, you're afraid that there's nothing left at all.

Jack grabbed both of your shoulders and shook you forcefully. You didn't look at him. He clutched his wooden staff and took a few steps backward from you. Pointing his weapon, Jack was shaking and he doesn't want to hurt you.

"What plan…" he repeated in a hushed voice. "Are you with him all along? Are you playing games with me?"

"J- Jack… I want to tell you b- but…" you stammered and can't say another word to him.

"And what about the thing he said that you let me died?" he continued asking but still didn't get a response from you.

Dreadfully angry, the winter spirit grasped his staff and grabbed your neck. You uttered a light yelp and you can feel Jack's cold hands.

"Who are you? I- I TRUSTED YOU! How could you…" Jack said and his voice became softer and softer until the end. He put you down slowly and looked down.

You knelt in the snow, crying quietly. Jack turned his back on you but didn't leave his spot. "I don't know anything about my past life." He started and his eyes frowned when he heard you fighting for air.

The young guardian didn't notice it but he clasped your neck rather tightly because of his anger. "You and Jef are the only ones I have right now… do- don't take that away from me… You need to tell me…" said the sorrowful winter spirit and lightly swerved then secretly glanced at you.

"Wh- what's my name?" you asked weakly while rubbing your neck.

Jack knelt in front of you and carefully lifted your chin. You gazed at his light, blue lonely eyes with yours and waiting for his answer.

"I…." he whispered and shook his head. "I don't remember…"

Devastated, you stood up with great effort and straightened. Jack looked up and said, "Where are you going?"

Without saying a word you were about to walk away and the young guardian trapped you in his arms and hugged you tightly.

"Do- don't go, please." Said the young guardian.

Jack Frost can't explain what he's feeling. He's angry, lonely and worried at the same time but he doesn't want you to leave him alone. Trying to take off his hands, you grinned and whispered, "Take care of Jef. I'll be gone for a few days."

"No- no… please. Don't go." he added and embraced you stronger.

"I have to go." You responded and turned to him.

Staring at his eyes, you slowly moved your lips closer to his. Jack cupped your cheeks and locked his pale, frigid lips on yours. Kissing you madly, the young guardian felt different and can picture something. The intense he's feeling right now wasn't the first time. He tried to remember it but he can't.

You broke the kiss and handed out Jef's dagger. Jack stared at it and switched his look at you. You smiled sweetly and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I'll be back… I won't be gone forever. I- I just need to know something. I don't want you and Jef to get involved in it."

"Promise me you'll come back." He said thoughtfully and brushed your white, long hair.

You grinned and took off the necklace that the young guardian gave you after yours and his wedding. You put it in the palm of his hands and closed his pale fingers.

"Hold on to that…" you murmured and left.

Jack watched you fly away and didn't move until you're completely gone. Holding the necklace firmly, the winter spirit walked in the forest to find Jef. He saw his son, perched in a tree and realized that he saw everything that happed.

Jef looked at his young dad with worried eyes and scampered down the tree and walked t the winter spirit.

"What happened?" asked your son and pulled the young guardian's brown cloak. "What's with the fight?"

Jack sighed deeply and knelt in front of the boy. The winter spirit brushed the kid's brown hair and grinned reluctantly.

"No- nothing kiddo. You- won't understand." Said Jack without looking at Jef.

"Where is she going?" continued the winter spirit's son.

"Snowflake didn't tell me. She said that she'll be gone in a couple of days. Oh and…" said the young guardian and handed out his little weapon. "She wants you to have this. ALL THE TIME."

Jef took it politely and put it on the back part of his ankle, in his shoe, securely. Jack smiled and straightened himself.

"You hungry?" he asked to change the subject but Jef simply shook his head. "Come on kiddo… let's walk around. She'll be alright. She knows what she's doing…" he added and frowned, "I think…"

Back at North's place, the two assigned guardians, Bunnymund and Sandy, came back. The leader was so pleased to see the two and he's been waiting for them for about a few hours.

"What? What did you find out?" asked North suddenly with his Russian accent.

Sandy looked at the perplexed Bunnymund and they both don't know what to say to the guardian leader.

"What?" asked North again but they didn't respond.

A few moments later, the Tooth fairy came and saw her other three fellow guardians. She quickly stood in front of the Easter Bunny and the Sandman with a bright smile on her face

"What's the news? Is it good?" she asked with great expectation but when she realized that something's wrong, she got worried.

"The boy's name is Jef." Started Bunnymund and got everybody's attention, except for the elves of course.

"And?" North and Tooth said with relish.

"And he's with someone. A- An angel." Continued the ranger.

North looked at Tooth and they both don't get it. Bunnymund glared and explained further. "The boy, Jef, is with an angel. I don't know where she came from and- and there's something else."

Sandy filled his chubby cheeks with and and glanced in every direction. "That kid can see frostbite."

North and the Tooth fairy dropped their jaws and one of Tooth's forms fainted upon hearing the young guardian's teasing name. They all looked troubled and confused.

"Oh and…"

"Bunny! Just tell us everything without any pause! Is this one worse than the first?"

Ignoring North's anger, the Easter Bunny continued, "We saw her and Jack Frost confronts the Nightmare King and I think this angel... is with Pitch."

Without hesitation, the jolly man in the red suit became serious and somewhat agitated.

"Get the sleigh. We have to find this mysterious angel and bring her in."


	32. Chapter 32: The Chase

**_Sorry I took so long. :( Truly I am but here it is. I hope you'll like this one. I really have a tight schedule plus my parents *sigh* More updates coming soon! Thanks again for the reviews and favourites! Really appreciate them ^_^ _**

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 32: The Chase

Walking alone in a dark, cold forest, you hugged yourself and stared at the moon for hours. You talked to it and hoping for a response but no one's answering. You sighed deeply and sat on a boulder still waiting.

You looked at your amber bracelet and tried to figure out what was it for. You also took out the gold paper that MiM's pet gave you and re-read every hint for the quest.

"So… if he remembers my name, everything will be back to normal?" you whispered and grinned in disbelief. "I think, it takes more than that."

Back at the winter spirit's forest, the two boys were also waiting for your return. It's been two days since you left and your son became gloomy at that time.

Jack breathed deeply and rubbed the boy's shoulders. "What do you want to do kiddo?" he asked sweetly with a reluctant grin.

"Nothing…" said Jef simply as he rested his chin on his kneecaps.

"She'll be back. Promise." Comforted the young guardian and handed out your magnificent necklace to him and added in a hushed voice, "Here, hold this."

Jef grinned and nodded. He wrapped your necklace with his both pale-ish hands and lay down in the snow.

Jack Frost watched his son sleep and noticed that he looked just like you and him together. He felt something warm inside and can't resist it. He leaned down and planted a kiss on the boy's forehead and said, "Goodnight Jef Wynter Frost."

His eyes widened and he shook his mead madly. He went back to what he said and didn't know why he said that.

"Frost? Jef Wynter Frost?" he repeated in a low voice. "Why Frost?" he said to himself.

It was a wakeful night for the winter spirit and stared at the little kid the whole time. He didn't leave Jef and suddenly he heard someone speak. He gazed in every direction and realized after a few looks that the moon was that one talking.

The young guardian looked up and listened to it. "Ok… Ok, I will…" said Jack while nodding. "I'll try."

Walking around the forest, you were introspecting and thinking deeply about the situation. You talked to the moon for a rather long time but you didn't get an answer.

Suddenly, you heard something move behind the bushes, up in the trees, everywhere at the same time. You took out your weapons and didn't put your guard down.

"Who's there!" you shouted.

Suddenly, a boomerang was flying towards you and you quickly dodged it but something was coming behind you. Making a rapid swerve, you dodged when a pair of golden sand whip tried to get you.

You jumped back, still avoiding the whip and after a few seconds, a sword pointed your throat. You froze and grinned with relish. All of the guardians surrounded you while giving you their furious stare,except for the soft hearted Tooth fairy.

"So, the big four all together to get me?" you said with a light laugh and the three guardians in front of you took a step back.

"Who are you?" asked the man behind you with his Russian accent.

"Please… I'm getting tired with that question…." You muttered playfully.

The Sandman flew closer to you and analyzed your face he gaited and looked at the leader afterwards and drew images on top of his head.

"S- Sandy I can't understand what you're saying." Said North bashfully.

"You guys have been together for ages…" you said and sighed. "He said that we should take the angel back to your place, North and see what she's up to."

Everyone was shocked and they all stared blankly at you. The Sandman really smiled at that time, feeling so joyful that someone finally understands him.

Giggling sweetly, you blinked at Sandy but the bad-tempered Easter Bunny put his small fellow guardians and confronted you.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"How many times do you guys need to ask that?" you responded furiously. "You guys already know me OK? You need to remember and If you're thinking that I'm one of Pitch's puppets well I got news for you all… I AM NOT!"

They all listened and saw that they're dreadfully perplexed. You sighed deeply and Sandy started to drew images above his head again.

"Oh, I would rather like to be put in sleep than shoving me in the sack." You said and everyone was speechless.

"Sandy, know her out." Said Bunnymund seriously and the Sandman sprinkled a little dream dust on top of your head.

You closed your eyes and the Easter Bunny carefully carried you to the sleigh and lay you beside the Tooth fairy. Tooth stared at you all the way back and tried to find an answer for the vision she saw, but didn't tell her fellow guardians.

The sun was rising and the two boys, Jef and Jack Frost, was taking a stroll around the city. They talked about anything that can make them forget about their situation.

"You want to talk about girls? I haven't done that but, girls? Yeah? Do you have a crush back at your time?" asked the winter spirit jokingly that made his young son curious.

"Jack I'm seven years old!" yelled his son, "And I don't have crushes, please. I have no time for that."

"Oh? You're such a handsome kid. I don't believe you." Said Jack and laughed boastfully.

"No! I don't have any crushes! OK?" scolded Jef and added, "And why'd you pick to talk about girls?"

"Uh- Uhm… no- nothing. I ju-"

"Is this about snowflake?" said Jef with an evil grin and shrugged his brows. "Don't be shy lover boy." He added.

Jack's pale cheeks turned rosy red and he stuck out his tongue at the young guardian. Suddenly, they passed by a clothing store and your son saw Jack's blue jacket. He looked at his young dad and said that he needs to buy something.

Jack nodded and waited for him by the tree nearby. After a few minutes, his son came back while holding a paper bag. He handed it out to his dad and Jack shot him a puzzled look.

"What's this?" he asked and looked inside. "A hooded jacket? You bough a WINTER spirit a jacket?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just thought of buying you one. It will look good on you. Plus, it will make snow-"

"Hey stop it." Interrupted the blushing winter spirit. "Thanks kiddo. I've never received a gift from someone until now." He said heartily and hugged his son tightly.

"Your welcome dad…" he whispered and his eyes widened.

"What?" asked Jack hurriedly and stared at his son's eyes.

"I- I… just forget it. I just slipped." Reasoned Jef and didn't look at his young dad. "Just try it on." He added to smiled.

Jack hid in the trees and put on his son's gift. It fits him perfectly just like in the present he chuckled delightfully and brushed the boy's dark, brown hair.

"When do you think snowflake will come back?" asked Jef and the laughter instantaneously disappeared.

"I- I don't know kiddo. She'll be back before we even know it."


	33. Chapter 33: VIP Prisoner

**_LwJF: TGP is BACK! Finally! Finished editing. So expect me to update everyday ^_^ Sorry to make you guys wait. Here it is :) Enjoy!_**

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 33: VIP Prisoner

Your head felt dizzy and heavy when you woke up in a room. You propped yourself up carefully and slowly looked around. You stretched like a little girl and rubbed your wet, sleepy , light blue eyes. You swung your legs out of the bed and moved your snowy white, angel wings.

You saw the Sandman and the Easter Bunny, guarding the door and you felt like a prisoner. Prisoner? Not really, you're in a, like a, five star hotel room for crying out loud. There's a neat, medium sized fireplace, a dazzling chandelier on the ceiling; your bed was made of the soften cotton you've ever encountered, a prepared meal on your side table with cookies and cream milk for dessert.

You grinned sweetly and giggled when Sandy waved at you. You waved back politely and Bunnymund secretly glared and groaned.

Pouting, you stood up and looked yourself in the mirror. You grabbed the comb and brushed your long white, snowy hair.

You noticed that the Easter Bunny was attentively looking at you while doing the process. You put back the comb down and turned to the ranger.

"I know you don't trust me. None of you do." You said but the cute, little Sandman raised his wee hand saying that he do trust you.

"Thank you Sandy." You said with a light laugh and became serene after. "Ask me anything, except for my name but you can call me snowflake. That's what Jack Frost named me."

"Jack Frost? That frostbite?" asked the Easter Bunny.

"Yup, but I call him walking refrigerator sometimes or talking freezer." You said and the fluffy, cute little Sandman laughed without letting out a voice.

The Easter Bunny lightly pushed Sandy but the laughing Sandman still didn't stop. You gave out a small laugh and covered your mouth. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door and the two straightened and became serious. The Easter Bunny opened it and you saw the man in the red suit.

"I see you're already awake." He said with his Russian accent. You shot him an obliging smile and nodded. "She seems harmless." Whispered North to the Tooth fairy.

"Don't be fooled mate." Interrupted Bunnymund and gazed at you, "We still don't know her."

The Sandman ignored what the bunny ranger said and joyfully flew towards you. You giggled and enjoyed Sandy's work floating around you.

The Tooth fairy smiled and observed you while you're enjoying the scenery. "I want to talk to her. Privately." She said and everyone obeyed.

Closing the door, the lithe Tooth fairy flew closer to you and touched your hair and face gently. "I want to ask you something." She started and stood in front of you while floating in the air.

"What is your relationship with the little boy?" she continued and you stared at her purple bright eyes.

"How did you know that he's with me?" you asked curiously.

"One of my forms collected his tooth." She explained and took out a small box and handed it out to you.

"Wait. He didn't tell me about this." you thought. "Tha- that means… you saw his memories?" you asked nervously and she nodded.

"Yes. I did and I saw you in it." She said and touched both of your hands. "You're his mother, aren't you?"

You took a step back and touched the box firmly. You haven't glimpsed at the beautiful fairy and didn't talk for a while.

"And he didn't know." She added and put her hands on your shoulders. "I know that we already met. We all met you but I don't understand why I can't remember it."

"Tooth, I'm in the past because of Pitch. He did something with the time using Ziel's gloves." You explained formally but she doesn't know what you're telling her. "North knows about the gloves but I don't know if he'll believe me. Plus, the only way out is that Jack must remember me. We're running out of time. We can't be in the past forever. If I didn't do this right, I won't exist and Jef as well."

It's hard to take it all in for the Tooth fairy. She doesn't know what to say or do. "Don't tell this to the others. I have to do this." you added.

"Are you sure? We- we can help." She said thoughtfully.

"No. Jack's getting close in remembering. I just hope Pitch won't tempt him." You said and sighed. "I want your fellow guardians to trust me whole heartedly. I want them to decide for themselves about me. I know Sandy already likes me." You said and giggled. "How about you? Do you trust me?"

"I can feel that we're very close. So I do trust you." She said and gave you a quick hug.

"Yes. We're very close but we had a rough start when you first met me." You said and gave out a boastful laugh.

"What?" she asked cunningly with a worried look on her face.

"Don't mind that." You responded and smiled. "I think the other guardians want to know something about me too."

The Tooth fairy nodded and went outside to call her fellow guardians. It took them a couple of minutes to come back. You don't really know what's going on but you can hear them talking to each other is hush voices.

You stared outside the window and you can see all the white snow on the ground, trees and rocks. This reminded you of the young guardian. You sighed deeply and your eyes became soft and worried about Jef and Jack.

"I don't know when will I come back…" you whispered softly touched the window and felt the cold of winter. "I know you'll be searching…"


	34. Chapter 34: Where Is She?

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 34: Where Is She?

The two boys have been waiting for about two days and counting. Your son was sitting under a tree with his chin rested on his kneecaps. While the young guardian was perched on the same tree, taking a look out for you.

Jef stood up and took a walk. Jack watched his own son and he tried to call to him but he's not responding. Sighing deeply, the winter spirit jumped down and flew to Jef.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Jack while flying beside Jef.

"Walking…." he murmured and put his hands in his pockets. "When do you think she'll come back?"

"I don't know kiddo…" Jack whispered and lay down on his back, still in the air.

"Did you think that she- I don't know… left? I mean… LEFT, left." Said Jef worriedly and glanced at his young dad.

Jack gave out a smirk, thinking about what your son said. He shook his head and followed by a light chuckle.

"She wouldn't do that." He answered and his face suddenly frowned. "Right?"

Jef laughed aloud and stopped walking. "Yeah… she won't do that." He repeated.

The two boys talked to each other like they're best friends. They teased, laughed and played. This was the greatest day the winter spirit had since he went out of the lake. Resting under the tree, Jef stared at every direction.

Jack noticed that there's something bothering the kid. To make it exciting, the young guardian threw a snowball and hit the boy's face.

Groaning, Jef stood up and made one for himself. He was about to throw it when he noticed that Jack vanished.

"Fine! Go ahead and hide! I'm just going to play a music…" he said and sat back in the snow.

He took out the silver flute and stared at his name. He's still trying to see the blurred letters at the end of it. All he can see was Jef Wynter.

"What's my last name?" he thought and shook his head.

He put the mouth piece close to his lips and started to play. The slowly closed his eyes and listened to his own music. It lasted for a minute and the song stopped as well as the wind. Suddenly, he heard a rustle somewhere near him. He quickly stood up and scooted away from the place.

"Jack!" he shouted but no one answered back. "Goddamit Jack!"

Then he heard a mischievous laugh above him. He looked up and saw the young guardian pointing at him while laughing.

"You should've seen your face." Jack said and jumped down.

"What the heck are you doing! Scare me to death!" scolded Jef and punch his dad's chest.

"Yeah. If you wanna put it that way." He said and stuck his tongue out.

Out of the gloom, there was something walking towards them. They heard the rocks move the tree leaves rustling. They looked and pointed at each other.

"You're playing tricks, aren't you?!" they said but they soon realized that this was not a trick.

The winter spirit covered the boy's mouth and hid behind the bushes and trees. Jef went silent as well as the young guardian. Suddenly, they saw a long fluffy ears not far away from them.

They again looked at each other and back at the long ears. "Wait… I know who that is." Whispered Jack and squinted his eyes.

"It's the Easter Kangaroo!" he added.

Jef also covered his dad's loud mouth and they saw the Easter Bunny swerved. A few moments later, Bunnymund came out, observing the place.

"I don't know why should we look for the kid." muttered the ranger and the Sandman came out. "I just hope that that frost bite doesn't show up."

Jack face turned furious and he was about to do something but his young deterred him.

"I still don't trust that angel, snowflake. Whatever her name is…." Added the Easter Bunny and gazed at Sandy.

The Sandman shook his head and started to draw images on his head. "What?" exclaimed the ranger and Sandy said it in a sentence.

"I think she's rather friendly. You're the grumpy one. You should trust her."

"Trust her? Are you kidding me, mate? She came out of nowhere, as well as the kid. What if the child she's talking about is a trap or something?" said the Easter Bunny angrily and they went on searching.

The two boys sighed relief. They looked at each other and knew that they were thinking the same thing. They glanced here and there, checking the place before they left.

"So that explains it then." Started Jef and his face suddenly became cheerful and excited.

"Why capture her?" he added.

"Maybe because the big four found about snowflake and got intrigued. Who wouldn't be?" explained Jack and rested his staff on his shoulder while holding it.

"Just like the Kangaroo said, she came out of nowhere. So are you." He added and glimpsed at his kid.

"Can't I just go to them. They'll lead me to her right?" said Jef but the winter spirit shook his head.

"Jef, Snowflake got captured and they won't let her go. They'll do the same to you. I don't know what they want from you guys. I don't really HANG OUT with those hardworking guardians."

"What are we going to do?" asked Jef thoughtfully and walked with the winter spirit.

"We wait…." He responded and added, "They'll release her when she explained everything, I think. She wouldn't tell me about why and how you and her got here. I honestly don't know what's going on."

Jef put his head down and continued walking. He sighed deeply and kept thinking about your situation. He felt helpless and he wanted to get to you as soon as possible.

"If she can't come back to us… then we'll go there instead!" suggested Jef and jumped with joy.

Jack's light blue eyes widened and he went back to what the kid said. "Whh- what?" he blurted, "Are you insane? You want US to go to the North pole. Kid, do you even know how far that is?"

"Of course! I'm not stupid!" said his young son angrily and crossed his arms.

"Well, you're kinda acting like one right now." Muttered the winter spirit and leaned on his staff. "Plus, there's no way you can enter North's place. Well, you can… If you can pass the yetis that is. I've been busting that place for years and I can't get through."

Jef laughed crazily. He didn't know about this. The present Jack didn't tell him. Jack blushed madly and made a snowball. Jef's eyes widened and this made him to shut up. He cleared his throat and straightened.

"Look, snowflake is in trouble we need to-"

"She's not in trouble Jef. She's at North's place and the others guardians are there." Interrupted his young dad.

"I want to get to her!" said Jef stubbornly.

"So you're going to trek your way there?" responded the winter spirit and shot him his serious look and added, "What's your plan? It will take you a year or more to get there, smart guy. You won't even get there. You'll freeze to death!"

"Actually, I have a plan, SMART GUY! I don't have to walk cause you can fly. You can take me there. Secondly, I don't feel cold! I won't freeze to death!"

"Geez… then starve to death. How does that sound?" mocked Jack and glared.

"I HAVE TO… We- we still have to do something…" said Jef in a low voice.

"Oh right… you and her huh? Then it's your problem. I don't even know why I'm participating in it." Said Jack and started to stride away from the kid.

"I'll go there by myself!" yelled Jef and turned his back to his dad. "If the cold-hearted won't understand."

This sent the winter spirit to hault. His eyes softened and you can see the pain in them. He clutched his staff and turned around. Jef was already far from where he was. He looked down and thought about what his son said.

"I miss her too… but I don't know why. I barely know her." He thought and closed his eyes. "Right… I have to figure that out. This IS also my problem…"

Jack jumped and caught up with the boy. Jef turned and saw the young guardian jumping down from above. He gave him his mad look and waited for Jack to say something.

"Ok…. I'll come with you." Said the young guardian shyly. "I- I still want to know something from her."


	35. Chapter 35: The Boy's Blessing

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 35: The Boy's Blessing

The elves came into your room to give you your dinner. You sweetly thanked them and this made them blush and trust you. You giggled when they fought about who's giving who's taking the dishes. You watched them joyfully and made them agree with each other.

North came in and all the elves started to leave the room. The place became quiet all of the sudden and behind the man in the red suit, stood the Easter Bunny and the Sandman but there was no sign of you son.

"They can't find the kid." Said North in a rather calm voice.

"Wh- what? He should be around there somewhere. Wi- with Jack Frost." You explained and the guardian leader saw the worry in your eyes.

Sandy started to draw images and didn't care how fast it was because he knew that you'll follow it perfectly.

"We searched the forest but we didn't see Jack Frost or even the kid. We heard a music playing from an instrument."

Your eyes widened and your lips curled into a smile. You sighed deeply in relief and put our hands on your chest.

"That's Jef. He's the one playing the flute." You explained and they looked at each other.

"Is there something you ain't telling us?" said Bunnymund madly and Sandy lighty puched the Easter Bunny's leg. "What? I'm just asking!"

"More ike threatening if you ask me." Said the jolly leader and gave out a guffaw.

"I want to know. Is this kid really ordinary? I mean, no one can see Jack but the child you're talking about can. Also I noticed something when we heard the music."

You sat on the sofa and waited for the bunny ranger to continue. You crossed your legs and rested your chin on the palm of your hand while gazing at the Easter Bunny.

"Go on…" you said with a grin.

"The wind and the music matches. There is something with the music, something peculiar. I don't know what that is but it's like he has control over it." Explained Bunnymund formally and the three guardians gazed at you attentively.

You sighed deeply and uttered a light laugh. You looked and smiled at each of them. You straightened and took a deep breath.

"Yes, Jef is not an ordinary boy. He's seven years old and his abilities will show up soon." You said and they all got shocked.

"I knew it!" shouted the Easter Bunny and took out his weapons. "I knew that kid was a trap!" he added and walked closer to you and pointed his weapon. "Are you playing games with us mate? Cause that ain't working for me."

You glimpsed at him with your dazzling eyes and something made the Easter Bunny to jerk back a few steps. He recognized that eyes of yours. The color and the pattern was the same as the winter spirit.

He shook that feeling away and continued to ask you questions. "Who are you and the kid? And- and why…" he stammered and gazed at you from head to foot, "You have the same white hair and eye color as Jack Frost."

This also made the other two to demur. A question popped in their heads, "Why do you and Jack have similarities? Why do you know them so well even though they don't know you? And the weirdest question was how come you understand Sandy?"

"Mystery isn't it?" you said using a weird tone and smiled politely at the ranger. "You already know the answers Bunnymund. You just have to remember."

The Easter Bunny had enough with your games and he completely lost his ground. He jumped back and was about to grab an egg bomb when North stopped him.

North and the Sandman detered Bunnymund and they even have to put him to sleep. Lying on the floor, The Easter Bunny was in slumber and Sandy gave his apologise to you.

You giggled sweetly and nodded. "That's alright. I know that he don't trust someone that easy."

"Mind If I ask." Said North and stood in front of you, "What kind of ability does this kid have?"

"I don't really know he's still growing." You said simply and sat back on the sofa. "But expect… he'll be stronger than all of us combined."

North's eyes got widened and Sandy just shrugged. The guardian leader stroke his white beard and stared at you for a long while.

"Wh- what do you mean?" asked North curiously. "Who do you mean US?"

"Us. Me, Jack Frost, you, the Sandman, the Easter Bunny and the Tooth fairy." You explained further and smiled at the end when you added, "Oh and… Pitch."

"Th- that kid?" asked North nervously and gazed at you with his round, surprised eyes.

"Yup." You said merrily and winked. "Someone blessed him. Someone so powerful. He didn't tell me what he gave him though." You said and glared like MiM was there watching you. "But I'm sure that it was special."

"Him? Who is this him you're talking about?" continued the man in the red suit but you sadly shook your head.

"Sorry… I can't tell you that." You whispered. "He only gave me a hint. He loves giving me hints and absolutely having fun watching me getting pissed of with it." You added and giggled.

"The first hint was he will have an unusual best friend. Blur right?" you mocked and scratched your head, "Second was that one of his abilities will depend on a THING, another unhelpful hint but I think I already figured this one out; And lastly, he's the key against the dark."

Everyone became silent, especially the guardian lying on the floor. You stood up and gazed outside and saw snow falling. You grinned and closed your eyes hoping that everything's alright with your two boys.

"He's a special kid alright… He's born from two special lovers." You murmured and this got North's attention.

"Is he that powerful?" said North still surprised about the information you gave.

"You have no idea." You said with a relish grin. "He's just like his father… Only much, MUCH stronger."


	36. Chapter 36: Mystery Girl

**_Ok the reason why I didn't update yesterday was because I'm STUCK. Yeah, I'm literally stuck. I did brainstorming yesterday and an idea hit me. Now I'm excited again to write them all ^_^ So, here it is and expect more updates to come! Enjoy ^_^ _**

**_Thanks again for the patience, reviews and favorites. Bye guys ^_^_**

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 36: Mystery Girl

Night fell and the place became more frigid. Jack Frost and Jef stopped by a cave to take a rest. Neither of them felt cold but the young boy was feeling hungry. Luckily, he brought fruits for back up. He started to eat and gave an apple to the winter spirit but got neglected.

Jack watched the kid and grinned. They both sat with their backs rested on the wall of of the cave. When Jef had finished, the boy laid down on the young guardian's lap. Jack brushed his hair gently and felt something different.

Since he accidentally said the boy's name, a heap of questions popped in his mind. Frost, his last name is Frost.

"Why is that?" asked Jack to himself. Fortunately, your kid was already in slumber. Jack doesn't need to sleep. He would if he wanted to but this night, he spent his time thinking about you and Jef.

He felt something strong between you and him, he just can't figure it out. He glanced at the mouth of the cave and sighed deeply.

The next morning, the young guardian could see drops of water flowing down the icycles. The sunlight went through it and hit the boy's pale-ish face.

Jef opened his eyes slowly and hugged the winter spirit's lap tighter. Jack blinked and gazed at the boy. He noticed that he's already awake. His son sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

Jef stretched wide and yawned madly while doing this. He shook his head and brushed his dark brown hair.

The winter spirit chuckled while watching him. Jef looked around and stood up. Jack followed and they both left the cave.

"North's place is not far away from here. Wanna walk or fly?" asked Jack while looking at the boy.

Jef was eating an apple and didn't notice the young guardian's question. Jack tapped the boy's head and got Jef's attention.

"Wh- what?" stuttered your son and fixed his eyes on Jack.

"I said, North's place is not far from here. You wanna walk or fly?" repeated his young dad.

"Uh… walk. I would rather walk. Like she has to go somewhere." Suggested Jef and took a bite of his apple.

Jack uttered a light laugh and brushed the boy's hair. Walking through the forest, the place seemed calm and quiet. A few moments later, Jef heard someone cry. A girl's cry.

He looked around but didn't see anyone. He shrugged his shoulders and continued. The noise went on and your son stopped. Jack passed by Jef. He stopped and gazed at the boy.

"What's wrong?" asked the winter spirit in a hushed voice and grasped his staff tightly.

"I- I thought… I heard something." Whisepered Jef back. They both didn't budge and listened.

The winter spirit's son heard it again. He took out his flute but didn't know why he did it. Jack glanced with a curious smirk on his face.

"Uh… Why are you… er… holding your flute?" asked Jack and his son also gazed at his instrument.

"I- I don't know… I just did." He said sheepishly and stared at it. "

They looked at each other and nodded. They walked gingerly and followed the sound. Jack was walking behind Jef. The young guardian brandished his staff whenever he'll hear something from a specific direction.

Jef gasped when he saw a girl, maybe has he same age as him or even a year younger, with black hair, wearing only a long brown dress with black cloak on top. She's seemed crying for help but she's too weak. Jef hurriedly knelt beside the girl and rested her head on his lap.

Jack watched and wanted th boy to stay away from the girl but he, too, felt pity about the young girl.

"Hey, hey…" said the winter spirit's son while lightly shaking the girl. Jef touched the girl's forehead and noticed that she's burning up.

"She has a fever." He said and glanced at his young dad. "What should we do?"

"Do- don't you think that it's rather odd finding a girl in the middle of the forest?" asked Jack and stared at Jef with his worried, blue eyes.

"That sounds like me…" murmured Jef and added, "Let's deal with that later. We should take he somewhere."

Suddenly, the girl's eyes opened. Jack got startled and pulled the boy away from her. The winter spirit pointed his staff at the girl.

Jef noticed the little girl's eyes. They have the same color as the Nightmare King. Jack swept his son with one hand behind him.

"Stay where you are!" said the winter spirit at the girl.

Jef peeked and saw her about to cry. Jack's son tugged his dad's blue hoodie jacket and whispered, "She's just a little girl."

"Yeah. Maybe, but doesn't it bother you that she's here all alone? Near at North's place, I might add." Reasoned the winter spirit.

"Ple- please… I don't mean no harm." Said the girl nervously and Jef can see the girl's tears running down on her gray-ish, pale cheek. "I'm just… lost."

Jef rested his hand on his young dad's staff and slowly put it down. Jack gazed at the boy and saw his son grinning at him.

"I'll talk to her." Said Jef softly and walked to the girl.

Your son knelt in front of her but the little girl got scared. She was about to ran when Jef grabbed the girl's wrist.

"Don't be scared. I won't hurt you." He said softly nad the girl looked at him. "Let's start with, what's you name?"

"I-I'm… Ashen…" she stuttered and Jef felt she trembled because of the cold.

"Alright, Ashen…" repeated Jef with a smile, "Why are you here? And don't tell me that you're lost. There's no way that you walked all the way to the North Pole withour a purpose."

"Yeah… getting lost in a forest near the city is understandable but getting lost in the NORTH POLE seems odd." Muttered Jack and his young son shot him a mad stare. "What? You know I'm right." Added the winter spirit.

The girl hesitated at first. She stared at Jef's eyes and Jack's afterwards. The winter spirit didn't take off his look at Ashen. There's something peculiar about her. It's the eyes. It's the girl's golden-black eyes.

"Ashen… tell me." Murmured your son and made his grasped tighter.

"I- I… I'm searching… fo- for my dad…." She started and put her head down as she continued, "Th- the moon… told me- th- that - some- one can help me… i- If I'll go to the North Pole." She explained further.

Jef looked at the winter spirit and Jack shook his head. On the other hand, Jef nodded. Sighing deeply, the young guardian leaned on his staff and made an eye contact with his son like he was saying something.

"Wait right here. Don't go anywhere." Said Jef to Ashen and walked to the winter spirit.

"I know what you're thinking. She's not coming with us. What if there's something behind her graceful face, Hmm?" ragged the winter spirit.

"She's trying to find her dad." Hushed Jef.

"And you're buying that?" responded his young and gazed at the girl, "What if she's just making that up just to enter North's place?"

"Bu-"

"Don't trust her that easily." Interjected the disturbed Jack. "I can't forgive myself if something happens to you."

"She's weak and sick, Jack. Please. Handcuff her with your ice or something just let her come with us." Begged your kid and the young guardian gazed at the odd girl again.

"OK, OK… but don't make me explain this to North when we get there. DEAL?" said Jack and the boy nodded blissfully.

Jef crouched in front of the girl and smiled. "You're coming with us. We're going to help you go to North's."

The winter spirit's son can see Ashen's smile on her face but suddenly turned to frown. She slowly raised her hem and showed her frozen legs and feet.

Jef carefully touched it but the girl uttered a light yelp when he did. "I'll carry you then." Suggested the boy with a grin.

Jef carried Ashen on his back and continued walking. Jack stayed behind them to look after the girl. He can't put a handcuff around the girl's wrist because she needs to hang on Jef's shoulders.

After almost half an hour, they arrived. They can see North's huge,breathtaking, magical castle standing near the end of a cliff; and something else.

The Yetis were guarding it. Maybe twenty or twenty-five. Jef glimpsed at his dad and Jack just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Don't look at me. Just like I said. I couldn't pass the yetis."


	37. Chapter 37: United

**_Heya guys! ^_^ Here's another chapter :) Thanks again for the reviews, favorites and follows. :) Oh and the HTTYD request... Uh... I'll work on it promise. :) after this story that is xD. PrimGanger! If you're reading this, thanks for the translation :) I know... schooling is just so H-A-R-D :( hehe don't worry ^.- More updates coming soon. _**

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 37: United

"We don't have to pass the yetis." Said the winter spirit's son as he put down the little girl. Jack stared at Ashen for a while and decided to put ice handcuffs around both of her wrists and ankles. Jef on the other hand, understood why.

"What do you mean we don't have to?" asked the young guardian and observed North's castle.

"There's another entrance and I'm sure only elves and maybe two or three yetis are guarding it." Continued the boy and pointed at the opening that leads to where the sleigh is.

"See that? We can go there without being seen. We just have to be careful though. It's a small cave leading to North's PARKING." He said and laughed when he said the last word.

"Wai- Ho- how did you know that? I can't even see it from here? And how come you know there's an opening there and- and… Nevermind… " stammered the winter spirit and his young son chuckled.

"Yup, you wouldn't understand even if I told you." He said and turned to Ashen.

Jef has now had second thoughts about the girl. What if Jack was right? She may be an imposter, weapon or bait of Pitch. Your son sighed deeply and gazed at Jack.

Jef's young dad felt the kid's stare and he glimpsed back at him. They talked using only eye gestures. They understood each other. No words needed.

After a few moments, Jef grabbed his dad's arm and talked privately to him.

"She's coming." Said Jef but Jack shook his head madly.

"No! Jef, she's a stranger. We don't know her." Responded Jack in a light voice. "Wh- what if she's after something? In North's palace?" he added.

"She's finding someone too." Reasoned Jef and stared at the girl.

"I'm not buying that. Besides, she'll slow us down." Scolded the winter spirit and leaned on his staff afterwards.

"What's your plan? Leave her here? She's sick. Did you forget that?" insisted the boy but Jack groaned and scratched his head furiously.

"Alright! But don't blame me if something happens." Said the young guardian.

Jef sighed deeply in relief and walked to the girl. Ashen was pretty weak. She looked the the winter spirit's son with her wet, exhausted black-gold eyes.

"Tell me the truth. Why are you here?" asked Jef.

"I- I already to- told you… I'm try-ing to find my dad." She explained and hugged herself tightly.

She can't bear the cold any longer. With only thin clothing, there's no way she can stand it. Jef carefully carried Ashen on his back and went on.

They're pretty close to the opening of the cave. Ashen lightly tapped the boy's shoulders and made him stop walking. Jack gazed at them and felt a bit nervous.

"I- I can walk…" whispered the girl but Jef shook his head.

"No, you're too weak. I still can carry you." Said your boy heartily and the little girl felt bashful.

They continued to walk and entered the cave. They all breathed deeply and the two boys smiled at each other.

"I can't believe that I've been busting this place for years and didn't find out about this stupid cave." Rasped the winter spirit and Jef uttered a light laugh.

"Jef… I really can walk now. My feet don't hurt that much." Insisted the girl and Jef looked at her with worry.

"Are you sure?" he asked thoughtfully and Ashen nodded.

Jef put her down gently and Jack put ice handcuffs around the girl's wrists. They all walked onward until they reach the end of the cave. Just like Jef said, there's elves and two yetis guarding the place. They were cleaning North's sleigh at that time.

Jef and Jack glanced and whispered to each other, "What are we going to do?" asked the boy.

"A distraction let's just make a-" Jack was cut off when he heard the door opened they all hid themselves and waited.

They heard a jolly, Russian accent greeting. It's North, they both thought. Ashen took a glimpsed and saw the man in the red suit. Jef put her back behind him and he rested his index finger on his lips while shaking his head.

They all listened and felt relief that North was calling all of the yetis and elves. When they were all gone, The three came out of hiding and took a good look around the place.

"Wow…" said Jack almost breathlessly. "I thought this sleigh is as old as its owner." He added and laughed aloud.

"Ahemm… where here to find Snowflake." Interrupted his son and the winter spirit glared.

"Yeah, yeah." He mocked and opened the door where North entered earlier. They went in and still, Jef was holding the girl's handcuffed hands.

There's a long hallway there with a bunch or rooms. They don't know where to look or what to open. They don't want any surprise to jump directly at them. They walked gently and listened through the doors first. They can't hear anything. Everything was quiet and calm.

Suddenly, an elf, carrying a tray of biscuit, came out of nowhere. The three of them froze when it saw them. The elf tilted his head as well as the three. They stared at each other for about half an hour.

The elf gazed at the winter spirit and noticed him. It quickly ran away and Jack froze it before he escaped. They went on and passed by the froze elf. Jef and Ashe stared at it and they both said.

"Sorry…"

"Ok… left or right or onward?" said the winter spirit that broke the silence when they encountered three more hallways leading to different directions.

Jef sighed irritatedly and stood in the middle. He gazed here and there and can't decide where to go next.

"I hate mazes!" he shouted and the winter spirit covered the boy's mouth.

"Keep your voice down!" said Jack in a low voice and checked the place.

"How did you two get in here?!" someone shouted.

Instead of feeling nervous, the two boys felt excited. They turned where the voice came from and saw you standing there with your arms crossed while looking at them.

You grinned widely and Jef ran to you as fast as he could and gave you a big hug. You giggled and kissed the boy's head.

"You missed me?" you asked with a laugh.

"Terribly!" he said and hugged you tighter. "I thought you left me… uh… us." He corrected.

You glimpsed at the winter spirit and you saw him smiling at you. Jef stood aside and the young guardian quickly flew towards you and gave you a warming embrace.

Your eyes widened but they closed as you returned the hug. No one talked and you and Jack's son stared at the both of you with his cute, joyful eyes.

Suddenly, you noticed something. Behind Jack, a few meters away, stood a girl with pitch black hair, grayish skin, same age as your son or younger wearing an old dress and a black coat on top. You gazed in the girl's eyes and knew for a second that she's not ordinary. You quickly walked to the girl and took out your weapon. Jef gasped and stood in front of the girl to protect her.

"What are you doing!" shouted your son furiously. "

"Get away from her, Jef." You warned but the boy disobeyed. "GET AWAY…." You repeated but he didn't move.

Ashen was crying and Jef buried her face in Jef's back. Your son gazed at you angrily and said, "She's just a child."

"A child? A child of who? Did you notice her eyes Jef?" you said and glimpsed at the winter spirit. "Jack, why did-"

"It's not his fault."interjected your son and added, "I'm the one who wanted her to come. She said that someone told her to go here to find his dad."

"Did you ask her who her father is?" you said and your voice sounded angry as well as the look on your face.

"No…" whispered Jef.

"Stand aside…" you murmured but Jef didn't listen. "STAND ASIDE!"

"Please…" said Ashen while tears were falling down her cheek. "Don't blame Jef… I just want to find my dad."

Your eyes gazed at the girl and your mouth was half opened. "Who's your dad? Tell me his name… FULL name." you said angrily.

"Hi- his na- name is… Kozmotis Pitchiner…"


	38. Chapter 38: Naughty Or Nice

_**Hey guys! Another chpater. Sorry for not updating :( I don't feel really well. My head feels heavy and I can't really focus on typing and thinking for the story T-T but here it is ^_^ More chapters coming soon! Thanks for the support! **_

_**PRIMGANGER... HI! lol xD**_

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 38: Naughty Or Nice

The girl stared at you for a long while as well as your young son. You knew that Jef already knows about this. You put your weapons down and gazed at your kid. You noticed that he was holding the girl's hands.

"She's Pitch's daughter alright but that doesn't mean that she's as evil as his father." Reasoned Jef while looking at you.

"How'd you know?" you asked furiously and glimpsed at Ashen.

"I don't know… I don't know yet but she's just a kid. Don't judge her that easily."

Jef was becoming matured at this situation. You sighed deeply and gazed at the winter spirit behind you. He smiled and walked towards you. He leaned closer to your ear and whispered, "Don't you think that we should take her to North?"

You breathed deeply and said to your son, "Jef…" you whispered, "I want to talk to her first… please…" you pleaded and Jef nodded and stood aside.

Ashen didn't want to let go of the winter spirit's son's hand. Jef smiled at her sweetly and the girl nodded. She put her head down and played with her hands while you knelt in front of her.

"What's your name?" you asked nicely and it took her a few minutes to respond.

"A- Ashen…" she whispered shyly.

"Ok Ashen… tell me… where did Jack and Jef found you?" you continued.

"I- In the forest not far from here." She stuttered and fixed her eyes on yours. You observed them and this really reminded me of Pitch's eyes. You shook my anger away and grinned at her instead.

"And how did you get there? There's no way that you walked from somewhere to here at the North Pole?" You added and looked at her hands. You touched them and felt nothing. It's lucky you thought or else you don't know what you can do with the girl.

"She may be Pitch. Only disguised as a little girl. Pitch knows that we, guardians, have a weakness when it comes to children. And Jef… she might be trying to be close to him to get through me… But just like my son said… don't judge her that easily." You thought.

"Some- one… sent me. I woke up at night and realized that I'm in a place where it's full of snow. I was alone at that time and I heard a voice." She said and checked the place. She leaned closer to your ear and whispered.

"I heard the moon talk to me." She added and your eyes widened.

"What?" You managed to say under my breath. "The moon?" you repeated and she nodded.

You gazed at Jef and Jack but they didn't hear what Ashen said. You stared at the floor and sent you thinking deep. There's no way. Why would MiM revive Pitch's daughter?

"And… wh- what did the moon say?" I asked in a hushed voice that the two boys can't hear.

Jack and Jef looked at each other and felt confused. Your son tried to listen but you shot him a warning look and he abruptly ran and hid behind Jack's back. Ashen giggled and this made you smile at her. A real smile.

The young girl straightened and continued to explain, "He said my name first then I asked him why am I doing there. Then that's when he asked me If remember something about my father." Ashen looked down sadly and faked a grin at you.

"I remember some. Very little actually…" she murmured and continued, "I remember him leaving me… He's in a ship getting ready to explore the seas… the- then… after…everything changed… It became dark… and scary…"

Ashen let out a tear and you lightly rubbed the girl's back. "I asked the man in the moon to save y father because he got tricked but he said he can't do anything unless I go to North."

"That's why you're here…" you whispered and Ashen nodded.

"I- I know that my dad is… not a good person right now.. bu-but he's a loving father…" she explained.

"I know… I saw the soft side of your dad." You said and smiled. "He's still keeping a locket with your picture in it." You said and Ashen's face enlightened.

"I have a locket too!" she said joyfully ad showed it. Ashen opened the locket and showed you the picture of her mother and father. Pitch was way different in the picture. And her mother… she's really beautiful. This reminded of your parents. You put the necklace around the girls neck and Ashen touched it gently.

"Ok Ashen…" you said and stood up. "I think it's time for you to meet North." You added with a grin. "But I must warn you North will speak with the man in the moon and if you got caught lying… well…"

"I understood." She said formally with a satisfied smile, "I know."

You grinned and gazed at the two boys. They wee looking at you and Jef was still behind his young dad.

"Come here you." You said and your son hugged you tightly.

"You scared me!" complaint Jef and he saw Ashen looking at the two of them. He thought that maybe the girl remembered her mom.

"Ready Ashen?" asked Jef and reached out a hand. Pitch's daughter nodded and grabbed the boy's hand.

They all walked to North's workplace and they were all surprised to see the winter spirit and Jef. Bunnymund walked to the young guardian and they started to fight.

"Uh… I thought all guardians are close friends?" she whispered in Jef's ear and the boy chuckled.

"Well yes… but Jack and Bunnymund are not so close." He explained and they both laughed.

North greeted your son and the winter spirit joyfully but what got his attention was the girl beside Jef. North gazed at you and you just gave out a polite smile.

"Who is she?" asked the man in the red suit and gazed at the girl. Jef was about to answer when you signed him.

"Don't get tweaked alright?" you said and looked each of them. You stood in front of the two kids, In case of a bad action sooner or later.

"She's Ashen… Ashen Black."

"What!" The big four said in unison, except for Sandy who wrote "WHAT"with about a hunded exclamations.


	39. Chapter 39: Kids Talk

**_Heya! Here's another chapter. Sorry for not updating these past few days... *sigh* I'm sick... It's pretty hard to write in front of the computer if you have a headache. :( Hope this will end soon, I meant the headache lol xD. Enjoy guys! Tell me if this story gets boring :P_**

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 39: Kids Talk

The big four including Jack Frost and you were talking privately in North's main workplace. Your son and Ashen waited in the living room, guarded by two Yetis. Ashen stared at the mystical creatures the whole time. This was the first time she had seen a yeti. Jef gazed at the girl and the yetis afterwards.

The winter spirit's son nudged Ashen but the Nightmare King's daughter didn't realize it. The boy chuckled and he shouted the girl's name in her her.

"Ashen!" the girl jumped back and lightly punched Jef's shoulder.

"What's that for!" she exclaimed furiously and shot the boy her an angry look.

"Woah… that mad look is so, so good…" said Jef and this made the girl to laugh.

"Blah, blah…" muttered Ashen with a grin and looked away.

"So…. Can I ask you some questions?" inquired your son while playing with his hands. "I- if you don't mind that is…"

"Oh… OK… depends on the questions." Explained the girl and Jef nodded.

"What is your purpose exactly?" continued Jef and Ashen stared at the boy's brilliant eyes.

"I- I'm here to find my dad." Responded the girl and realized that Jef was asking for more answers.

"Then what are you going to do after that? Y- You do know that he's well… evil." Said the winter spirit's son and Ashen nodded slowly. "Y- You're not coming with him are you?"

"NO!" shouted Ashen and made the whole place rumble. Jef didn't budge or blinked. He just smiled and sighed in relief. "I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"That's alright." Interjected the boy and grinned widely.

"I- I just want my father back. My funny, protective, good father." Explained the girl and Jef noticed the pain in her voice. Your son gently rubbed the girl's back to give comfort. "The- the man in the moon told me that… someone tricked my dad. That's why he's like this." added the girl. "He didn't mean to hurt anybody."

"I understand." Said the boy in a sweet manner and hugged Ashen. The girl widened her eyes and closed them to feel Jef's warm hug.

Jef jerked back and the girl wiped her little tears and said, "You're the only friend I've got…" whispered Ashen and grinned, "Thanks for trusting me."

"You're very welcome and I trust you maybe because I felt the same way with you. I'm also looking for my parents. You're pretty lucky you know where your dad is who- while me… I don't know if there are still out there." Said the boy and deeply sighed.

"You're searching for them too?" asked the girl curiously and stared at the boy's face.

"Yeah… but every night… I've been dreaming about something. I don't know if it was real or just a dream. I can't figure that one out."

"You wanna tell me? Promise I won't tell no one." Said the girl and held Jef's hands.

"You've been open to me… so OK." Said the winter spirit's son and he can see the joyful face of Ashen. "I was there in the dream. It was dark outside and I'm lost in a hallway full of doors." Continued Jef and then he remembered the hallway lately when they came out of the sleigh's parking, "The- then, I heard a baby cry. I followed it and lead me to one of the rooms. I entered without hesitation and saw the big four including Jack Frost. Well, I first saw his white hair but I haven't seen the baby. I noticed that they can't see me so I walked closer."

Jef played with his hands and breathe deeply, "Then I saw (F/)- I mean… snowflake holding a baby. At first I didn't believe what I saw. It's a dream. But when snowflake gave the baby boy to Jack… she said 'here want to hold your son?' Jack, of course did and snowflake added, "What do you want to name him?"

Jef laughed upon remembering the funny names the big four suggested. North said Gamble Moore, Bunnymund didn't say anything, Sandy suggested Mustard M. Mustard, which made them all laugh, Tooth said that Ivana Tinkle is cute. It's… alright but not the name you're looking for.

Jef continued, "Jack got irritated and they all shut up. Snowflake laughed and said what about Wynter? Jack nodded and he said that that will be his second name but what about the first? Then the winter spirit suggested Jef. Jack and Jef two Js."

Jef's joyful face frowned, Ashen rubbed the boy's back gently and grinned at him. "Jef is your name right?"

"Yeah… bu- but it's just a dream right? Maybe I'm just imagining things. I've always liked Jack and snowflake to be my parents." Said Jef sadly and sighed.

"So… what's the baby's name?" inquired Ashen and Jef responded, "Jef Wynter Frost."

Ashen's golden-black eyes widened and fixed her eyes on the young guardian's son. She checked the place and whispered, "Don't you think that that is just not a dream?"

"It's a dream Ashen, don't be silly. If they know where my parents are, they should've told me a long time ago. Plus, I think me being their son is not possible."

"What? Not possible? Jef your face is an exact copy of Jack Frost… except for your eyes. Maybe that's your mother's eyes but snowflake has blue-"

"No… snowflake originally has (e/c) eyes." Interjected Jef and Ashen clapped her hands blissfully. "See? They're your parents!"

"Shush! Someone might hear you!" said Jef in a low voice and covered the girl's mouth.

"They are not! It's just a dream." Said the winter spirit's son anxiously.

"A dream or a memory?" replied Ashen furiously when she put the boy's hand down. "Don't you think you should ask them? Jack and Snowflake?"

This sent Jef propped his chin in the palm of his hands and think deep. Ashen gazed Jef's direction and saw you walking closer. The girl nudged Jef and the boy abruptly glanced at you.

"Hey sweetheart… mind if we talk to Ashen?" you said with a grin and the boy simply nodded. The girl looked at Jef's eyes with worry.

"Don't worry. They won't bite." Said Jef and they both laughed. "Besides, Snowflake will be there."

"O- Ok…" said the girl and left with you. Ashen touched your hands and you didn't look at her and smiled. "Nervous?"

"Kinda…" she whispered and added, "They're kind like you right?"

"Yeah… once you get to know them. They became harsh with me the first time they saw me, especially Bunnymund."

The girl gulped hard and you giggled, "I'm just kidding. If you're telling the truth why would you be nervous. Right?" you added.

"I am telling the truth. It's just… they're the big four you know. The one the moon told me about." Said the girl with her head down.

"You'll be all right… Trust me." You said and gripped the girl's hands gently.

"I do trust you. Your hands are like Jef's. The hands I trust." Said the girl and shot a polite smile.


	40. Chapter 40: Ashen Meets the Guardians

**_Sorry guys for not updating. We went somewhere yesterday and the day before that :( Pretty busy... again. *sigh* Anyways... here it is! Hope you like it ^_^ I still feel dizzy... dang... xD _**

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 40: Ashen Meets the Guardians

Jef was waiting alone in the living room while the guardians, including Jack Frost and you, were talking to the Nightmare King's daughter. Your son have been thinking about what Ashen had said lately. About the name and everything. Suddenly, Jef realized that she mentioned his name. Jef Wynter, and didn't know how she knew that.

"I have to clear my head…" he whispered and took a stroll around the place. As usual, the yetis are busy making toys and presents for boy and girls around the globe. Jef grinned as he observed them and the annoying little elves.

The winter spirit's son took out his flute and stared at it. He tried to see his last name but he can't. It was still blur. He groaned and put it back in his shirt.

He now has doubts about his name. Jef Wynter Frost. The dream he had last night was not the first. It was always the same dream but he didn't tell you that.

"Should I ask her?" he told himself and shook the feeling away.

Jef left and passed by a room. He heard voices and Ashen talking. The young boy checked the place before listening through the door.

Bunnymund fixed his green eyes on Pitch's daughter, like what he did when he first saw you. The ranger still doesn't trust the girl. The Sandman circled Ashen and looked at her from head to foot. Sandy rubbed his chubby chin and with his eyes squinted.

You giggled when the young girl ran and hid behind you. North uttered a loud, jolly laugh and gazed at the girl.

"So… this is Pitch's daughter huh?" he said with a strong Russian accent. "There's a resemblance…especially the eyes."

"I can see that." you responded. "What are you guys going to do with her? She told you everything."

"Are we sure that her story is true?" asked the Easter Bunny and Jack Frost rolled his eyes. "And by the way… what's frost bite doing here?"

"Don't blame me Easter Kangaroo. Jef asked me to come. What do you want me to do?" said the winter spirit and gave out a mischievous smile.

"Easter Kangaroo?" whispered Ashen and you laughed.

"Jack Frost always calls him that." I murmured back and winked at the adorable girl.

"No… he really is an Easter Kangaroo. I mean look at him!" added Jack and pointed at Bunnymund, "Where can you see a bunny like that? Seven feet tall with big feet and long fluffy ears! Not to mention that he can talk." Mocked the young guardian and everyone laughed except, of course, the bunny ranger.

"Let's get serious now." You said that made everyone look at you. "Do you think MiM did really revived Ashen?"

"What if his… dad… taught her to say something like that? What do you think MiM was thinking? Revive Pitch's daughter so that they can form an alliance and then-"

"I just want my father back." Interjected the young girl and loosened something around her 's a locket. The same locket that you saw when Pitch cursed your gloves, or should I say when he will curse your gloves.

Ashen opened it and we all saw two pictures. A woman and a man. "This is my mother and this is my dad." Said the young girl and frowned, "My mother died when I'm still young and dad… he… vanished… and I didn't see him since."

"Wait… how can you remember all of this if-" Jack Frost said and the Nightmare King's daughter gazed at him.

"MiM gave me a few of my memories. He didn't tell me why he brought me to life but he said that all of you can help me. He explained everything why my dad became… Pitch and I don't like it. I want my true dad back."

You looked at each other and the man in the red suit walked towards the girl. I stood aside and grinned at Ashen signing that everything will be fine.

"Child… do you know why your dad hates us?" asked North and the girl shook his head.

"Because of jealousy… children love us. They surely know me, Santa Clause, the Sandaman, the Tooth fairy and the Easter-"

"Kangaroo…" Jack interfered and you shot him a furious stare.

"As I was saying…" said North and smiled at Ashen, "Pitch is everything a child fears, and he thrives on the fear of children, taking a cruel delight in turning their pleasant dreams into nightmares. But what Pitch hates is when children overcome their fears and don't believe in him, particularly when parents tell their kids that the boogeyman is just a bad dream. "

"He is not like that… when he was my dad. I want him to change… only If I can talk to him." Ashen said and everyone went silent.

"I don't know about that." You said and the girl looked at you. "Ashen w- what if he took you and put a spell on you? He can control anyone Ashen… Even you. You're his daughter and he will never let you be friends with the guardians."

"Snowflake is right…" a voice said and you saw your son before the door. He closed it and walked to his friend.

"I'm sorry but… you can't trust your dad. He is not the one you knew before. He is more cunning and his plan is full of tricks. Believe me Ashen…" said Jef and held the girl's hands.

"I know it's a risk…" whispered the girl. "But what should I do? Don't you think it's better if he just… I don't know… stop?"

"We tried to negotiate with him once…" said North saidly and added, "He never listens."

"Ma- maybe… he will listen to Ashen." Suggested Jef and you looked at him in surprise.

"I don't get you. Who's side are you on?" you asked and your son glared.

"I don't know! I mean… Ashen might be right and you guys have a point…" said Jef and you sighed deeply. "It's better if everyone has happily ever after right? Pitch getting his daughter back being good and all?"

"So you're saying that he will turn good if he got Ashen? What if he will use his own daughter against us?" you blurted and the young girl gasped and stared at Jef.

"Sh- She's lying right? He's not that bad right?" asked the girl while shaking your son.

"N-no Ashen… Pitch can… do that." Stammered Jef and the young girl gazed at her locket.

"I- I want to talk to him, Jef. Please… I want him to stop." Pleaded Asen and Jef fixed his eyes on you.

"The- they'll think about it." Said Jef and let out a reluctant smile. "It's for your own good."


	41. Chapter 41: Final Decision

**_Hey guys! MeganFrost89 is back! lol ^_^ I read all your comments and made me smile. Thank you all ^.^ So Imma continue this now :) hehe Hope you like it :)_**

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 41: Final Decision

"No! I say we put Pitch's daughter away from Pitch! What if this is a trap?" Bunnymund scolded but you didn't bother listening to his _unhelping _ideas. You can't blame him either. Ashen is the Nightmare King's daughter after all.

Everyone, including you, have been thinking for a long while what to do with Ashen. You took a glimpse outside through the window and saw the bright full moon. You lips curled into a smile as you stared at it.

"I think… we need to get Ashen to Pitch." You said sedately. "I mean… If MiM told Ashen to find his

dad-"

"If it's true…" muttered the Easter Bunny.

"Seriously. What's your problem with her? Spit it out Bunny…" said the winter spirit it a rather irritated tone. "Come on… what's your problem with Ashen."

"Oh… I don't know… maybe because she's the Boogeyman's daughter, didn't you realize that? I know she's just a kid but I still have doubts about her. She's not normal, Jack… do you even know what she can do?"

Jack shot you a look with a smirk on his face. You breathed deeply an put your head down. "No…" you admitted, "I don't… but Jef trust her… that's good enough for me."

Suddenly, the moon shone as bright as ever. The place dimmed and a crystal like stand started to rouse. All of you surrounded it and waited something to happen. You gazed at the winter spirit but he too has no idea what happening.

Images started to play but you can't understand what MiM wanted to say. After a few minutes, the light faded, leaving you and the guardians troubled.

North stoke his long white beard and nodded like he understood the message. You glimpsed at the man in the red suit and finally he breathed deeply and started to explain.

"It looks like there will be a reunion." He aid with a reluctant smile.

"What!" blurted Bunnymund, "Oh great… what's happening? First, an angel and a gifted boy just appeared out of nowhere then we are really going to send Ashen to her evil, cunning dad. Did mention that Pitch can consume anyone even his own daughter?" he added and you can realize that he's thinking about everyone's safety.

"Got any ideas genius?" asked the young guardian and leaned on his staff. "We are talking about MiM here… are you really going to counter his decision?"he asked with a mischievous smile.

"That's it… we can't change MiM mind. That is his final decision. We're taking Ashen to his father." North said but there's something caught all your attentions. A squeal. You grinned and put your index finger on your lips while facing everyone. You slowly flew to the door and quickly opened it.

Jef fell on the floor on his stomach while Ashen was on top of him. He groaned and scratched his head.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" whispered Pitch's daughter.

"That's alright…" responded Jef and stood up with Ashen's help.

"You two really are sneaky huh?" you said while giving them an angry look. "What are we going to do with them, North?" you added in an evil tone to faze the kids.

Jef shrugged and pulled you hand, "We're sorry!" he begged, "We're… just curious. He explained and gazed at Ashen. "Help me here." He murmured.

"I- It's my fault…" said the girl while doing circle patterns with the tip of her toes. "I- I asked Jef-"

"No she didn't! I'm the one who-"

Everyone laughed, except for the grumpy Easter Bunny, that shut Jef's mouth. You giggled and brushed the boy's dark brown hair.

"It's OK Jef…" you said with a giggle, "She'll have to know it anyway."

"So we're taking her to Pitch?" asked Jef and you can see the happiness in his (y/e) eyes.

You put your head down and sighed deeply. Jef felt something. Something not good. You cupped his cheeks and stared fixed your eyes on him.

"Yes… but… You're not coming… It's too dangerous." You said gently trying not to hurt him.

"What? B-But I want to come!" he countered and back away. "I- I don't want to stay here and wait. I want to help."

"I know, Jef but…" you stuttered, "It's too dangerous. This is Pitch and you know what he can do."

"Listen to her, Jef…" said Jack and crouched in front of his son. "We- we're not really sure how we're going to do this and we don't want you to get hurt." He explained and smiled.

"I want to come." He insisted and gazed at you. "I want to help Ashen."

"It's OK Jef… she's right. I- I don't know my father right now… but I don't want you to get into any serious trouble." Added Ashen.

"So… you want me to sit here and what?" scolded Jef and fixed his eyes on you, "I can help please… let me-"

"No! I said you're not coming! I know you want to help and all but this is not for you, Jef." you shouted but not intentionally. You just want to protect him but he's just so like his dad. Stubborn and want everything his way. This brought back memories. The time when you're always stopping Jef and Jack to sled on a high hill but they're doing it anyway. Jef is brave and always hungry for adventure. That's why he'll do anything to experience it. But this is not fun and games anymore. This is more serious than ever.

"You think this is… for entertainment and fun? Yes I know you like adventures and dangers but this is… different! YOU ARE NOT COMING!" you added and released heavy pants.

"Why? Because I'm a kid? I'm too young to do big things? You just can't tell me what I can and cannot do! You're not my mother!" he yelled back and left. Ashen chased after Jef. You stood there frozen and shocked. Tooth flew beside you and tried to calm you down.

"I'll talk to him." Said Jack but you grabbed his wrist before he can leave.

"No…" you whispered, "Leave him…"

Everyone left, leaving you and Jack alone. You wanted to cry but you don't want to. Not in front of Jack. You buried your face in the palm of your hands and Jef's words kept repeating in your head.

"I can talk to him, really…" said the winter spirit and rubbed your back. "He can't just shout at you like that."

"He needs some time alone." You said, almost a whisper. "Let him be… he'll calm down after."

Jack didn't say anything and left. He went straight to Jef's room and saw his son sitting on the edge of his bed. Ashen saw the winter spirit and left the room. Pitch's daughter shut the door slowly and there was a long silence afterwards.

"We both know that what you did is not right." Blurted Jack but there was still no response from his son. "She's been there for you for as long as you can remember." He added. "You don't have the right to yell at her like that. She's only-"

"I know! She's only protecting me! But I don't want to be treated like a vulnerable kid!" yelled Jef cutting Jack off. "I- Is it because I'm helpless? I'm small? I'm a kid?"

"No… It's because she loves you." Said Jack and this calmed Jef down. "She knows that you can do big things… It's just… she's afraid that something bad might happen to you."

And with that he left. Jef stared turned and stared at the door. He breathed deeply and gazed at the bright, full moon.

"This is your fault… You put me in here… but why me?"


	42. Chapter 42:Sleep Walking

_**Ok, when I ended this chapter... I was laughing hard. When I hear Pitch's name in the movie I thought I'm hearing... you know, B instead of P xD What happens if it was plural? lol You have no idea what I'm saying do you? Just read this and you'll see :) muwahhaha :) By the way, I'm fully recovered! Yeah! and uh... one more problem. You see... we're going somwhere next week and we have to start packing so yeah... but I'll write at night ^_^ (Stealth mode...) hehe I'll try my best PROMISE! SO BYE! Thanks again for the love comments! :)**_

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 42: Sleep Walking

Jack came into your room and you shot him a furious look. He raised his brows at you, acting innocent, and closed the door behind him. He walked close to you and nipped your nose with a chuckle. You shook your head and pushed him away.

"What? What did I do?" he asked with a grin.

"You tell me!" you yelled angrily while pointing at him.

"Ok, Ok!" he said with his palms up. "I talked to him. So what?" he admitted and didn't take his stare at you.

"So what?!" you yelled but managed to calm yourself. "You know what… nevermind."

"That's better." He added and smiled but it faded when you glanced at him. "Or not…" he muttered.

You sat on the chair, near the window, and rested your elbows on your knees with your chin in the palm of your hands. Jack stood beside you and leaned on his staff. You felt his eyes on you so, you turned and gazed at him. The winter spirit's pale face blushed as he looked away. You giggled and Jack cleared his throat.

"Why did you do it?" you asked.

"Did what?" he mocked and fixed his blue eyes on yours.

You rolled your eyes and breathed deeply. "What's in it for you?" you continued but he's still not responding.

"Uh… I have no idea." He murmured without looking at you. "Conscience… I guess."

"Oh?" you said in a seductive voice and stood in front of him. "Conscience?" you repeated.

Jack shrugged and didn't realize that he's leaning on the wall. He gripped his staff tighter as you moved your face closer to his. You giggled and back away and made Jack sigh in relief. You stood back in front of the window and stared at the moon.

"Ca- can I ask you something." Said Jack when he came back to reality. You grinned and nod. "What's Jef's full name?"

Your eye widened and you abruptly looked at the winter spirit. He waited but nothing came out of your lips. Your mouth was half opened and you don't know how to answer this.

"Wh- Why did you ask?" you said nervously and played with your hands.

"Something weird happened… when it was just me and Jef…" he started and sat on your bed. "I- I accidentally said his name. Full name, that is." He explained.

"You said… that you don't know where or who his parents is, right?" he continued and you turned your back to him. "There's something you're not telling me…" he whispered and stood behind you.

"Yo- you know that there are things I'm not telling you." You stammered and closed your eyes.

"Yes… but I think… this is the most important... part." He whispered in your ear. "Answer me this time… Why is his last name Frost?"

You uttered a little wince and hugged yourself when you felt the cold in your body. Jack turned you to him but you didn't open your eyes.

"We are related are we? Me and Jef…" he continued while lightly shaking you. "I felt it… I felt it when we're in that cave. Tell me… please…" he begged and you slowly opened your eyes. You stared at his shining, baby blue eyes and smiled.

His lips curled into a sweet grin and he suddenly tugged his white snowy hair. Chuckling, Jack touched your shoulders and gave you a long kiss. His eyes widened and jerked his head back.

"I- I'm sorry… I don't know why I did that." He said bashfully.

Silence fell and Jack can't look at you. You smiled and cupped his cheeks. Finally he gave you a gaze ad he pressed his lips on yours. You kissed back and gently brushed his hair with your fingertips.

"But… I- If I'm… " he said but you stopped his words and kissed him deeper. "Then… who are you?"

You put your head back and stared at him with your teary eyes. He wiped them and kissed your forehead and whispered. "I- I'm trying… believe me… It's just so hard to remember." He added.

"I know… I'm sorry… I just can't help myself." You murmured and kissed his cheeks.

Suddenly, someone knocked and you quickly put a space in between. You opened the door and saw Ashen, breathing heavily.

"It's Jef… He's gone." She whispered and you ran to his room. The window was open and a long cloth- curtains and blankets tangled together- was attached to the bed leading outside the window. You looked down and saw footprints in the snow. The other guardians came and Ashen started to explain.

"I- I was checking up on Jef and I knock at his door a few times but he didn't answer back. I entered and saw the window open. I yelled hoping he'll answer back but nothing."

"We have no time to waste. Let's search for Jef." Said North and all of you followed the man in the red suit.

"I want to come." Said Ashen and you gaze at her. You were about to talk back but then you remembered what happened between you and Jef.

"Ok… just stay close to me." You said sweetly and she nodded with a smile.

You, the big four, Jack and Ashen searched for the winter spirit's son but there's no luck. All of you followed the footprints but it was unending. Jack, Tooth and Sandy flew in different places, still there's no show of Jef.

"Wait stop."said Ashen, who was holding your hand since we left North's place. "There's a huge boulder in your way. You might stumble."she added.

This made you curious. You and Ashen were surrounded by darkness there's no way she can see that. Unless...

"I didn't tell anyone of you but… I can see through the dark." She said echoing your thoughts.

You and the little girl continued to walk, leading to the forest. You a shadow passed by and saw the winter spirit.

"Nothing." He said sadly.

Out of the gloom, a scream disturbed the silence. You carried Ashen and followed it with Jack flying beside you.

"Jef!" you shouted but all you can hear as him screaming for help. Jack saw his son lying in the snow he quickly flew to him and hugged him tightly.

"Jef… Jef… can you hear me?" said Jack, but his son suddenly opened his eyes. Jef was surprised like he had no idea what he was doing there. You knelt beside the two boys and kissed Jef's forehead.

"Where am I?" Jef asked and Jack gazed at you with worry.

"Wh- What do you mean sweetie?" you asked heartily as you brushed his hair. "I think you ran away…"

"No I didn't… I'm just in my room… sleeping." He explained, "but I have this nightmare."

You glanced at Jack and took out your weapons. Ashen ran to Jef and hugged him tightly. Jef blinked a couple of times before he hugged Ashen back.

"Don't you do that again!"shouted the girl and pushed your son.

"What? I don't even know how I got here!" shouted Jef.

"You're lying!" countered Pitch's daughter but Jef reasoned with her.

"I swear! I'm just in my room sleeping!" he added and stood up. "Snowflake?"he said and glanced at you. "What's-"

"Shush!" you interrupted and felt something evil nearby.

"We got to get out of here… NOW! It's a trap!" you shouted but it was too little to late. The next thing you knew was Nightamares surrounding you, Jack and the two kids. And in front of you was Pitch. Not just one… but two.


	43. Chapter 43: Light Inside

**_Hey he guys! another chapter here ^_^ And yes, to my concerned readers, I'm now perfectly fine :) hehe Yup two Pitches 0_o See that coming? muwahahhaha :) I'll update as soon as I can :) Oh and... one of you asked me if you can post a comment advertising a ReaderxJF story so, yeah you can. Why not? ^_^ _**

**_PS. If you saw some mistakes here... well, I'm kinda in a hurry so maybe I'll fix it when I got the chance ^.- _**

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 43: Light Inside

The climate become colder. Not cold of winter but cold of darkness. In front of you and Jack were, not just one but two, Pitch. You clutched your weapons tighter as well as Jack. Two of them were smiling weirdly at you. Jef touched Ashen's hands ad put her behind him whle you and the winter spirit were in front of them.

"Surprise?" the two Pitch said in unison and laughed evilly.

"This is bad…" you whispered.

"Yes… bad for you not for me… Oops… I mean us." said the other Pitch.

"So… which one of you is the future Pitch?" you asked tying to stay calm while analyzing the two of them. "I see… you made a alliance of yourself." You mocked and grinned.

Then you see something else. One of them was wearing a locket, golden locket like Ashen's. Your lips curled into a relish grin and pointed your weapon to the Pitch who has a locket around his neck.

"You… you're the past Pitch." You said seriously and they both clapped their hands with amazement, not really.

"Again… you amaze me guardian angel." Said the future Pitch.

"Well this is my first time meeting you but I'm pretty impressed… for now, that is." Said the other one and chuckled.

"Stay hidden, Ashen" whispered Jef and he noticed you giving him a signal.

"What now?" said Jack to the two Pitch. "What are you going to do?"

The future Pitch uttered a light laugh and became serious afterwards. He look at you intently and smiled. "So… what do you think of using your… little kid?"

"Impressive… yes… but an action of a coward." You said and shot him a furious stare. "You dare to use him just to-"

"Oh… I have no intention to DO something bad to him. He's just the bait." Interjected the Nightamre King and tried to take a peek of Jef. "By the looks of it… He's quite important to you… isn't he?"

"You don't have much time. Sooner or later the big four will come here and-" said Jack but got cut off when the two Boogeymans laughed.

"And what? I'm not just one me, winter spirit." They said in unison and added, "Your GUARDIAN ANGEL knows that you can't take us all at once. Right? Tell them…"

"Snowflake?" said Jack and the future Pitch shook his head.

"He still can't remember?" he said and chuckled. "Poor Jack Frost… He doesn't know…"

"Shut up!" said Jack and was about to fly to Pitch when you stopped him.

"No… calm down Jack… this is what he wants. Stay put." You explained and the young guardian stayed where he was.

"I'm getting tired of this. Let's just finish this already."said the past Pitch and the other one laughed. "You are very impatient… Like me!"

And when they snapped their fingers then the Nightmares' number started doubed, tripled and so were outnumbered and there's nothing you could do but to protect Jef and Ashen. You brandished your weapons and hit the Nightmares who came too close. Jef protected Ashen with his arms an suddenly a light appeared in his shirt. It was his flute. He took it out and shone brighter. It drove away Nightmares but when one or two got defeated… dozens more fought for its place.

"It's a staff…" whispered Jef when the flute's transformation was finished. Jef chuckled and started attacking the Nightmares. It took him some time to get a hold of it but he managed to fight a few of them.

"Jef get Ashen and- wait… where did you get that?" you asked in surprise while fighting.

"Uh… long story. I'll explain later." Said Jef while trying to focus on the attacking dark horses.

Instantaneously, Ashen screamed and she was getting consumed by the darkness. Jef grabbed her hand and stabbed he dark creature by his staff.

The two Pitch stopped when he heard Ashen's 's like the shout of her daughter when she tried to stop him from leaving their home. The Nightmare Kings shook that feeling away but it kept coming back in their heads.

"Jef look out!" yelled Ashen and pointed behind the winter spirit son. Jack heard what the girl said and quickly flew to them.

Jack stood in front of Jef and swung his staff, hitting few Nightmares, then raised it high. "Stay away from my son." He said almost gently and banged his staff on the ground.

"What did he say?"thought Jef and turned like a stone, unable to move. Ashen was shaking him and didn't notice a nightmare behind her. Luckily, you're there to finish it.

Ashen saw something different about you. The color of your eyes changed and it was like you're getting weaker every minute. Suddenly, Jef shouted and he was being dragged by one of the Nightmares. You tried to get to him, as well as Jack, but there's too many dark horses.

"No! Don't take him!" shouted the girl and tears came out of her eyes. She reached her hand but a Nightmare was running towards her. "DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY!" shouted the Nightmake King's daughter and the place started to shake. Ashen's skin, eyes and hair became bright as a a light. She put her palm up facing the Nightmares and a ray of yellow, lightning like light shoot out of it, defeating dozens and dozens of Nightmares. After a few moments, all of the dark horses disappeared including the two Pitch.

The Nightmare King's daughter turned back to her true self and quickly ran to the winter spirit's unconscious son. She smiled, feeling relieved and fainted afterwads.

The big four came and noticed that something had happened. They saw the two kids lying beside each other. You on your knees, doing abrupt, heavy pants while the winter spirit was calming you down. The Easter Bunny walked towards Jef and Ashen then smiled.

"I guess I was wrong…" he whispered and carefully carried them.

Jack brushed your hair out of your eyes and got surprised. You gaze at him and noticed that something was different.

"What?" you managed to say but you're too weak to speak. You rested your face in his shoulders and the young guardian carried you.

"Close your eyes…" whispered Jack and you obeyed. He watched you until you fell asleep. North was about to speak when the winter spirit glanced at him and smiled.

"I'll explain later." said Jack.


	44. Chapter 44: Cheer Up

**_Eow! Ok guys, this chapter is quite long :) SO... I'll only update one today xD Plus, we have guests coming sooner or later so yup... bc, bc. Cleaning the house, cooking that sorth of stuff. Oh and yeah... making me look pretty needs a lot of work! muwahahah kidding. I'm just gonna wear simple clothes then put powder on my face, I'm set ^_^ Enjoy the story! And don't worry this won't end soon. And after this, Imma write How to Train Your Dragon ^_^ Someone requested it ^_^ AND of course ANOTHER RoTG! hehe ^.- _**

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 44: Cheer Up

"What happened?" North quickly asked after Jack put you in bed in your room. Everyone wanted to know that question. The two kids, however, was guarded by the Tooth fairy in your son's room. Bunnymund, Sand and North waited for Jack's , the winter spirit faced them and breathed deeply for luck.

"It was Pitch." Whispered Jack, "But he's not alone." He added and they all gazed at each other.

"What do you mean he's not alone?" asked the Easter Bunny with a curious look on his face, "Who's with him?"

"Him." Responded Jack and rested his staff on his shoulder. "Pitch brought him to help him." He said trying to make the situation more complicated.

"What?" they all said in unison.

"They're two Pitches, alright! Two!" shouted Jack forgetting you're sleeping.

The three guardians' eyes widened in surprise and fear. They stared at the winter spirit then, the Sandman and Bunnymund passed the gaze to the leader.

"Pitch copied himself?" asked the Easter Bunny but North was too scared to respond. "Jack? Are you serious about this? Maybe it was a trick or something. It's not possible for-"

"It's not a trick, a dream or hallucination, Bunnymund." Jack chimed in. "I know it's real and Snowflake might know the reason why. Yes, she was surprised when she saw two of them but not puzzled about how it happened." Explained the young guardian formally and sat on the edge of your bed.

"She called the other one past Pitch." He continued. "I don't know what that meant…"

Suddenly, Jack heard you moan. He quickly went to you and cupped your cheeks. He planted a light kiss on your forehead and stared at your face. You slowly opened your eyes and the winter spirit uttered a light gasp. You gingerly sat up, with a little help from Jack, and saw the three guardians. You gazed at the room and noticed that the two kids weren't there.

"Where's Jef and Ashen?" you quickly asked and tried to get out of bed but Jack lay you back down.

"Easy…" he whispered with a chuckle. "They're alright. Tooth's watching them."

"Ar- are they're hurt? What happened?" you stammered and the winter spirit smiled.

"They're fine… don't worry… the question is… are you alright?" he asked and you don't know what he was talking about.

"Alright? Of… course" you responded, "Wh- what are you talking about?" you added and Jack made a mirror made of ice in front of you. You can't believe what you saw… the color of your eyes changed. Changed to its original color. You gazed at Jack and then your wrist. The amber bracelet that MiM gave was gone.

"The bracelet…" you whispered. "I remember…" you said sadly and looked in Jack's bright, blue eyes. "One of Pitch's Nightamares caught my whole arm. I freed It but I saw the amber bracelet turned to black sand and melted."

"And... I have a feeling that this have something to do with your eyes?" said Jack and touched your hands.

"Yes… MiM told me not to lose the bracelet no matter what happens. I didn't lose it… It was destroyed. It's what keeping me and Jef here in the past. Now that… mine's gone… I think… I have no much time left." You explained and everybody listened. Jack put his head down and hugged you tightly.

"Then we'll just finish this before that happens." He whispered and you closed your eyes to feel his warming embrace.

"That's the problem… I don't know how to finish this…" you said and jerked your head back then stared at his pale face. "They're two, Jack… Pitch is strong alone… but.. Two…" you stuttered and sighed deeply and worry.

"Speaking of Pitch," said the Easter Bunny with his arms crossed. "How did it happen? I mean the two Pitch- es…" he added and everyone, including you, uttered a light smile.

"It's complicated…" you said with a frown. "But… I'll try my best for you guys to understand."

Everyone went silent and waited for you to continue. Jack gently grasped your hands and you gazed each of them. "We know that there's two Pitch right? One of them is from the past and the other one is from the future, my time." You started and they all nodded signing they understood what you explained. "I noticed that one of them was wearing a golden locket, same as Ashen's. That's the past Pitch."

"How did you know that?" asked the young guardian.

"The future Pitch doesn't have one when we met the first time." You responded and smiled. "Maybe he lost it or something." You added. "So, Pitch from my time, stole something from MiM." You continued and glanced at the guardian leader. "A thing that can control the past, present and future. I know that it belongs to an old friend of yours."

"Ziel.." whispered North.

"Yes… Ziel…" you echoed and gave out a small smile. "And I think that explains everything. With Ziel's gloves, Pitch can do whatever he wants with time. The first guardian, on the other hand, sent me here and Jef to…" you stopped and put your head down.

"I- I don't really know what we're going to do anymore..." You admitted and sighed deeply. "There's something MiM didn't say to me…"

"That's the same thing you did to me." Muttered the winter spirit and you shot him your furious look. "What? It's true!" he argued and you rolled your eyes.

Suddenly, Jef entered, with Tooth and Ashen, and ran to you to give you a tight hug. You giggled as you brushed your son's brown hair and the winter spirit watched silently.

"Are you alright?" asked Jef but didn't remove his arms around you. "Are you hurt?" he added and gazed at you. Jef's face was blank when he saw your eyes. You beamed at him and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"It's OK, Jef… I'm perfectly fine." You said and smiled.

"What happened to your eyes?" he asked and glanced at the winter spirit, asking for an answer.

"One of the Nightmares got Snowflake's amber bracelet." Said Jack and your son took your wrist and searched for it.

"Th- then that means…" he whispered. "You can't leave me here. I- I don't know what to do if ou disappeared." He said almost a cry but he fought that feeling.

"I won't." you said trying to build up his courage, "I won't leave you and disappear. Trust me. We'll just… finish this as soon as we can."

Ashen went into the room and stood in front of you. Jack glanced at Pitch's daughter and smiled. "Thanks Ashen… for saving us." Said the winter spirit and the Nightmare King's daughter blushed a little.

"Th- That's nothing…" she responded bashfully and you lightly laughed.

"You're pretty strong, are you?" you asked and everyone looked at the girl.

"I- I don't really know that I could do that." She dmitted while playing with her hands, "I- I'm just scared and angry. They almost got Jef and… I have to do something about it."

You secretly glimpsed at your son and saw him blushing. He was staring at Ashen and when he glanced at you and the winter spirit, giving him a mischievous grin, Jef looked away.

"I- I know what you mean ab- about my dad." Continued Ashen and you can hear the pain in her voice, "I- I'm scared of him… It's like I don't know him anymore." She added and tears started to come out of her gold-black eyes.

Jef's shyness abated an he hugged his friend. Ashen sobbed silently and buried her face in Jef's chest. "I want him back…" she whispered.

"We will get him back." Jef said and kissed the girl's head that made Ashen to stop crying. "I promise you that."

"I don't know Jef…" stammered Pitch's daughter, "He already put you all in trouble."

"That's because he didn't know that you're there." North said with his Russian accent. "What do all think if Pitch saw her daughter alive and well?"

"Hmm… let me see… when the Bogeyman saw Ashen, her daughter, with the guardians, his enemies, I'm PRETTY sure that he will take her away from us and will make her a weapon… against us." Said the Easter Bunny and everyone, including you, stared at the floor, thinking that that might happen.

"Or… " said Jack Frost, "We can negotiate… wait… what? That's not going to happen. I don't know why I said that. Negotiate?" he added while saying last word sloly,tasting it, and everyone laughed even Ashen giggled a little but quickly disappeared.

"We'll think of something. Something dangerous and stupid." Continued the guardian of fun and you lightly nudged his shoulder.

"What?" he murmured.

"Dangerous and stupid?" you repeated and Jack glared.

"OK so, what if I say that I think we should let Pitch and Ashen have a reunion and let's see what will happen. It's worth a try." He continued and smiled evilly.

"You really are stupid." You muttered while grinning.

"But of course, we have to be ready if something… happens." Added young guardian then shrugged.

"Want to meet your dad?" you asked and they all widened their eyes, except for the young guardian.

"You're seriously agreeing with frostbite?!" asked the easter Bunny with an over reacting tone.

"Yes…" murmured Jack with a smirk on his face.

You gazed at your teenage husband with a mad look on your face and switched to Bunnymund. They both stopped but the winter spirit was still doing some things to irritate the Easter Bunny.

"Are you eggcited… whoops.. I mean excited to see your dad?" said the witty guardian and the two kids, you, too, laughed.

"Oh yeah North, did you already prepared the microwave? I feel like DEFROSTING SOMEONE." Said Bunnymund and you all laughed even harder.

"Haha… not funny. Why don't you eggercise or something or…" he said with a grin and the Easter Bunny was waking closer to he winter sprit.

"Or what?" threatened Bunnymund and the winter spirit smiled evilly.

"One more step Easter Kangaroo and I'll send you to the hare-after." Finished the young guardian and everyone laughed harder.

"If I hear one more laugh, I'll blow your heads off!" shouted the blushing Easter Bunny and everyone obeyed.

"What? With-" before Jack Frost can continue, you covered pale, mouth with your hand. The winter spirit gazed at you and raised brow.

"Stop it." You muttered and he nodded.

Ashen giggled and the winter spirit looked at a girl. "Thanks… you made me laugh just for a while." Said the Nightmare King's daughter and the young guardian closed his eyes and nodded once. You put your hand down, realizing Jack wanted to say something to the girl.

"My pleasure is all mine." He said formally with a bow. "Just let me know if you want me to make you laugh again. I enjoy it myself."

"Jack…" you whispered but the winter spirit noticed the anger in your voice.

You cleared your throat and stared at the girl for a while. "It's your decision, Ashen. Do want to see your dad?"

The place went silent and everyone was waiting for Ashen's answer. She glimpsed at Jef asking for help but the winter spirit son just looked at her with blank face.

"OK… I'll try…" she whispered and everyone sighed, not in relief but because of fear.


	45. Chapter 45: Sweet Moments

**_Another chapter! hehe so I hope you like it ^_^ I realized some of you sense that the ending will come soon. Well... not really xD Plus, you're not gonna die, it the story, chill x). Dying once is enough hehehe but twists coming your way ^,- Oh and I think I don't have enough time to write from this to next week cause, we're gonna go back to our country. Y-Y Gonna miss this place. (Oh you don't know where I am and where I came from, don't you? xP well, don't figure it out :) Meaning, packing and packing and packing. Boring right but maybe there's a silver lining, my birthday is only six days away! OK... sixteen that's the date lolz :) So see yeah! More updates coming soon! :Love Yah guys! _**

**_Be careful always! Bye Bye _**

**_Keep calm and Freez On! ^_^_**

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 45: Sweet Moments

It's official. Ashen will meet his dad tomorrow and everyone was not sure if they did the right thing. Your son was already asleep in Ashen's room. She asked him to stay with her until she fell asleep but Jef didn't realize he dozed off. You're peeking at the door, and saw the two kids. You smiled sweetly and gently closed it.

"Going to sleep?" asked the winter spirit and this made you jump a bit.

"Jack!" you said gently, "Don't startle me like that!"

The young guardian chuckled and walked towards you. He cupped your cheeks and planted a kiss on your forehead. He stared in your eyes and frowned. Jack slowly rubbed your cheeks while you closed your eyes to feel his soft touch.

Jack went in your room with you, to give you company or to ask questions. You thought about the latter. You stood in front of the window and stared at the bright, full moon. Jack sat on your bed and laid his eyes on you.

"I can't believe it…" he whispered and this broke the silence.

"Can't believe what?" you asked with a grin.

"I can't believe that I have a son…" he said and chuckled. You gazed at him and grinned sweetly. You sat beside him and touched his cold hands.

He fondled yours as he stared at your smiling face. "And… I think I know who you are… to me." He added.

Jack was leaning closer and you didn't know why but you blushed. It's like you're meeting him all over again. You slowly closed your eyes and finally you felt his frigid, soft lips on yours. He kissed you gently and slowly, feeling the kiss. He put his staff down and cupped your cheeks. He pressed his lips stronger and kissed you deeper.

Time passed by and the kiss became intense. So strong that you two need to break it for a second to breathe for air before joining again.

"Who am I?" you asked and the young guardian opened his eyes and examined your red face.

"You're the winter spirit's wife." He said with a grin.

"What's my name?" you continued but you read the expression on his face. He doesn't know. You grinned and brushed his snowy white hair out of his brilliant blue eyes.

"I- I- can't-" you stop his words by pressing your lips against his. You lay back on your bed and the young guardian leaned on top of you, still kissing.

"Why didn't you tell me before… that… you're-" he said but can't resist not kissing your lips.

"I can't tell you. You have to figure it out." You explained and put your arms around his neck. "And you finally remembered… some of it." Jack stopped and gazed at you. You beamed back at him and kissed his cheek.

Jack then felt something in his pocket. He checked it and saw your necklace. He smiled widely and put it back around your neck. He touched it and stared for a long while.

"But… Snowflake.." he whispered and glanced at you, "Does Jef know?"

"No…" you murmured. "No he doesn't. I… I mean we want to tell him but we can't. He has to figure it out on his own. And I don't know if he'll be safe if he knew."

"Because of Pitch?" he said with anger in his voice.

"Yes… because of Pitch…" you echoed and silence fell. "But… if everything went well… for Ashen and Pitch… maybe… we all can be safe…"

"It's not that easy…" countered the young guardian and gave you a light kiss on the lips. "You do know that his name is Pitch, right?" he added and you giggled.

"Jack, Jack…" you said with a grin while shaking your head, "You can really turn something serious, dangerous and sad into something fun."

Jack chuckled and nipped your nose. "Cause I hate being too serious and lonely. I've been a loner… and yes, I know how it feels. I've been fooling around with Bunnymund and trying to bust in here, in North's palace, for years just to… I don't know… think of something other than why I exist or why anyone can't see me… but that's until I met Jef and you." He finished and gave you a long warm kiss.

"Sleepy yet?" you asked and Jack nodded and chuckled. The winter spirit lay down beside you and wrapped his arms around your buried his face in your back and you fondled his soft hands.

You can feel Jack's lips close to your ear a said what you haven't heard for a while.

"I love you." He whispered and this made you smile.

"I love you, you crazy, witty Jack Frost." You replied with a giggled and the young guardian chuckled.

Midnight. And Ashen was having a terrible nightmare. It didn't come from his dad but she made it herself. She was alone in the dark. Feeling scared and cold. He hugged herself calling out each of your names. Pitch's daughter can only hear the sound of the wind blowing, leaves rustling and her own footsteps.

"Jef…" she whispered as she continued to walk in the darkness.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar sound. Something dark an evil. Nightmares. Her eyes widened with fear and nervousness. She ran back but the sound came closer and louder. "Snowflake! Jack! Jef! Anyone!" she cried but no one came.

"Ashen…" someone said but she didn't look back or even bother stopping. "Ashen…" someone hissed.

The sound disappeared and the Nightmare King's daughter stopped and listened. "Ashen!" someone shouted and this was the voice she wanted to hear but not like this. "Ashen! Help me!"

"Jef?" she asked, "Jef!"

Ashen followed the voice but when she came , no one was there. Instead, a tall black, gray skinned man stood in front of her.

"Hello my sweet Nightmare Princess." He said and Ashen tried to escape but Nightamares had already surrounded her. "Don't you run from your father, child."

"You're not my father! You're not him! I don't know you!" screamed Ashen and searched he place, still looking for her friend, only friend.

"Come child." Said the Nightmare King while reaching out a hand, "Join me"

"No! I will never join you! I'm not like you! Go away!" shouted Ashen and suddenly he heard our son's cry. "Jef!" said Ashen and repeated, "Jef!"

The winter spirit's son has been trying to wake his friend for half an hour without success. Finally, she opened her black-gold eyes and saw Jef. Ashen quickly sat up and put her arms around Jef's neck.

"It's Ok, It's Ok…" whispered Jef and brushed the girl's sleek, black hair.

"I- I'm scared…" said Ashen while sobbing. "Ni- Nightmares…" she stammered and the young guardian's son was still calming her down.

"It's just a dream. I can't hurt you." Adviced your son and grinned.

"Is my dad really that… bad?" she asked and stared at your son's face.

"I- I don't know, Ashen." Replied Jef said sadly. "I mean… he already caused enough trouble and… me and Snowflake might not exist if we failed."

"Wait… what do you mean won't exist?" said Ashen in surprise.

Jef explained everything. About you and him from the future. Ashen understood them now and silence fell for a long time. The Nightmare king's daughter rested her head on her friend's shoulder and whispered, "I won't let you and Snowflake exist. You're trying so hard for bringing my dad back, the dad I know, and I want everyone of us to be happy."

Ashen fell asleep without her noticing.. The young boy gently put her down and watched her sleep.

"Finally… I met a friend… somewhat just like me…" he whispered and ruffled Ashen's hair. "I don't care if you're Pitch's daughter. You're nothing like him. Sweet, kind and funny." He continued with a smile.

Jef felt Ashen's hands gripping his. He gazed at it and saw his fingers entwined with hers. The winter spirit's son blushed but didn't know why. This was the first time he felt like this for someone, especially for a girl. Jef remembers it crystal clear. Some of the girls at school was greeting him and felt a little odd that they know his name even know he didn't have the slightest idea who they were. Some came from his section but some are not. Notes were being sent in his locker but he just ignored it, which is not really a good side of him. Also, this reason made him target by the bullies. Not just cute and handsome like his teenage dad but smart, too.

"Who am I kidding? I'm only seven years old!" he yelled but not too loudly. "We're just friends." He said to himself and stared at Ashen. "Yup! Just friends."

North was still awake as well as the Easter Bunny. They're still arguing about the decision. Whether to go or not. It's not like Bunny doesn't want Ashen to have his dad back but this is a big risk. They know Pitch is cunning and mysterious. They won't know what he'll think if Pitch saw his daughter.

"And if everything fails?" said Bunnymund still asking to change the plan.

"Let's hope that it won't." said North serenely with a deep sigh. "I don't know what Manny's thinking but you can't deny what he wants us to do."

Bunnymund looked at the moon and fixed his eyes on it for a while. "Better know what you're doing mate." That's all what he said and left.


	46. Chapter 46: Risky Reunion

**_Here yah go guys! Another chapter! ^_^ It's quite long so, I hope you'll like this one :) Jef iw really cute! hehe like his father ^.- more updates and twists coming soon! Thanks for the support and lovely comments! :P _**

Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter 46: Riky Reunion

"Everyone in the sleigh!" shouted North when everyone was ready to face the Nightamare King. Not really face him but… prepare for what may come. Jack, standing beside you, was leaning on his staff while staring at the Easter Bunny with a mischievous grin. Too early to annoy Bunnymund don't you think?

You nudged him by the shoulder and the winter spirit glimpsed at you with a smirk on his face. "What? I'm not doing anything." He reasoned with a light chuckle.

"That's the problem. You're not doing anything but you're staring at Bunnymund with your sly, cunning grin." You muttered and Jack raised his brow with a grin.

Ashen was feeling nervous. Not for her but for everyone. You, Jack, the big four and especially her friend, Jef Wynter Frost.

Your son noticed this and Jef reached out a hand while signing her to take it. Ashen obeyed and everyone went in the sleigh.

North's wicked, oldie, according to Jack, upgraded sleigh launched. Everyone was having fun, well, not everyone. It's Bunnymund, of course. But guess who's shouting and making a fuss in the sleigh.

"Jack! Jef!" you scolded making them to take a seat but your two boys didn't listen.

"Don't ruin the fun!" the boys said in unison and stared at each other, laughing.

You crossed your arms and let them hurt themselves, when the time come that is. You thought that it will be a long journey, but with the help of North's portal, you can go anywhere in just a heartbeat.

The sleigh landed and this time Bunnymund's not the one frowning. The Easter Bunny excitedly hopped out of the vehicle and laid on the ground.

"Aw… let's fly again!" shouted Jef and Jack was not really in a good mood.

"We're in the air for only… five minutes!" shouted the winter spirit and you shook our head with a grin.

"We're not here for fun Jack… we're here to help Ashen. Don't you forget that." Said he jolly man in the red suit but not angry. He's never angry… most of the time. Especially when it comes to Pitch.

Ashen giggled a little and Jef quickly helped her getting out of the sleigh. "Nice one." Coughed Jack and shot his son with an innocent look. "What? Something wrong with coughing?"

"Jack…" you whispered, "Don't tease him. He's just being SWEET." You added and beamed at Jef with an evil grin.

Ashen secretly blushed but the fun and games suddenly ended. The place was quiet. You can feel eyes looking at you know at this very broken bed you're all seeing showed that this was already Pitch's realm. North signed all of you to be silent. Everyone took out their weapons, including Jef, and protected the two kids.

"Why is there a bed?" asked Ashen and pointed at it.

"Your… dad is the Bogeyman, Ashen. You know what he does. Hide under the beds. And when you look closer you'll see an opening, leading to his real underground." Eplained the guardian leader.

Jef's staff was like his dad's but it's made of pure silver. The winter spirit's son stared at it and observed his weapon. He has no time looking at it when it first transformed but now he can see every detail of it.

Instead of frost, Jef's staff has a spiral glass, with visible white wind flowing inside of it, starting from the bottom to the curve end of the silver staff. Jef touched it and smiled with amazement.

"Cool…" he whispered and glanced at you. "I have a staff." He added and got everybody's attention.

"Where did you get that?" asked the Easter Bunny while pointing at the boy's weapon.

"It's my flute. It transformed into a staff." Explained Jef and he saw you shooting him a blank look. "What's your problem?" he asked and they all gazed at you.

"Nothing. What makes you think that I have a problem?" you said serenely noticed Jack was grinning at you.

"She's jealous."he whispered in Jef's ear.

"Why is that?" asked his son curiously with his brow raised. "Oh. I get it." He added when he read Jack's expression. "We both have staffs while she only has…"

Jef froze when he saw your sharp, shining pair of Bladed Tonfa. "Only have what?" you continued and shot your two boys with a death stare.

"Deadly pair of weapons…" they murmured then gulped. You giggled and shook you head.

Suddenly, the jokes finished and got replaced with silence. Dark silence. "Ah… came to visit my realm?"a voice arouse and this is the one you and the guardians have been preparing to hear. But there's something different about it, you can only hear one voice. Meaning only one Pitch.

"How brave of you to come in here. This is my territory." The voice added and the bright blue sky earlier got replaced by pitch black ones.

That's explains the eyes you've been feeling lately. This is part of Pitch's realm and he can see and feel everything even though you're above ground.

"We're not here to fight Pitch." Explained North and clutched his weapons tighter. "We're here to… talk." He added and the frigid surrounding was filled with dark laugh.

"Talk?!" shouted the Nightmare King furiously. "You came here to talk to me?"

"We're not the one who wants to speak with you." Reasoned the guardian leader trying to calm things down but it's rather impossible when you're negotiating with the Bogeyman.

Pitch, the Nightamare King, is a loner, like Jack used to be except the winter spirit is not being hated. Hated by others yes, but for Pitch's condition, every kid in this world hates and feared him. Jealousy, one of the reason why he despise the guardians. The big for are loved by the children and always good things come in their way.

"Who exactly wants to negotiate with me?" inquired the Nightmare King with a loud guffaw.

Ashen stepped forward and Jef tried pull her back in but the girl smiled and this made the winter spirit's son to let go of her hand.

"Me… I want to speak to you… dad." Said Ashen trying to make her voice sound calm.

Pitch became silence for a while and the place became colder, the wind stronger.

"What are you talking about?" Pitch said, almost angry. "She's dead! My daughter is dead! She's gone!" shouted the Bogeyman but Ashen stood her ground.

"Yes, I died… I died without you by my side. But… I'm also the reason why… you're like this." continued your son's friend. "My name is Ashen, daughter of the hero of the gold age." She added sadly and opened her golden locket. "And my mother…" she whispered and sighed, "Isabella

Suddenly, Pitch appeared, the one without the locket, before all of you. Angry and perplexed. Jef asked Ashen to get back inside the circle but she refused.

"I want to see and talk to him face to face." She said and gave out a reluctant smile.

"This is a nice trick, guardians." Said Pitch almost like a threat. "Is she another guardian that looked like my dead daughter?"

"No… dad… I'm the one who came to them, The moon old me so." Ashen chimed in feeling quite nervous now.

"She is dead." Said the Nightmare King slowly, emphasizing every word. Then, he noticed the golden locket and sent him thinking. "Where did you get that?" asked Pitch and his daughter clutched her necklace.

"I'm not really sure but the man in the moon told me-" She said trying to find the right term.

Ashen got cut off when he guffawed and said, "The man in the moon? Are you tricking me? You think she is my weakness? You even tried tocopy the locket I gave her?" said Pitch furiously and gazed at you. "It's your idea isn't it? You're the only one who knew about the locket." He added and uttered a light laugh, which quickly disappeared.

"No! You listen to me! This is not one of their tricks, dad. It's me, Ashen, your only daughter! I know that you gave me the locket few days before I died. I know you tried to save me but you got tricked by the nightmares instead!" yelled Ashen and her eyes strated to change color, the same color when she accidentally used her powers.

"What are you trying to play, girl?" asked Pitch and clutched his hands into a fist. "Tell me something,If you're really my daughter, that only you know…" he murmured.

"Before bedtime…" started Ashen without looking at his dad, "You used to tell me stories about your adventures with action to make me laugh. We're always joyful everynight and sometimes we're aways playing hide and seek. You would carry me them spun me around." She added with a smile."Mom was always there, too, watching. And she's lways saying…"

Ashen glimpsed at his dad and they both said the same thing, "That's enough you two. Time for bed."

Pitch's mouth was half opened, thinking about the memories he had with his daughter and wife. "Then, after you tucked me in, mom would always hum me a song."

Pitch was speechless. Thi s is really his daughter and still hard to take it all in. North smiled and lowered his weapons, you and the others did the same.

"Dad please… this is not you." Said Ashen with a smile, "I want my old dad back." She added and Pitch blinked a few times and stared at his little princess.

"No… this is not possible…" whispered Pitch and this made all of you to grip your weapons. The Nightmare King made a couple of Nightmares and prepared for an attack. He noticed that Ashen has no weapons but she stood her ground. Unshaking and not terrified.

"Ashen, get behind us." Said North but the girl shook her head. "Ashen!" shouted Jef.

"I'm not scared of him, Jef. I take back what I said about him. He's still in there, I know it." She said and beamed a Jef. "He just needs somebody…"

The dark horses started to gallop onward and when they were a few inches away, they disappeared. Ashen grinned an stared at his dad's eyes. Pitch can't harm his daughter. Ashen started to walk and Pitch was talking a few steps back.

"Do- don't come closer!" stuttered the Bogeyman but Ashen continued.

His daughter ran to him and was about to give him a tight hug but Pitch disappeared into the darkness , leaving Ashen alone and sobbing. Jef ran to her and calmed her down. The rest of you stood there and have no idea what happened.

"I guess Pitch is not that… evil." Admitted Jack. "What do you think, North?"

"I guess so." Said the guardian leader with a frown, "Everyone has their good and bad side…"he added.

"Whar are we going to do now mate? Now Pitch knew his daughter's alive, what do you think he'll do?" asked the Easter Bunny.

"Poor sweetie." Whispered the Tooth fairy an helped your son to calm her down.

"I don't know. For now, I can't read Pitch's mind. You saw his expression lately,right?" continued North and you all nodded. "It's like I saw sadness inside of him."

"We'll just wait then?" asked the winter spirit and gazed at North.

"Yes… it's for the best, I guess.'


	47. Excuse Letter Lol XD

Another excuse letter. So me and my family will have a little vacation. We'll leave tomorrow going to HK then... you guys know what we'll do next. Sight seeing, see the place etc... so yeah... hehe then after that... we'll come back to our country. Meaning, unpacking, arranging our things, unpacking, cleaning the house, unpacking, pay bills (We're gone for a year!), unpacking, meeting our relatives and friends, unpacking and unpacking. Yeah, you read it right we have A LOT of baggage. So, I have to obey or else... no FF no comp. So yeah... sorry guys... :( I really am. But still, I'm writing chapters but having a hard time finishing one. My hands are tied :( Plus, I have two siblings to take care of. Yup... I'm the eldest... *sigh*... I can't wait to go to college! lol! It's gotta be hard but I'll have a little freedom! YAY! But of course, my first priority is to STUDY ^.- So I'll try my best to update! Take care guys! Oh and som of you asked... If you didn't get my math so yeah my b-day is on March 16! hehe :) Bye. Hope I can finish this moving things (not moving into a new house, moving to our country :() so that I can start writing! Really, I can't sleep at night thinking "I haven't updated for almost a week!" T_T but I have no choice. So I need you guys to wait, again. (I know waiting could be irritating but I have no choice :()

Sorry again! Take care always guys! ^_^ Bye.


End file.
